Père d'Une Vie
by Imari Ashke
Summary: Draco Malfoy, 21ans, Mangemort de profession, fait une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. Et cette rencontre n'a qu'une année! Le bébé qui le sauvera de son Enfer... encore fautil qu'il veuille bien le laisser vivre! Yaoi! Fic Terminé Epilogue!
1. Un enfant calme et un père sanglant

**Dimanche 17 septembre 2006 (date de correction)**

Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui, une fic, toute nouvelle, toute belle. Pour tous ceux qui ont déjà lu certaines de mes fics, je tiens à préciser, avec fierté que celle-ci sera entièrement écrite ! Quand même ! Oui, vous avez maintenant la certitude que je peux arriver à finir une fic ! Je sais, je n'y croyais plus moi non plus ! L'histoire est déjà écrite, et il me reste deux chapitres et demi à remettre au propre plus un épilogue ! L'histoire est cependant assez courte : 9chapitres plus l'épilogue. Voilà vous savez tout.

**Disclaimer**: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à JK Rowling ainsi que beaucoup de personnages et noms. Le reste, surtout bien sûr l'histoire, m'appartiennent! Mais vous inquiétez pas, une razzia chez JKR est organisée dans l'ombre pour tout lui prendre, la nuit tombée ! Nié hé !

**Résumé**: Draco Malfoy, 21ans, Mangemort de profession, fait une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. Et cette rencontre n'a qu'une année! Le bébé qui le sauvera de son Enfer... encore faut-il qu'il veuille bien le laisser vivre!

**Spoiler**: Ne prend en compte que les cinq premiers tome ! J'ai beau avoir lu le sixième, cette fic est antérieur !

**Rating**: K+ pour des insinuations sur la mort, la torture, le viol...

Heureusement, la noirceur n'est qu'une partie de cette histoire. Donc beaucoup de douceur et d'amour paternel dans cette histoire... Et qui sait, d'amour tout court ?

Un chapitre plutôt très court pour commencer. Les chapitres suivants seront de plus en plus longs ! Et tout cela sera uploadé toutes les semaines. Et avec régularité, s'il vous plaît ! Que demandez de plus ?

Bonne lecture !

**Père d'une vie**

_Chapitre premier:Un enfant calme et un père sanglant_

La guerre. Le goût du sang, l'odeur de la mort… Tout était réuni pour faire apprécier à Draco Malfoy le Mangemort le massacre qu'il créait. Il n'était pas seul, mais c'était lui qui donnait les ordres. Il était le Maître sur ce terrain.

Il avait atteint 20ans. Peu d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis son entrée parmi les serviteurs de Lord Voldemort, mais il avait fait ses preuves et était rapidement devenu un personnage clé de l'armée du sorcier Sombre. Ca avait été simple ; il n'avait qu'une ambition : le pouvoir ! Et il surpassait son père en cela.

"Toi, prends le garçon là-bas ! Fais-en ce que tu veux," ordonna-t-il à l'un de ses Mangemort en lui montrant du doigt un gamin perdu d'une dizaine d'années. De toute façon quoi qu'il allait lui arriver, il mourrait. C'était son destin, quoi de plus ? S'il devait y réchapper, il en réchapperait seul !

Draco continua son avancée. Il était dans une rue sombre éblouie par instants de la lumière magique des sorts, parfois verte mais souvent bleue. L'_Avada_ _Kedavra_ et le _Doloris_. Il aimait cela, se sentir Maître au milieu d'un tel carnage ! Merveilleux, enivrant, révélateur de sa nature prédatrice !

"Maître, quelle maison voulez-vous que l'on vous laisse ?" vint demander l'un des sorciers vêtu de noir.

Draco avait toujours insisté pour avoir une demeure qu'il mettrait lui-même à feu et à sang.

Le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents, ses yeux illuminés par la voracité et l'envie de tuer. C'était presque une drogue !

"Celle-ci," répondit-il d'une voix froide et caverneuse, pointant de son doigt fin et blanc une grande maison ressemblant à celle d'une poupée. Le grand toit bleu et les fenêtres claires et harmonieuses ne laissaient aucune place au doute quant à la place que tenait cette famille dans la hiérarchie sorcière.

Le Mangemort qui venait de lui poser la question s'inclina et repartit en quête d'une proie qu'il pourrait torturé.

Draco commença à avancer silencieusement vers la maison, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui telle une vague sombre suivant les mouvements fluides d'un sable reculant interminablement. Un sourire se forma sur son visage encagoulé alors qu'il pensait à toutes les souffrances qu'il allait pouvoir donner à ces gens qui habitaient ici…

Un cri s'échappa bientôt de l'intérieur de la bâtisse qui provoqua un déluge d'émotions, de délice et de torture chez le jeune homme.

Draco arriva au niveau du portail, l'ouvrit doucement, faisant grincer l'ouverture. Cela continuait de l'exciter, faisait monter l'angoisse qu'il sentait bouillonner à l'intérieur des personnes habitant la maison. Il avança tranquillement jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit d'un simple sort d' _Alohomora._ Il s'arrêta là et prit une bouffée d'air avant de se diriger vers ce qu'il pensait être le salon.

Un mouvement rapide et indistinct le fit se retourner brusquement. Il lança un premier sortilège de mort qui frappa son assaillant et le tua du premier coup.

_Toujours faire confiance à son instinct, ta mère ne t'a jamais appris ça ?_ demanda ironiquement le jeune Mangemort silencieusement.

Puis en soupirant il détourna son attention du mort pour continuer sa recherche. Celui qu'il avait tué devait être le père, il n'en doutait pas. Où était la mère alors ? Et l'enfant ? Car c'était bien les enfants qui étaient les plus attrayants. Leurs cris, leurs pleurs, leurs suppliques ou leurs fausses bravades… Rien que d'y penser et son cœur s'emballait du désir de détruire et de faire souffrir. C'était si bon !

Un léger craquement qui venait d'au dessus de sa tête lui signala la présence d'une autre personne. Il ne douta pas un instant que se pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre que la mère.

Silencieusement, il revint sur ses pas, dans l'entrée, là où se trouvait l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Il avança silencieusement, évitant par miracle les grincements sinistres qu'auraient dû produire les marches. A moins que ce ne soit par magie…

Arrivé à l'étage il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui. Il écouta attentivement le moindre bruit qui se faisait entendre et se dirigea vers la pièce qui lui semblait être au dessus du salon.

Un léger étouffement lui indiqua la cachette d'un être humain dans un placard. C'était d'une telle inutilité qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de rire. C'était un rire grave et rauque qui résonna dans toute la maison bien qu'il fût bas.

Un nouveau son assourdi se fit entendre, plus fort. Draco s'approcha doucement et ouvrit lentement le placard. Une femme, à ne pas douter la mère, était là, le regardant de ses yeux effrayés. Elle aurait très bien pu être morte à ce moment là ; il n'y avait aucune différence. Draco savait reconnaître les états de choque. Et il en fût désappointé. Il pensait pouvoir s'amuser et elle gâchait tout ! Finalement, pourquoi avait-il tué si vite le père ? Il aurait été plus divertissant que ce corps sans vie, paralysé de peur…

Puis d'un seul coup, il sentit une chaleur près de lui. Il avait éloigné son regard de la jeune femme, dégoûté d'une telle attente pour seulement… _ça _!

Un coup sur son torse le surprit et il se demanda un instant ce qui lui arrivait. Puis il se releva et se mit à poursuivre la jeune femme qui s'était enfuit. Il ne regarda pas beaucoup autour de lui ; il ne faisait que suivre le bruit des pas de la mère courant chercher son enfant. Il sentait une troisième présence, dans la maison. Son cœur accéléra pendant sa poursuite, et il se demanda combien de temps il pourrait garder la femme en vie en la torturant.

Très vite il n'y eut plus de bruit et Draco ralentit puis s'arrêta. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre : un cri puis des pleurs le conduisirent à ses victimes.

Il s'arrêta à la porte d'une chambre de bébé. Un sourire accroché à ses lèvres, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la décoration. Tout ce qu'il détestait était représenté ici : couleurs, amour, tendresse…

"Fini le cache-cache," commença-t-il, la voix légèrement plus aigu qu'à l'habituelle. "Tous les deux vous êtes fini…"

La femme sursauta et tourna un regard horrifié vers lui puis elle se crispa, se reprit et le défia du regard, son bébé dans les bras.

Le Mangemort sourit de satisfaction. Finalement il aurait ce qu'il était venu chercher : la distraction.

"Vous ne toucherez pas à lui. Jamais ! Tuez-moi plutôt !"

-Te tuer ?" demanda-t-il doucement, s'approchant d'elle. "Ah mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, ton tour viendra. Mais d'abord lui. J'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi, après."

-Jamais !" cria-t-elle, dégoûtée.

Puis elle voulut fuir mais Draco la bloqua et lui arracha son bébé qu'il lança dans son berceau d'un geste rapide.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra _!" lança-t-il aussitôt.

"Non !"

Il y eut une lumière verte éblouissante et Draco réalisa après que la mère de l'enfant s'était précipitée vers lui et l'avait protégée à temps…

Avec une certaine horreur il vit défiler dans sa tête l'histoire de Harry Potter, le Survivant. C'était le même genre de sacrifice par amour qui venait de se produire ! Qu'allait-il faire à présent ?

"Oh non…," commença-t-il en sentant la panique prendre quelque peu possession de son corps.

Puis il se reprit, jeta un regard haineux à la femme couchée devant lui, l'enjamba et s'approcha du berceau.

La lumière aurait pu l'effrayer, le cri de sa mère aurait pu le faire paniquer… mais non, il était là, à le regarder, les yeux bleus et ronds, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. _Pourquoi ne pleurait-il pas !_

Draco Malfoy s'approcha un peu plus près du bébé puis eut un sursaut d'horreur lorsque celui-ci gazouilla joyeusement et le regarda en poussant de petits cris surexcités… sans la moindre trace de peur.

Potter n'avait-il pas crié et pleuré ? Pourquoi _lui_ ne faisait pas pareil !

Le Mangemort réfléchit quelques secondes puis s'approcha de nouveau du petit enfant. Aucun doute, c'était un garçon. Il était plutôt blond et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu envoûtant… _Veela _! pensa aussitôt Draco. Mais il se reprit : un enfant en si bas âge ne pouvait pas émettre ce genre d'hypnose… Alors qu'était-ce ? Cette chose incroyable et surnaturelle qui le poussait à regarder encore et encore ce garçon ?

"Quel âge tu as, dis-moi ?" demanda-t-il tout haut, la voix légèrement rauque.

Il se racla la gorge et réitéra la question, pour prendre plus d'assurance face au bambin. C'était tout à fait inutile mais cela lui donnait une raison pour rester froid et solide.

"Tu ne sais pas encore parler alors… ?"

Un gazouillis lui répondit, suivit d'un petit rire. Il n'osa regarder l'enfant et fixa sa couverture sans la voir.

"Je ne peux pas te tuer, j'appréhende ce qui en découlerait… Mais te laisser te faire tuer par ces sales bâtards de Mangemorts que je commande est hors de question : ils seraient capable de te manquer ou de me faire porter un quelconque malheur par ton biais. Oh et puis, qu'est-ce que je risque ? Tu n'es pas Harry Potter !"

La voix de Draco Malfoy s'était durci et il fixa d'un œil mauvais le bébé.

"Tu n'es pas Harry Potter", répéta-t-il comme pour se persuader lui-même. "Je n'ai rien à craindre d'un enfant !"

Il leva sa baguette et regarda le garçon dans les yeux.

"_A_… _Avada_ _Kedavra_ !" cria-t-il.

_To be continued_

_Ima._


	2. Un enfant heureux et un père dangereux

**Mardi 19 Septembre 2006 (date de correction)**

Bonjour!

Oui, comme promis, la suite, le chapitre 2! J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire

**Disclaimer** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à JK Rowling ainsi que beaucoup de personnages et noms. Le reste, surtout bien sûr l'histoire, m'appartiennent ! Mais vous inquiétez pas, une razzia chez JKR est organisée dans l'ombre pour tout lui prendre, la nuit tombée ! Nié hé !

**Résumé : **Draco Malfoy, 21ans, Mangemort de profession, fait une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. Et cette rencontre n'a qu'une année! Le bébé qui le sauvera de son Enfer... encore faut-il qu'il veuille bien le laisser vivre !

**Spoiler : **Ne prend en compte que les cinq premiers tome ! J'ai beau avoir lu le sixième, cette fic est antérieur !

**Rating : **K+ pour des insinuations sur la mort, la torture, le viol...

Heureusement, la noirceur n'est qu'une partie de cette histoire. Donc beaucoup de douceur et d'amour paternel dans cette histoire.. Et qui sait, d'amour tout court ?

Merci infiniment à mon cher GF à moi ! Le seul et l'unique Poisson Rouge avec qui je partage le si joli et neuf petit bocal ! Et merci aussi infiniment à toi, Scalla, d'être aussi fidèle ! Je suis sidérée ! Gros bisous à vous deux et au plaisir de revoir vos reviews, na !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Draco Malfoy est entré dans une maison et a tué la mère et le père d'un bébé d'un an... Il lance l'_Avada_ _Kedavra_ sur l'enfant après avoir longuement hésité sans savoir vraiment pourquoi...

**Père d'une vie**

_Chapitre 2: Un enfant heureux et un père dangereux_

"_Avada_ _Kedavra _!"

Le sort s'abattit puissamment, d'un vert intense,... sur le mur derrière l'enfant.

_'Qu... Quoi ? Il a repoussé mon sort!'_ se dit Draco, le Mangemort, en regardant le petit garçon vautré dans son landau, toujours babillant gaiement.

Le jeune homme se demanda nerveusement pourquoi autant de lumière et de bruit ne l'effrayait pas. Etait-il humain ?

_'Il a repoussé... Il a repoussé mon _Avada Kedavra…

'Non', lui répondit durement sa conscience, 'tu l'as délibérément raté. Tu ne voulais pas le tuer !'

Draco Malfoy tapa rageusement du pied, se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait tout d'un coup ?

Un petit cri le rappela à la réalité, et il releva la tête vers son origine: le garçon allait pleurer.

Mu par une soudaine envie, il s'en approcha, et pendant que l'enfant hoquetait, annonçant ses pleurs, le Mangemort le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer.

Quelques secondes plus tard il s'arrêta et faillit le jeter avec violence dans son lit : mais que faisait-il bon sang ?

_'Merlin, pitié, sauves-moi de cet enfant !'_

Ses bras se contractèrent et il se pencha en avant, rencontrant pour la seconde fois les yeux bleu azur du garçon. Ce fût comme si sa conscience s'arrêtait de fonctionner par elle-même et qu'elle laissait le soin à autre chose de le faire à sa place.

"Veela !" S'exclama-t-il encore.

Il mit ses mains sous les aisselles du petit et le porta face à lui. Rien ne montrait son appartenance aux Veelas... Pourtant, comment faisait-il pour adoucir son cœur ?

"Je ne peux pas te tuer, d'accord... Mais je ne peux pas non plus te donner à ses incapables, je m'y refuse! Alors qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? Je crois que personne ne te mériterait! Tu es... incroyablement calme et gaie! Et tu dois avoir plus de courage que Potter lui-même! Oui, personne ne te mérite... Mais je ne peux pas te garder, non je ne peux vraiment pas ! Un Malfoy avec un enfant à la maison? Célibataire qui plus est ? Et Mangemort à la solde du pire sorcier que n'ait jamais porté la Terre ?"

Il eut un sourire ironique et sans joie:

"Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi cynique et meurtrier que mes pairs, mais mon ambition est trop grande pour laisser place à un enfant en bas âge, tu comprends?" Demanda-t-il encore, regardant toujours le petit dans les yeux. "Mais pourquoi je te pose des questions auxquels tu ne peux même pas répondre ? Tu ne les comprends même sûrement pas...Qu'est-ce que je perds mon temps ici !"

'Tu lui parles', lui rétorqua sa conscience 'et en plus, tu lui donnes de ton temps. D'autres suggestions plus constructives?'

Eh bien ! Si les gens savaient que Draco Malfoy se parlait à lui-même, beaucoup se verrait dans l'obligation de le baisser immédiatement dans leur estime... et il ne leur en voudrait pas ! Mais c'était encore un jeune homme, et non un vieil hagard qui avait laissé sa vie derrière lui et perdu son âme d'enfant!

"Rien que de voir un petit rire face à moi, et je me retrouve à mes 15ans... Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi... gamin !"

Il chercha distraitement son nom autour de lui, mais ne trouva rien. Puis il le regarda à nouveau et soupira:

"C'en est fini de moi, tu as gagné, je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais essayer de m'occuper de toi... Mais qu'est-ce que je fais bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive..."

-Maître Malfoy ?" Appela une voix nasillarde et légèrement rauque.

'Ah ! Goyle ! Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?'

Il chuchota rapidement un sort, sa baguette pointé près de la mère, puis transplana avec le bébé.

Il arriva dans une salle à manger riche et sombre et déposa rapidement l'enfant sur un divan passablement incliné vers le dossier.

"Tu as intérêt à te taire et à m'attendre sagement, gamin. J'en ai pour quelques secondes… j'espère !"

Puis il marcha rapidement à travers un couloir décoré d'un miroir devant lequel il ralentit en voyant son image pâle, blonde, et fatiguée se refléter dessus. Avec un soupir il accéléra le pas et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, au fond du couloir.

Tout ici était de vert, de noir, d'argent. Son lit à baldaquin, aussi vert et argent que le reste, contrastait avec son immense armoire noire. Le papier peint était aujourd'hui d'un vert profond. Sa table de travail était faite d'un bois sombre.

Rapidement il invoqua un petit lit avec des bordures hautes qui apparût près de son lit. C'était vraiment pittoresque, mais cela valait mieux que rien… Il lança un sort dessus pour qu'il reste invisible à toute personne extérieur à son chez-lui – c'est-à-dire: tout le monde. Puis il jeta un sort de silence permanent et alla chercher l'enfant qu'il coucha.

"Tu reste bien sage, je reviens," dit-il rapidement.

Sans attendre plus longtemps il transplana de nouveau pour se retrouver devant la maison du gosse.

'Bien, espérons que Goyle ne se pose pas trop de questions, et ne fasse pas le difficile...' pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Il entra silencieusement dans la maison et fit crisser les marches en montant l'escalier.

"Malfoy ?" Croassa la voix de l'homme.

"Ouai Goyle, je suis la. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

-Oh, je me demandais... Mais où étais-tu passé ?" Fit celui-ci en s'approchant enfin du blond.

"Ah ! Par-ce que sa t'intéresse ? Je suis ton Maître je te rappel, crétin !"

-Ouais, ouais," répondit Goyle, suspicieux.

"J'en avais finis avec cette famille de débile, j'étais sorti pour voir s'il en restait un peu pour moi au dehors," répondit calmement le Mangemort faisant un geste vague vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. "Ca te va ?"

Un rictus pervers et les yeux étincelants, l'ancien Serpentard et tout ancien ami de Draco persifla :

"Dis, tu l'as bien amoché le gosse ! Tu as pris ton pied, j'en suis sûr ! Pourquoi n'y en a-t-il que pour les autres ?!"

Puis enfin il partit, laissant un Draco soulagé continuant son chemin vers la chambre après avoir émis un léger "t'inquiètes !" avec une tape sur l'épaule du gros homme qui passa pour « presque » amical.

Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans la chambre du petit, le blond verrouilla par trois sorts la porte et fit disparaître l'illusion qu'il avait créé du bébé, près de sa mère. Il avait espéré qu'elle soit assez dégoûtante pour empêcher quiconque de s'approcher ou de se poser des questions sur l'enfant. Et ça avait plutôt bien marché, apparemment.

'Bon, je ne suis pas là pour me réjouir quant à mon niveau pour les illusions...'

Et il commença à chercher dans les affaires qui traînaient un indice, même minime, quant au nom de l'enfant qu'il avait ramené... chez lui !

Il trouva des affaires qu'il réduisit et mit dans sa poche de pantalon, sous sa robe. Puis, ayant fais pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes le tour de la chambre, découragé, il se dirigea vers le landau pour l'embarquer aussi et partir lorsqu'il réalisa quel imbécile il avait été !

"Il était là... J'ai passé du temps à le chercher... et ce putain de nom était là..."

Là, oui là, sur la couverture, une écriture doré parcourait le tissu:

_Blackwisdom_ _Esteban_

_27/10/2000_

"Pf ! Gamin, tes parents étaient des abrutis ! On dirait presque une carte de recherche, cette couverture horrible. Il ne manquerait plus que ta photo ! C'est d'une absurdité...!"

Il empoigna la couverture bleue et la jeta à terre. Il prit le landau et transplana à nouveau chez lui. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas vif. Puis, comme si subitement il imaginait ce que pouvait faire l'enfant, il ralentit et ouvrit doucement la porte: il dormait.

'Instinct paternel, Monsieur Malfoy ?' railla une voix en lui: sa conscience, toujours aussi aimable.

" Un Malfoy avoir un instinct paternel ? Aujourd'hui j'aurais vraiment tout vu ! Quelle sale journée ! Grommela-t-il pour lui-même."

Il entra silencieusement dans sa chambre et referma tout aussi faiblement la porte. Il jeta un sort pour fermer les volets et s'assied sur le lit près du garçon.

"Ok, Esteban. Je suis d'accord pour te garder... Mais je ne serais pas souvent là et je serais loin – mais alors vraiment très loin ! – d'être le parfait petit papa rêvé..."

Le petit bougea légèrement et mit son pouce dans la bouche. Draco faillit lui attraper la main pour la lui retirer mais se retint de justesse.

'Tu vas le réveiller, crétin !'

_'C'est bon...'_

Il regarda encore quelques minutes le petit Esteban dormir puis se rappela soudain que ses Mangemorts étaient encore entrain de prendre leur pied au dehors !

"L'imbécile ! Je les ai oubliés !"

Il transplana sans attendre pour se retrouver au milieu de la rue saccagée. De sa baguette il fit apparaître la tête de mort haut dans le ciel qui rallia tous ses petits "protégés".

Et ils les entendis arrivés bien avant de les voir.

"Quelle merde ! Pas un seul Auror !"

"Ouai ! Ils nous ont laissés faire tout ce que nous voulions !"

"C'est plus marrant comme ça. On peut prendre notre temps !"

"Crétin !"

"Espèce de lâche !"

"Quand les Aurors viennent c'est bien plus sanglant ! Bien plus amusant !"

Ils parlaient un peu tous en même temps et Draco leur intima le silence d'une voix des plus glaciale:

"Vos gueules ! Nous partons ! Venez me faire un rapide compte rendu chacun votre tour en rentrant ! Et n'oubliez pas d'aller saluez le Maître !"

"Comment oublier !" Maugréa l'un des hommes.

"Ta gueule !"

Draco n'attendit pas la suite de la ô si intéressante conversation et transplana au vieux château où se cachaient son maître et ses fidèles. Il se dirigea vivement vers la salle où il se trouvait... Voldemort.

Il arriva face à une grande porte qu'il ouvrit de ses deux mains. Aussitôt entré, elle se referma toute seule et il s'agenouilla.

"Maître..."

"Draco, mon Mangemort, ta sortie de divertissement est finie ?" Lui demanda une voix doucereuse.

"Oui mon Maître. Mon rapport vous sera apporté dès que j'aurai vu tous les hommes de mon équipe," répondit le presque fidèle Mangemort, évitant de regarder Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Il n'osait dire "Mes mangemorts". La première et dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, Voldemort l'avait humilié face à eux:

"Tes Mangemorts! Draco, ton ambition te joue des tours. Ces Mangemorts sont les miens, et non les tiens. Ne confonds pas! Tout m'appartient! _Tu _m'appartiens! Même si ces Mangemorts sont sous ton commandement, ils ne sont pas à toi et ne le seront jamais, jeune impertinent !"

Depuis, Draco ne faisait que le penser, tout simplement. Et le traiter de « jeune impertinent » ! C'était presque aussi humiliant que d'être traité de véritable inexpérimenté !

"Bien. J'admire toujours autant ton impeccable façon de faire. Ton organisation est un réel exemple pour les autres. Reviens me voir ensuite."

Draco s'inclina et repartit. Il se sentait soulagé de ne pas avoir dû embrasser le Maître. Être trop près de lui baissait les défenses de son esprit. Voldemort avait ce don pour lire dans les pensées, qui mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise. Et aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour, il se refusait à perdre face devant son maître.

Quand il arriva dans le bureau qu'il occupait lorsqu'il était au château, le premier des Mangemorts attendait déjà.

oOo

Enfin il était chez lui! L'entrevue avec chaque Mangemort avait duré plus de trois heures ! Et il avait dû aller voir Voldemort. Ca ne s'était pas trop mal passé: Le Sorcier Noir était plutôt fatigué et l'avait vite renvoyé. Et Draco était rentré chez lui.

Il était à présent cinq heures du matin et il n'était toujours pas couché. Il avait beaucoup trop faim pour cela. Avant de partir pour tuer, il ne pouvait rien avaler. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi : il avait le ventre noué.

Il se jeta sur la nourriture qui restait dans le frigo magique qu'il avait puis allait aller se jeter dans son lit quand il se rappela une petite chose qu'il avait mise momentanément de côté : un bébé résidait à présent dans chambre.

"Eh merde! Les premières contraintes arrivent..."

Ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. Et, réalisa-t-il, il faudrait qu'il soit là pour tous les repas aussi !

_« Oh non… ! »_

**Ima**


	3. Un enfant à la maison,un père en prison

**Dimanche 24 septembre 2006 (date de correction)**

Bonjour !

Oui, comme promis, la suite, le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire

**Disclaimer** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à JK Rowling ainsi que beaucoup de personnages et noms. Le reste, surtout bien sûr l'histoire, m'appartiennent ! Mais vous inquiétez pas, une razzia chez JKR est organisée dans l'ombre pour tout lui prendre, la nuit tombée ! Nié hé !

**Résumé : **Draco Malfoy, 21ans, Mangemort de profession, fait une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. Et cette rencontre n'a qu'une année! Le bébé qui le sauvera de son Enfer... encore faut-il qu'il veuille bien le laisser vivre !

**Spoiler : **Ne prend en compte que les cinq premiers tome ! J'ai beau avoir lu le sixième, cette fic est antérieur !

**Rating : **K+ pour des insinuations sur la mort, la torture, le viol...

Heureusement, la noirceur n'est qu'une partie de cette histoire. Donc beaucoup de douceur et d'amour paternel dans cette histoire.. Et qui sait, d'amour tout court ?

Je rajoute que du YAOI est présent dans cette fic un peu partout, alors, même si c'est un peu tard, si une personne ne se sent pas à l'aise avec ceci, _vade retro_. J'ai prévenu, maintenant.

Je suis désolée de ce retard... Mon ordi a fait "pouf" vendredi dernier et il n'est en état que depuis... aujourd'hui ! Tout nouveau, tout beau, la plupart des éléments ont été changés.. Le vieux bruit de mon unité me manque... Paix à son âme ! Donc voilà, cet incident était indépendant de ma volonté (la torture s'avère une idée merveilleuse, maintenant) et je dois vous dire que j'ai eu TRES peur : j'ai cru que j'avais perdu à tout jamais tous mes textes... Ouf ! Heureusement pour moi, tout est réglé ! Tout va bien, le chapitre 7 qui est bientôt terminé, se porte comme un charme !

Mes remerciements les plus sincères à mon Poisson Rouge préférée, THE Gold Fish in the world ! Et à une toute nouvelle lectrice, Namyothis, merci aussi infiniment pour cette gentille review !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Draco Malfoy, Mangemort _très_ proche de Voldemort a pris chez lui un bébé d'un an, Esteban Blackwisdom. Il a l'intention de l'élever mais de le cacher...

**Père d'une Vie**

_Chapitre trois : Un enfant à la maison, un père en « prison »._

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis là, 'Pa ! » cria en réponse un jeune homme qui courait au travers d'un couloir, vers la porte d'entrée.

-Eh bien ! Bon, j'y vais ! Je reviendrai vers 5heures, demain matin.

-Ton travail est décidément bizarre, 'Pa !

-Toujours la même rengaine, Ban ? Suffit ! J'y vais ! Bonne nuit ! »

Et le père de Esteban transplana sans attendre de réponse. Le jeune homme soupira et retourna dans sa chambre.

Il était 8heures du soir et il allait, comme d'habitude, s'ennuyer à mourir ! Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire ici. Il avait pourtant eu le temps de se défouler avec son père. Quand il était présent, il y avait toujours fort à faire: avoir la langue acérée, la répartie rapide, les geste vifs, mas il ne fallait pas non plus oublier qu'il était son père.

Esteban se jeta sur son lit et se dit pour la énième fois, qu'il aurait aimé avoir le droit de sortir de cette maison et de découvrir ce qu'il y avait dehors. Le « dehors » était pour lui quelque chose de tellement vague ! Il ne le connaissait que par les images de livres que lui avait offert son père pour ses anniversaires, ou par le si petit espace qu'offrait sa fenêtre

Il n'était jamais allé plus loin que le pas de la porte et n'avait fait que deux ou trois fois le tour du jardin.

'_Bah tout le monde doit être comme moi, non ? J'ai besoin d'espace, de beaucoup plus de liberté, mais je ne dois pas embêter Papa ! Il est trop fatigué et frustré en ce moment…'_

En ce moment… Ce moment durait depuis approximativement 10ans ! Ca faisait beaucoup, à la longue. Depuis sa naissance, quoi! Il n'avait jamais connu son père autrement que comme cela.

En plus, Draco avait le droit d'utiliser cette baguette. Cette chose qu'il n'avait pas, lui ! C'était injuste, ça, non ? Et puis tous ces tours qu'il faisait et que lui ne pouvait pas faire ? La magie, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'effrayant quand on ne la connaissait pas !

'_Papa, la vie est injuste… !'_

Esteban Malfoy vivait dans une inconscience et une innocence qu'il était le seul à ne pas reconnaître. La vie, pour lui, se résumait à sa maison, aux prouesses de son père en magie, à ses pensées réduites par les idéaux de son père et à ses affrontements constants qui le maintenaient dans un éveil perpétuel. Il ne connaissait rien à l'extérieur, ou presque. Les seules bribes de l'univers, en dehors de ses murs, qu'il avait réussi à extorquer à son père étaient celles cachées dans d'anciens journaux de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Esteban resta encore quelques heures éveillé puis s'endormit habillé dans son lit, près de la chambre de son père, la porte ouverte.

oOo

« Draco, mon cher Mangemort », accueillit Voldemort, un sourire aux lèvres face à Draco Malfoy. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, gardant ses yeux ouverts dardés sur ceux de son amant.

Draco réprima pour la énième fois son envie d'expulser sur le mur le plus proche son Maître, et répondit à sa question :

« Je vais bien Maître. »

La seule chose qui les avait sauvés lui et son « enfant » toutes ces années c'était la confiance aveugle que lui vouait à présent le Sorcier Sombre : les moindres désirs de Draco étaient exécutés comme s'ils venaient de Lord Voldemort lui-même. On s'opposait au trentagénaire, c'était l'opposition gratuite à Voldemort. Et ce dernier commençait même à devenir… gâteux. Il n'essayait plus depuis des années d'entrer dans ses pensées ! Draco était libre de tout faire.

Le monde sorcier était depuis trop longtemps sous son emprise pour qu'il reste le Seigneur aussi Sanglant qu'il l'avait été à ses débuts. D'abord par ce que la population sorcière déclinerait de manière inéluctable, ensuite car son pouvoir s'amenuisait avec le temps. Le Seigneur Noir se refusait à admettre qu'il vieillissait, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus instable.

« Voudrais-tu venir me tenir compagnie dans ma chambre un moment ? »

Draco grimaça intérieurement, laissant un rictus apparaître sur son visage.

« Bien sûr, Maître. »

Voldemort était un homme qui, s'il voulait quelque chose, le prenait, qu'importaient les moyens ! Il avait eu Draco à l'usure et par ce que celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'on découvre son secret: Eban…

Il sourit lascivement et Voldemort ne s'en préoccupa pas.

_J'en ai marre de ce vieux rat ! Merde ! Il a fallut qu'il me choisisse moi entre tous ses fidèles chiens..._

"Dont tu fais parti, bien sûr," répondit sa conscience automatiquement.

_Malheureusement..._

Et il suivit docilement son "Maître" pensant déjà à ce qui allait se passer. Il en avait toujours autant horreur, peu importait combien de temps cela faisait, les rapports sexuels avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient toujours une source de frustration et d'horreur. Draco avait, à ses 18ans, découvert son attirance pour les hommes, et il ne s'en était pas cacher. Il avait ouvertement, à ses 19ans, défier Voldemort de le faire changer. A sa plus grande horreur, celui-ci ne l'avait pas levé sa baguette contre lui. Pas de punition, de meurtrissures. Pire encore:

Il l'avait demandé pour lui.

Et pour lui seul !

Draco avait résisté, pendant un an et demi, puis il avait cédé, mais seulement pour éviter qu'on ne découvre Esteban.

Les années étant passées, maintenant il était plus attaché à cet enfant qu'à n'importe qui. Il l'avait élevé ! Il l'avait nourrie, habillé, avait dormi à ses côtés, l'avait vu grandir. Malheureusement il avait aussi dû amoindrir ses connaissances et son éveil au monde : pas de sorties, pas de lien avec quiconque, excepté lui. C'était dur à dire... Non, dur à accepter ! Il avait vraiment été un père exécrable ! Le plus médiocre d'entre tous.

_Mais je le savais déjà avant de l'emmener... alors pourquoi l'ai-je fais?_

Draco et Voldemort arrivèrent aux appartements de ce dernier et y entrèrent. A peine Draco avait-il fermé la porte que le Seigneur l'attrapait et commençait à l'enlacer et à embrasser son cou.

_Il me veut... Il n'attendra pas, cette fois. Il me veut maintenant, il va le faire, putain!_

Il avait déjà mal avant que ça ne soit arrivé: L'homme au visage de serpent le serra et le poussa sur le lit avant de monter sur lui et de les déshabiller avec un sort. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de les dévêtir à la main. C'était pire que ce que Draco pensait!

Voldemort ne montrait jamais rien de ses impressions sur son visage en dehors de cette chambre. Draco savait très bien que son Maître emmenait beaucoup de monde dans cette chambre, et il en était grandement soulagé. Il était juste l'usager le plus fréquent...

« Draco... Malfoy... Je te veux... Me veux-tu? »

La réponse n'avait aucune importance. Il aurait pu dire "Votre sale gueule me donne envie de vomir" Voldemort l'aurait prit avec la même intensité.

Draco hurla de douleur. Puis lentement cette douleur se transforma en plaisir et il pu enfin se libérer. Si son attente émotionnelle n'était jamais satisfaite, celle de son corps l'était toujours !

oOo

Esteban se leva le lendemain matin, les yeux éblouis par le soleil. Il avait dormi longtemps… et avait oublié de fermer les volets hier soir !

_Aïe ! Merde, ce soleil… !_

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité de cette matinée puis se leva. Il alla prendre une douche, s'habilla et prépara le petit déjeuner. Son père n'allait pas tarder à arriver…

Il s'assied silencieusement sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, profitant d'une très légère brise qui s'échappait des trois fenêtres ouvertes. Il ferma ses yeux pour mieux sentir courir le vent sur sa peau chauffée et légèrement doré.

Un froissement près de la fenêtre au dessus de l'évier lui fit d'un coup baisser les yeux. Un hibou au pelage doré voleta vers lui, s'arrêta sur la table et lui tendit tranquillement sa patte.

« Quoi… ? Mais… », bredouilla l'enfant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre le courrier. C'était son père qui s'occupait de cela. Prendre une lettre lui étant adressé, ce serait un peu comme… violé sa vie.

« Je ne peux… pas », continua-t-il. « Papa m'en voudrait… Il… »

Mais le jeune homme ne continua pas sa phrase. Le hibou venait de tourner la lettre et Esteban avait pu apercevoir à l'endroit où apparaissait le nom du destinataire : « Esteban Malfoy ».

Fébrilement et silencieusement, il attrapa la lettre et la détacha du hibou tout en tremblant. Une lettre… Une lettre pour lui ? Non…

_Mr Esteban Malfoy_

_2, Red Dragon_

_Little_ _Whinging_

_Surrey_

Il connaissait son adresse, et son nom bien sûr. Mais les voir écrit par une personne inconnue, sur cette lettre… Esteban était un peu étourdi par tout cela. Il n'avait jamais vu personne, ne connaissait personne, n'écrivait à personne. Alors cette lettre… devait-il l'ouvrir ? Peut-être que le hibou s'était trompé! Qu'il existait un autre Esteban Malfoy!

Un pop cassa le silence dans lequel s'était enfermé le jeune homme. Son père, maussade et les yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, apparût.

« Je… Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! » commença Eban se protégeant le visage des deux mains la lettre toujours dans celle de droite. « Elle… »

Soudain, alors qu'Esteban sentait qu'il allait prendre la première raclée de sa vie, il surprit son père qui reprenait des couleurs. Ses yeux commençaient à pétiller alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui, prenant naturellement un gâteau sur la table.

« Cette lettre, mon garçon, ne m'est pas adressé. Je me trompe ? »

Le jeune garçon fit non de la tête et commença lentement à baisser ses bras.

« Et, Ban, ai-je une seule fois lever la main sur toi ? T'ai-je une seule fois frapper ? »

De nouveau, il secoua la tête. Mais les colères de Draco Malfoy étaient tellement effrayantes… !

« Bien, » continua doucement l'homme blond. « Alors, tu l'ouvres cette lettre ? » demanda-t-il, tout en commençant à grignoter le gâteau qu'il tenait à la main.

A son air fier, Esteban pouvait aisément deviner que son père savait d'où provenait la lettre et qu'il était plus qu'heureux de la voir dans les mains de son fils.

Esteban la regarda un instant, contemplant presque avec adoration cette petite chose légèrement jaunie et contenant, à n'en pas douter, plusieurs feuilles pour avoir une aussi grosse épaisseur. Il la retourna et la décacheta lentement, déchirant à peine l'enveloppe accrochée par un seau rouge maintenant informe. Il retira les parchemins et les déplia.

« Eh bien, Eban, tu en mets du temps ! »

C'est que… », commença le garçon, « c'est la première fois que je reçois une lettre… D'où vient-elle ?

-Ca, tu le sauras si tu te dépêches de lire, » le taquina son père.

Esteban déplia donc rapidement le tout et commença à lire la première feuille qui se trouvait face à lui.

_COLLEGE HOGWARTS, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledor_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher Mr Esteban Malfoy,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Hogwarts. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Malfoy, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva_ _McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe_

Après une lecture attentive, Esteban leva un regard étonné vers son père.

« Hogwarts… C'est l'école où tu as été, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Tous les sorciers et les sorcières d'Angleterre y vont. Toi aussi. Alors, je lui dis quoi à Dumbledor : oui… ou non ?

-... D'accord », répondit Esteban en souriant après un moment de réflexion.

« Par contre, mon garçon, ton nom là-bas ne sera sûrement pas Malfoy, j'en ai bien peur…

-Pourquoi ? »

Le visage de l'homme se ferma et une lueur fugace de douleur bien réelle passa.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas en parler. Mais tu le sauras bien assez vite, crois-moi ! »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, puis Draco Malfoy s'accroupit face à son fils, se mettant à sa hauteur, et le serra un instant dans ses bras.

« J'espère que tu aimeras », lui souffla-t-il.

Puis, aussi surprenant qu'il ait été en le prenant dans ses bras, il le relâcha et partit dans sa chambre sans même se retourner.

_Il… Il m'a serré dans ses bras… J'y crois pas !_ criait le cœur de l'enfant en voyant son père s'en aller.

Et le cœur léger il délaissa le petit déjeuner préparé quelques instants plus tôt et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour finir la lecture de cette lettre qui allait changer sa vie.


	4. Un enfant qui comprend et un père

**Vendredi 29 Septembre (date de correction)**

Bonjour !

Oui, comme promis, la suite, le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire.

**Disclaimer** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à JK Rowling ainsi que beaucoup de personnages et noms. Le reste, surtout bien sûr l'histoire, m'appartiennent ! Mais vous inquiétez pas, une razzia chez JKR est organisée dans l'ombre pour tout lui prendre, la nuit tombée ! Nié hé !

**Résumé : **Draco Malfoy, 21ans, Mangemort de profession, fait une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. Et cette rencontre n'a qu'une année! Le bébé qui le sauvera de son Enfer... encore faut-il qu'il veuille bien le laisser vivre !

**Spoiler : **Ne prend en compte que les cinq premiers tome! J'ai beau avoir lu le sixième, cette fic est antérieur !

**Rating : **K+ pour des insinuations sur la mort, la torture, le viol...

Heureusement, la noirceur n'est qu'une partie de cette histoire. Donc beaucoup de douceur et d'amour paternel dans cette histoire.. Et qui sait, d'amour tout court ?

Je rajoute que du YAOI est présent dans cette fic un peu partout, alors, même si c'est un peu tard, si une personne ne se sent pas à l'aise avec ceci, _vade retro_. J'ai prévenu, maintenant.

Ensuite je remercie du fond de mon petit coeur mi-ange, mi-démon, ces lecteurs et lectrices qui m'ont chacun laissés un petit mot ! Je parle donc de: Scalla, Namyothis, Paprika Star et mon Gold Fish ! Je vous remercie infiniment ! Vos commentaires m'ont fais très plaisir ! (Comme à tout auteur qui se respecte !) Bonne lecture à vous quatre en espérant que tout cela vous plaira !

Et bonne lecture à tous les autres !

**Père d'une Vie**

_Chapitre quatre : Un enfant qui comprend et un père qui apprend ! _

Draco s'installa tranquillement à son bureau avant de grimacer de douleur, ses fesses touchant légèrement la chaise en bois. Il rechigna puis s'autorisa un petit sourire désabusé qui se réprima aussitôt.

_Bien, mettons-nous au travail. Je ne veux pas qu'Eban se retrouve coincé avec mon nom de famille sur le dos. Ce serait trop cruel. J'ai tout fait pour lui cacher qui j'étais, et j'aimerai que lui, au moins, reste dans l'anonymat._

Tout en pensant, il sortit une feuille de parchemin, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et commença sa lettre.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il finit par soupirer, toujours insatisfait, mais résigné face à sa misérable requête :

Professeur Dumbledor,

Je voudrai m'entretenir officieusement avec vous, dans un coin dépourvu du risque d'être vu ou entendu, pour discuter avec vous de mon fils Esteban.

Et d'une autre chose à laquelle j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières années.

Mon fils a cependant accepté d'aller à Poudlard. Merci de l'avoir accepté.

Avec mes salutations distinguées,

Draco Malfoy.

Il la relut deux ou trois fois, tiraillé entre deux options : soit celle de jeter cette lettre à la poubelle et réessayer d'en écrire une qui serait sûrement pire que celle-ci, soit celle de la garder et de l'envoyer. Oui, finalement, le choix était vite considéré.

Il se leva, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit avant de siffler. Il attendit quelques instants avant de voir apparaître un hibou Grand Duc qu'il laissa choir sur son avant-bras. Il attacha soigneusement la lettre à la patte du hibou, vérifia deux fois qu'elle ne se déferrait pas en chemin, et finalement chuchota :

"Je te fais confiance, Heaven, tu emportes cette lettre à Albus Dumbledor _en personne_. Je ne veux pas que quiconque la lise. Ne t'arrêtes pas en chemin et, surtout, ne perds pas cette lettre."

Il était encore un peu nerveux quand il laissa échapper le Grand Duc qui lui avait gentiment mordillé les doigts avant de s'envoler, mais le hibou était lancé ; plus de retour en arrière possible.

_Bien il ne reste plus qu'à attendre _tranquillement _son retour… et la réponse qu'il ramènera._

Cette réponse vint bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait crû. Le soir même elle atterrissait devant lui, à côté de son assiette.

Esteban s'arrêta brièvement de manger, étonné de voir une lettre débarquée le soir. D'habitude c'était le matin. Elle devait être vraiment importante.

Le jeune garçon regarda attentivement le visage de son père, le vit tendu quand il ouvrit l'enveloppe et fût aussi soulagé que lui quand celui-ci se détendit à vue d'œil. L'homme tourna vers lui un visage souriant, réconfortant.

"Il nous reste un mois avant le début de ton année scolaire. Quand voudrais-tu que nous allions acheter tes affaires d'école, Eban ?"

"N'importe quand !" répondit vivement l'enfant, émerveillé face au mot « scolaire ». C'était pour lui comme le passeport pour la liberté et l'épanouissement !

Draco eut un sourire contrit en se rappelant lamentablement que n'importe quel jour ferait l'affaire, effectivement, puisque son fils ne sortait jamais, et donc n'avait en aucun cas une journée particulièrement chargée.

"Alors je me libérerai mercredi soir pour préparer tout cela pour jeudi… Et puis… Je… Je ne viendrai pas avec toi, Ban."

Le garçon leva des yeux étonnés et tristes vers son père.

"Pourquoi ?"

Le Mangemort soupira puis répondit lentement :

"Ca ne te regarde pas, jeune homme."

Quand Draco Malfoy prenait ce ton impersonnel, mieux valait se taire. Esteban le savait mieux que personne et s'obligea à plus de discipline. Mais sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Et son dépit aussi.

Après le dîner, le trentagénaire se dirigea dans sa chambre, et se rassit comme au matin devant sa table de travail.

_Autant en finir tout de suite, pour que cela ne traîne pas._

Il prit sa plume, la trempa à nouveau dans l'encre violette de son encrier… et mordit le bout de cette même plume. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir mettre en réponse ? Comment introduire tout cela ? Il n'était pas habitué à remercier ! C'était même impossible quant à son caractère !

Professeur Dumbledor,

Je vous serai gré de ne pas être en retard et je prends note du nom du restaurant que vous proposez.

Le Mercredi soir pourrait-il vous convenir ?

Mr Malfoy

Voilà ! Ce n'était pas si mal ? Si? Oui…

Tant pis ! Il enferma le parchemin dans une enveloppe et fit transplaner la lettre jusque dans le bureau de Dumbledor. Sa manipulation allait être reconnu par son maître, mais cela faisait partit de son plan. Chaque transplanage laissait une trace que l'on pouvait suivre si l'on s'y intéressait. Bientôt son bras le brûlerait et il devrait se rendre au château.

Et en effet quelques minutes plus tard, on s'occupa de lui. Mais pas de la façon dont il s'y attendait : deux coups sonores retentirent à la porte de Draco Malfoy. Il fût estomaqué qu'on ose venir jusque chez lui! Il avait tellement accentué ce fait qu'il en devint presque rouge de colère et d'appréhension.

_Esteban_ fût la première pensée du Mangemort.

Il se précipita jusqu'à la chambre du jeune garçon, vérifia qu'il était à l'intérieur et avant que l'enfant n'ait fait un geste, il le pétrifia. Le sort le plus simple et le plus rapide pour le maintenir sous un total contrôle. Il regrettait beaucoup de lui faire subir cela mais il n'avait pas le choix…

Puis, tout à fait furieux, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement ample et véhément de la main, tenant sa baguette fiévreusement bien avant d'y parvenir.

Il ne vit pas qui était la personne qui avait frappé mais il lui lança sans ménagement :

"_Doloris !_"

L'homme en face de lui se crispa puis finit par crier de douleur. Pour ne pas faire trop de scandale, Draco transplana avec lui au château de Voldemort.

Arrivé à destination, il n'attendit pas et attaqua tout en continuant la mutilation du Mangemort :

"Tout le monde sait pertinemment, commença-t-il en persiflant, la voix vibrante, lançant un nouveau Doloris au Mangemort à ses pieds, que je déteste qu'on aille me chercher _chez moi_ ! (Doloris) Jamais je n'ai permis à qui que ce soit (Doloris) de s'approcher de ma demeure !"

Son ton était un des plus déchaîné qu'il ait jamais pris et il ne s'arrêta à aucun moment de faire crier son captif.

"Tu vas payer pour les autres qui aimeraient faire de même ! _Cruciatus_ "

Là, il allait beaucoup trop loin mais il le fallait. Il eut pitié de celui qui était face à lui mais continua. Ce fût une voix de velours et légèrement sifflante qui l'arrêta :

"Allons, allons, mon Dragon. C'est moi qui l'aie envoyé…"

-Quand on vient me chercher," commença l'homme aux cheveux blonds en se tournant doucement vers son « Maître », "on me brûle le bras ! Ca a toujours été comme ça, pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui ?"

Sa voix était rauque d'animosité envers Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci s'en délecta, bien qu'il préféra voir Draco dans son lit et excité _par_ lui que devant lui et furieux _contre_ lui.

"Viens avec moi, mon cher Dragon, viens," dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en prenant le bras de l'homme désirable et en le guidant à travers le château, laissant seul le Mangemort qu'avait lacéré Draco.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de Voldemort et celui-ci lâcha le bras de son amant pour aller s'asseoir sur son siège après avoir fermé l'immense porte d'un geste ferme.

"Draco, tu m'as l'air bien fatigué et nerveux. Tout va bien ?"

Draco fit un geste exaspéré, légèrement exagéré et commença :

"Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Dumbledor m'a envoyé une nouvelle lettre pour que je revienne du bon côté. Je lui ai renvoyé la réponse !"

-Ah oui, je vois…

-Tu vois ?" fulmina Draco.

Voldemort parût quelque peu étourdi par cette réponse aussi violente face à lui, et surtout par le tutoiement. C'était un acte insensé face à lui, inégalable d'effronterie ! Il regarda fixement Draco pendant quelques instants avant de répondre :

"Mon petit Dragon… Tu es fatigué depuis quelques temps, je crois. Cela fait un moment que j'ai cette impression."

Draco fit mine de vouloir l'interrompre et Voldemort, d'un simple mouvement de bras, lui retira sa faculté de parler. Draco en parût estomaqué!

"Je suis désolé, mon cher Draco, mais la réplique n'est aucunement accordée. Je veux que tu te reposes pendant quelques temps. Et quand tu iras mieux, reviens me voir. Je veux qu'au minimum tu disparaisses trois semaines. Ca te laisse largement le temps de faire une introspection de toi-même... Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?"

Son regard croisa celui de son fidèle Mangemort et laissa passer assez d'intensité pour que Draco baisse le sien.

Ce jeu commençait à l'amuser. Il trouvait si facile de duper Voldemort à présent ! Celui-ci n'était vraiment plus comme il y avait dix ans ! En comparaison, ce qui se tenait devant lui était une vraie loque.

"Maître, qui me dit que je ne serai pas suivis tous les jours pendant cette pause injustifiée ?" demanda-t-il enfin, surpris de pouvoir à nouveau parler.

"Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher ?

-Aucunement, Maître," répondit calmement Draco. "Mais l'intimité est une chose que je prends très au sérieux.

-Pour un Mangemort, ce n'est pas très naturel. Mes fidèles serviteurs mettent tout en commun."

_Je sers vraiment un fantôme. Ce n'est plus _lui_. Ce n'est plus du tout le Voldemort que j'ai connu ! Il aurait déjà dû me mettre à terre d'un bon Cruciatus devant l'indiscipline dont je fais preuve ! Mais qu'est-il devenu ? Ai-je toujours servi une ombre de ce que je croyais être vivant ?_

"Je suis peut-être Mangemort, mais je n'aime pas les moins que rien qui essaient d'y ressembler, et, pardonnez-moi Maître, mais je ne vois que ça ici."

Lord Voldemort parût furieux et ses yeux flamboyèrent mais c'est d'une voix calme et plutôt froide qu'il dit :

"Je vais mettre cette réplique sur le compte de ton instabilité psychologique de ces jours derniers et te donner ma parole de ne pas t'espionner."

Sur ce, il jeta un sort qui les enveloppa entièrement d'une lumière grisâtre et disparût.

"Je mourrais si je transgressais cette promesse. Je suis toujours de parole, si tu l'oubliais, face à mes plus fidèles serviteurs. Maintenant disparaît ! Hors de ma vue !"

Draco transplana aussitôt. Dès qu'il atterrit chez lui, il se moqua cyniquement :

"_Hors de ma vue_ ! PF ! Je t'en foutrais des _Hors de ma vue_ ! Même plus capable de m'attaquer, de m'envoyer valser comme au bon vieux temps ! T'es misérable vieux, vraiment misérable ! Il était temps que je change ! Et tout ça grâce à… Esteban !"

Sa voix s'était faîte précipitée et forte, et il courut dans la chambre du garçon. Il ouvrit férocement la porte ; le jeune homme était toujours allongé, mais pas aussi tendu qu'il l'aurait été si il avait encore été sous l'effet du Stupéfix.

"Eban?" Demanda l'homme, un peu anxieux en s'approchant du jeune garçon.

"C'est bon, ça va...," lui répondit une voix faible.

Le corps du petit se ramassa sur lui-même puis il s'assied.

"Esteban... Je suis vraiment désolé. Je... C'était la seule chose à faire si je voulais...

-Si tu voulais quoi?" Demanda le jeune garçon, les yeux brillants. "Si tu voulais m'empêcher de rencontrer des gens, de m'intégrer au monde? Est-ce que je vais vraiment aller à l'école ou est-ce que c'est aussi une ruse pour me calmer !"

-Je..." Draco était complètement désemparé. "Esteban... "

Malfoy se mit de toute sa hauteur face à son fils et lui tendit une main.

"Viens. Allons dans le salon, nous serons mieux installés pour discuter."

'Ban leva un regard étonné vers lui puis saisit sa main et le suivit silencieusement à travers la maison.

Quand ils furent installés, face à face, la petite table entre eux, Draco poussa un long soupir et dit tout en le regardant fixement:

"Eban... Ce que je vais te dire est dur à expliquer et je ne sais même pas par où commencer...

-Le début serait le mieux," répondit laconiquement l'enfant.

Un rire nerveux et légèrement fier s'échappa des lèvres de Draco avant que celui-ci ne reprenne:

"Oui, il paraît... Tu sais, le monde où tu vas entrer te réserve tellement de surprises ! Ici, tu n'as rien découvert. Tu as été plus qu'obéissant et tu auras le droit en entrant à Hogwarts de t'amuser... de te lâcher !

-Hogwarts...

-C'est une très bonne école de magie, je te l'ai déjà dit n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est là où tu es allé n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me trompe pas?

-Non. De plus, les professeurs sont les mêmes que de mon temps. Dumbledor, qui est toujours le directeur depuis plus d'une cinquantaine d'années, les a tous gardés."

-Quel âge a-t-il ?" Demanda l'enfant, intéressé

"Plus de cent ans ! Je crois que c'est la forte magie qui l'habite qui lui permet de rester vivant aussi longtemps. Il est l'un des plus puissants sorciers du monde… comme notre cher Harry Potter."

Cet aveu lui avait brûlé la langue et il l'avait dit d'un ton ironique, mais il fallait qu'Esteban soit au courant du plus de chose possible pour ne pas que l'on s'intéresse de trop près à lui.

"Harry Potter ?

-Oui... Cette histoire est très longue. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui," répondit Eban tout en ramenant ses jambes à lui, en posant son menton sur ses genoux. Il avait rapidement entendu parler de cet homme sur les journaux.

"Bien. C'était avant que tu naisses, bien avant. Il y a...30ans. J'avais alors 1an à peine. C'était une époque de désolation. Un grand mage noir avait fait son apparition. Il avait étudié à Poudlard mais n'était pas pour autant devenu un "gentil". Chacun choisit sa voie, la voie sur laquelle il veut marcher, apprendre, qui le guidera vers l'avenir.

-Quel voie as-tu choisis toi ?"

La question était enfantine mais Draco eut du mal à ne pas blêmir. Son cœurs saignait de regret.

"Je ne sais pas, 'Ban, je ne le sais vraiment pas. Mon chemin était le mauvais, mais il est continuellement en changement, je crois. Peut-être que celui que je choisis en ce moment est le meilleur.

-Pourquoi le chemin que tu as choisis n'était pas le bon?

-Lorsqu j'étais jeune, 'Eban, je ne pensais qu'à une chose. La chose à laquelle jamais tu ne dois te fier : je voulais tout ! La puissance, la renommé, la suprématie... Tout. Etre le maître du monde était mon ambition. Mais la réalisation de ce rêve n'existe pas et n'existera jamais. Et c'est tant mieux pour l'humanité. Je me suis engagé du côté sombre, du côté de Lord Voldemort.

-Mais maintenant tu as changé ?

-J'ai peut-être changé, jeune homme, mais je suis toujours sous ses ordres. C'est un sorcier qui n'a soif que de morts, de massacres et de sang… Moi j'ai évolué, et je sais que de le servir ne me sert plus à rien. Je suis ambitieux, je ne le cache pas, mais ma vie est finie à ses côtés. Il est devenu… dégénérescent ! Mais je crois que personne ne s'en est jamais aperçu… Peut-être Potter…

-Qui sont Harry Potter et Voldemort ?"

La question était bien plus profonde qu'il n'y paraissait. Draco savait son fils intelligent et il venait à nouveau de le prouver. Sans grande connaissance de l'histoire du Monde Magique, il avait comprit le lien qui unissait le Mage Sombre et Harry Potter. Il les avait tout de suite mis en commun.

"Ce sont des Némésis, des personnes complètement opposés dont le sang est maintenant pour ainsi dire le même. Reprenons donc mon histoire d'il y a 30ans. Lord Voldemort régnait en maître absolu sur le Monde sorcier et même Moldu. Il a décidé de tuer Lily et James Potter. C'étaient de grands sorciers, mais Lily était aussi une Sang de Bourbe. Le soir d'Halloween, après avoir découvert leur cachette grâce à un traître, Voldemort est allé chez eux. Il a affronté et tué James Potter puis il est allé dans la chambre de leur fils, Harry. Il y avait Lily et elle l'a protégé, je crois. Et si j'ai bien appris mes cours," finit-il sarcastiquement, "c'est l'amour et le courage dont à fait preuve cette femme en mourrant pour son fils qui a protégé cet enfant d'un an.

-C'était Harry Potter ?

-Oui, communément appelé le Survivant. Voldemort lui a lancé le sortilège de mort, l'_Avada_ _Kedavra_. Mais Harry n'est pas mort. Ce sort s'est retourné contre le Lord Noir et il a été réduit à une… _chose_. Une chose bien moins humaine ou vivante qu'il n'en existe dans ce monde. Il n'a fait que survivre pendant quinze ans. Au cours de notre quatrième année, cet imbécile de Potter s'est fait prendre et Voldemort s'est servit de son sang pour ressusciter. Tout cela grâce à un traître, qui est mort de nos jours d'ailleurs.

-Qui était ce traître ?

-Il s'appelait Peter Pettigrow. Il est mort il y a cinq ans."

Draco finit par se rendre compte que ses paroles étaient plutôt crûs pour un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Il jeta un regard vers ce petit si intelligent et ne remarqua aucune trace de peur voir de dégoût. Il écoutait. Il était tout simplement _attentif_. Draco reprit :

"Si j'ai bien compris Voldemort, Peter Pettigrow était devenu le Gardien du Secret de la famille Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, être Gardien du Secret?

-Cela signifie que Peter était la seule et unique personne qui pouvait dévoiler la cachette des Potter.

-Ca voulait dire que la famille Potter attendait déjà la venue de Voldemort?"

Malfoy ouvrit un instant grand les yeux puis sourit à Esteban:

"C'est incroyable à quel point tu réfléchis vite et comprends les choses! Oui, ils l'attendaient. C'étaient de puissants sorciers qui aidaient Dumbledor, avec quelques autres personnes, à oeuvrer contre le Lord Noir à leur façon. Ils travaillaient activement pour cela et ne s'appuyaient pas sur de vaines paroles, comme le Ministère de cette époque. Ils menaient de véritables expéditions... Les Potter étaient donc la cible idéale pour déstabiliser le côté de Dumbledor.

-Pourquoi Peter Pettigrow les a trahis?"

Un rire glacial s'échappa des lèvres de Draco Malfoy. Le jeune garçon frissonna.

"C'était un être des plus abjects, le genre de personne auquel jamais tu ne dois faire confiance. C'était l'ami des Potter, de Rémus Lupin et de Sirius Black."

Il avait craché les noms de ces Gryffondors comme il aurait craché celui de son propre père. Des noms abjects qu'il aurait préféré ne pas même prononcer ou entendre.

"Sirius Black était leur plus fidèle ami. C'était lui qui devait être le Gardien. Mais il était comme toi, intelligent, bien que trop idéaliste et aveugle comme tous ses amis : c'est lui qui leur a conseillé de prendre Peter. Il savait qu'il serait le premier à qui penserait Voldemort en tant que Gardien puisqu'il était l'homme le plus proche de la famille Potter. Si il y avait un Gardien, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Alors Peter a prit sa place. Mais... Peter était un authentique lâche et il est allé rejoindre Voldemort, lui a fait part de la cachette de James et Lily Potter. Puis il a fait croire à son assassinat par Sirius Black.

-Sirius Black... A force d'entendre son nom, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir lu dans un journal... Est-il connu?

-Oui très. Il a été accusé de meurtre," dit le Mangemort le sourire aux lèvres. "Tu sais, je ne suis pas gentil, Ban. Je suis même froid et sans sentiments, souvent. Tu as le droit d'être dégoûté par moi, tu as le droit d'avoir peur de moi, tu as même le droit... de me détester..."

La conversation avait dévié sur un sujet très sensible chez l'adulte. Et le pire était de se savoir le seul fautif de cette situation dangereuse.

"Tu as tué beaucoup de gens?" Demanda calmement l'enfant.

"Oui," répondit l'homme en baissant la tête.

"Tu as aimé cela?

-... Oui.

-Tu aimes toujours cela?

-Non...

-Tu as juré fidélité éternelle à ce Voldemort n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, en effet...

-Et tu te tiendras à cette fidélité?

-Non!

-Alors tu as choisis de suivre et rejoindre... Dumb... Dumbledor?"

Cette hésitation face à un nom aussi étrange arracha un mini sourire au trentagénaire mais il répondit d'un air étonné:

"Oui...

-Alors je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir. Je crois que tu regrettes déjà tout cela."

C'était incroyable! Draco ne savait plus si il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de le gifler ou simplement de le regarder éternellement dans ses yeux bleu nuit. Il releva la tête vers son fils:

"Je me demande ce que je vais faire de toi. Tu es beaucoup trop intelligent pour un enfant de dix ans! Je suis même en colère contre toi par ce que tu résonnes plus rapidement que moi..."

Esteban, contrit, sourit quelque peu.

"Je trouve cela plutôt facile.

-Comment as-tu deviné pour Dumbledor?

-Dumbledor... Directeur de Poudlard, plus de cent ans, dirige des contre-attaques illégales contre Voldemort, a une place dans ton respect... Ouais, je crois que c'était vraiment dur!"

La dernière phrase ironique fit rire Draco qui se détendit enfin.

"Tu es sacrément intelligent!

Je suis ton fils non?" Dit le jeune garçon, souriant.

Le sourire de Draco s'affaiblit un peu mais il s'obligea à paraître heureux. Finalement, c'était le cas dans le coeur... pas vrai? Il n'avait peut-être pas son sang, mais c'était bien lui qui l'avait... disons... élevé?

Et Draco eut envie, pour la première fois de sa vie, de dire toute la vérité à cet enfant. Mais c'était bien trop cruel de sa part. Il était peut-être intelligent, mais son coeur, lui, était jeune et fragile...

Le jeudi soir Draco laissa Esteban s'occuper de lui-même et sortit pour son rendez-vous. Il avait choisit sa maison pour son emplacement particulier : un peu en retrait de la ville sorcière mais assez proche de moyens de communications et de déplacements.

C'est ainsi qu'il marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes, entrant dans la ville et se dirigeant vers le Centre des Voyages par Cheminées de la ville. Ayant caché son visage sous une capuche sombre et magique et attaché ses longs cheveux blond platine, il passait pour une créature étrange qui se refusait à embarrasser les gens par la laideur de son physique.

L'homme du comptoir d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux déjà grisonnants et le bout du nez rouge d'avoir trop bu pendant le dîner et de n'avoir pas eu assez de temps pour décuver, lui offrit le plus rapidement possible son ticket pour sa destination.

"Merci," répondit simplement Draco de sa voix profonde et légèrement traînante.

Il se dirigea vers la Cheminée que lui indiquait de la main l'homme à moitié ivre et, jetant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, il épela distinctement:

"Restaurant _Dame de Feu_."

Il se laissa glisser, les bras en croix, les mains sur ses épaules. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de balade ! L'arrivée fût, comme dans tout restaurant, assez douce. Un coussin moelleux l'attendait et un homme l'aida rapidement à se lever. Sa capuche, magiquement attaché tout contre sa tête, n'avait pas bougé et cachait toujours son visage aux gens. L'homme qui l'avait aidé à se relever le guida à un de ses confrères qui l'accueillit avec froideur mais courtoisie:

"Monsieur, avez-vous réservé?"

"Non, c'est Monsieur Dumbledor qui l'a fait."

"Monsieur Dumbledor... Monsieur Dumbledor," répéta le serveur tout en passant en revue sa liste. Puis il s'arrêta net et leva vers lui des yeux brillants. "Dumbledor! Vous êtes son invité mystère? Bien, suivez-moi je vous pris."

Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser avec ironie que l'attitude du jeune homme avait changé du tout au tout, à la mention du nom "Dumbledor".

"Voilà, Monsieur," reprit le serveur tout en s'écartant pour laisser passer son hôte.

Draco s'avança et apprécia l'intimité dont était pourvu le lieu où il avait atterrit en suivant le serveur. Il salua son ancien directeur d'un signe de tête et attendit que le serveur, qu'il fixait d'un regard sans équivoque possible, soit partit pour s'installer confortablement.

"Bonsoir," commença-t-il.

"Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy," répondit poliment Dumbledor avec un sourire simple sur les lèvres.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis Dumbledor accentua son sourire, le rendant plus franc.

"Eh bien Draco...

-Pas de familiarité avec moi, Dumbledor," coupa froidement Draco.

"Bien, bien, reprit doucement Albus, tout en faisant de légers moulinets de ses deux mains entre lui et l'autre homme. "J'aimerais savoir ce qui te préoccupe tant pour que tu viennes me voir."

Draco fit un effort pour ne pas faire remarquer à ce _cher_ Albus que le tutoiement faisait aussi partie de la familiarité.

"D'abord... Pourquoi avoir choisi ce restaurant? Il me paraît si... simple et normal...

-Ca, c'est par ce qu'il l'est. Mais je connais ceux qui s'en occupent et ils sont tout à fait discrets."

Rassuré par ces paroles venant d'un homme en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, bien qu'il ne l'aimât pas beaucoup, Draco rejeta quelques secondes la tête en arrière, faisant tomber par ce même geste la capuche qu'il avait désenchanté, et soupira. Puis doucement il commença:

"Je vois mal Esteban commencer l'année avec mon nom de famille...

-Je vois... Esteban Blackwisdom devrait convenir, je pense ?"

Draco ouvrit légèrement ses yeux d'un air effaré qu'il réprimait mal, l'air négligemment méfiant face à Dumbledor.

"Comment...," bredouilla-t-il avec peine.

"Facile. Des parents morts, un enfant disparût puis un point magique qui apparaît et disparaît tout aussi soudainement dans une maison laissée à l'abandon et reprit par une créature non identifiée. Une petite enquête rapide et discrète et voilà, mon cher, le résultat : un bébé retrouvé et en bonne forme.

-Vous... m'avez espionné!

-Et je dois bien te dire que je ne m'en veux pas. Il fallait vérifier! Et cela va permettre à ce petit Esteban de sortir son nez de cette maison."

Draco ne trouva pas grand-chose à rétorquer et préféra se taire.

Les plats d'entrée arrivèrent ce qui évita à Draco Malfoy de devoir supporter le regard de Dumbledor.

Quand ils furent à nouveau seuls, aucun mot ne fût tout d'abord échangé. Cette ambiance mettait les nerfs du trentagénaire à rude épreuve. Il en profita pour détailler minutieusement son ancien directeur.

Dumbledor avait changé. Plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Oui, cet homme n'était pas immortel. Les rides s'étaient accumulées sur son visage et ses mains. Ses yeux étaient plus enfoncés dans leurs orbites qu'il ne se le rappelait. Il était aussi émacié. Ce n'était plus le même homme énergique et vivant. Oui, il avait vieillit... Seul ses yeux pétillants gardaient presque le même éclat.

Le repas passa en un silence de plus en plus pesant. Draco fût plus que soulager de le voir se terminer.

"Bien, je préfère que l'on parle le ventre plein et sans être dérangés," commença Albus tout en faisant un mouvement de main qui fit se fermer des battants à l'entrée de leur recoin, enfermant les deux hommes dans un cocon que Draco trouvait presque étouffant. Le vieil homme leva à nouveau sa main et Draco sentit un sort se mettre en place.

"Sort de Silence," répondit le Directeur au regard de son ancien élève.

Draco hocha simplement la tête.

"Bien, cher Malfoy. Je crois que nous pouvons parler tranquillement à présent. Esteban n'est pas la seule raison de votre présence ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact. Dumbledor… je voudrais me joindre à vous contre Voldemort."

Les yeux du vieil homme se mirent à briller d'une lueur de plaisir alors que son visage semblait rajeunir de quelques années :

"Pourquoi cela ?"

Draco savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas mentir. Celui qui était face à lui était l'un des plus puissants sorciers qui existaient dans ce monde, même si sa puissance commençait à décliner.

"Je n'essaierais pas de vous faire avaler que, un jour, comme cela, je me suis rendu compte que Voldemort était le méchant et que vous étiez les gentils… Ce serait parfaitement risible ! Mon temps au côté de Voldemort est simplement fini. Les massacres, les morts inutiles… ce n'est plus pour moi. J'en suis venu à préférer une vie tranquille en compagnie de mon fils que passer mon temps à tuer sans raison. Mon ambition est un pur rêve irréalisable mais je pourrais l'approcher si je changeais un peu de tactique, je crois… Rester aux côtés de Voldemort ne me sert maintenant plus à rien."

Albus regarda l'homme face à lui, ses yeux s'assombrissant.

"Jurez-vous fidélité à la cause de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Draco Malfoy ?

-Je repasserai, pour une telle imbécillité. J'ai juré fidélité éternelle à Voldemort et voilà où je suis aujourd'hui. Je crois préférable de vous éviter cette mascarade.

-Bien… Et puis-je savoir quelle est votre ambition maintenant ?"

Draco renifla, le regard fier, dirigé vers celui, écoeurant de bienveillance, du vieil homme. Il avait pris un air de défi.

"Je veux du pouvoir, naturellement.

-Près de Voldemort, vous en avez.

-Pas assez ! Et je veux la liberté pour mon fils ! "

"La liberté pour mon fils"… C'était en faite la raison la plus sûre qu'il ait. Il était profondément attaché à ce garçon si intelligent. Il l'avait élevé, l'avait vu grandir…

"Esteban sera protégé par l'Ordre, soyez-en sûr.

-Je préfèrerai qu'il ne soit jamais découvert !

-Nous ferons notre possible…

-Alors vous acceptez mon entrée du… Bon Côté ?

-Oui, je l'accepte. Mais serez-vous capable de supporter votre condition ?"

Un rire froid et sans joie s'échappa d'un Draco à l'air un peu hagard :

"J'ai supporté cet ordure de Voldemort toute ma vie, alors quelques années de plus, qu'est-ce donc ?

-Je sais que vous êtes le plus proche Mangemort de Voldemort depuis des années…

-Vous avez de bons renseignements," répondit laconiquement le blond.

"Et je sais aussi que c'est vous qui avez tué votre père.

-Ah, là, vous me bluffez.

-Et vous savez très bien que vous serez punis pour cette faute.

-Je le savais…

-Mais je me porterai garant de vous devant vos crimes si vous…

-Epargnez-moi ces paroles ! Je me fiche de ma vie, j'espère seulement laisser un monde à peu près en paix pour Eban.

-Réfléchissez, pourtant. Sans vous, Esteban Blackwisdom se sentira seul et sans famille. Ce monde en paix sera pour lui un monde sans joie. Les parents sont irremplaçables dans le cœur des enfants.

-Et pourtant que n'aurais-je donner pour changer les miens !

-Esteban Blackwisdom…

-Malfoy ! Esteban Malfoy !" cracha le plus jeune, se sentant de plus en plus furieux.

"Esteban Malfoy ira comme tous les enfants à Hogwarts et ne sera pas assimilé à votre nom. Nous veillerons à sa sécurité dans l'enceinte du collège.

-Le collège tombe en ruine. Les sortilèges mis en place…

-... vont être remplacés sous peu par Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter ! Toujours là, lui !

-Oui, toujours, toujours…"

La discussion porta sur d'autres sujets tout aussi réjouissants que les précédents et Draco fût heureux de pouvoir quitter enfin ce vieillard pour retourner chez lui, se soûler et se coucher. Les années à venir promettaient d'être longue et difficiles et il allait devoir supporter la présence de ce crétin de Potter plusieurs fois durant ces quelques années…

_Si jamais je sors vivant de tout cela, je partirai loin, très loin d'ici, juste pour m'éviter la face de cet abruti de Survivant !_

_Ima_


	5. Un enfant impulsif et un père attentif

**Bonjour!**

**Oui, comme promis, la suite, le chapitre 5! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît **

**Disclaimer****: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à JK Rowling ainsi que beaucoup de personnages et noms. Le reste, surtout bien sûr l'histoire, m'appartiennent! Mais vous inquiétez pas, une razzia chez JKR est organisée dans l'ombre pour tout lui prendre, la nuit tombée! Nié hé!**

**Résumé: Draco Malfoy, 21ans, Mangemort de profession, fait une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. Et cette rencontre n'a qu'une année! Le bébé qui le sauvera de son Enfer... encore faut-il qu'il veuille bien le laisser vivre!**

**Spoiler: Ne prend en compte que les cinq premiers tome! J'ai beau avoir lu le sixième, cette fic est antérieur!**

**Rating: K+ pour des insinuations sur la mort, la torture, le viol...**

**Heureusement, la noirceur n'est qu'une partie de cette histoire. Donc beaucoup de douceur et d'amour paternel dans cette histoire.. Et qui sait, d'amour tout court?**

**Je rajoute que du YAOI est présent dans cette fic un peu partout, alors, même si c'est un peu tard, si une personne ne se sent pas à l'aise avec ceci, _vade retro_. J'ai prévenu, maintenant.**

**Je remercie fort, fort, fort Ayuluna, Paprika Star, Namyothis et Scalla pour leur soutien et leurs bôôôôôô commentaires! Merciiiiiiii! Ca m'a fait très plaisir! Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant. (Mais où est passé mon Poisson Rouge! oO')**

**J'ai adoré écrire ce chaître, c'est mon préféré pour l'instant (en fait c'est le début que je trouve terrible! J'a pris mon pied! )**

**Résumé des chapitres précédents: Draco Malfoy, Mangemort, a pris sous son aile un bébé, Esteban Blackwisdom, qui a maintenant bien grandi. Celui-ci reçoit sa lettre de Poudlard et est invité à rentrer en 1ère année. Draco Malfoy prend alors rendez-vous avec Dumbledor (le plus aimablement possible, bien sûr) pour discuter de quelques "petits" problèmes. Il "perd les pédales" ( seul moyen d'arriver à ses fins) et se voit offert quelques jours de congés par Voldemort, plus pâteux que jamais! En rentrant de son entrevue avec Dumbledore, il boit un petit verre...**

****

**Père d'Une Vie**

_Chapitre 5 : Un enfant impulsif et un père attentif._

Des coups frappés sur la porte réveillèrent Draco Malfoy. Il regarda d'un air hagard l'heure : 10 :22. Qui était l'abruti qui frappait à cette saloperie de porte !

Sa tête lui tourna quand il se leva et, se sentant légèrement nauséeux et peu sûr de ses mouvements, il se demanda un instant ce qui s'était passé le jour précédent pour qu'il se retrouve dans un tel état !

De nouveaux coups se répandirent dans la maison et Draco alla d'un air rageur vers la porte, baguette en main. Quel ne fût pas sa surprise, et son envie de meurtre, quand apparût face à lui nul autre que… Severus Snape !

La robe de sorcier, noire, les cheveux moins gras en comparaison de sa jeunesse, légèrement grisâtres aussi, les yeux tout aussi noir qu'à l'époque, sa posture toujours fière provocatrice et sombre, son air supérieur et calme en comparaison du séisme que subissait Draco en lui, finit par enrager ce dernier.

"Que… que faites-vous ici !"

"Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui m'envoie, ne vous méprenez pas…"

"Alors qui ?"

Sa voix était teintée de colère contenue et de douleur. Sa tête lui tournait misérablement et il savait que s'il lâchait le chambranle de la porte, il s'effondrerait. Il venait de se souvenir du pourquoi de son état présent. L'alcool n'était vraiment pas recommandé pour lui !

Albus Dumbledor.

Au bord de la nausée et d'un sursaut incontrôlable, il se recula de la porte pour s'effondrer au milieu de sa cuisine.

Pathétique! Pensa rageusement le plus jeune des deux hommes.

"Draco !" s'exclama son ancien professeur tout en fermant la porte après avoir vérifier que personne ne les espionnait, et se précipitant vers l'homme étalé par terre.

"Est-ce que sa va ? Qu'as-tu ?"

Draco était resté assez proche de cet homme vieillissant. Leurs rapports étaient la plupart du temps professionnels mais occasionnellement une certaine intimité s'insinuait.

"Rien, j'ai juste trop bu…"

"Trop bu ? Tu n'as jamais tenu l'alcool, imbécile !"

"Ne me traite pas comme un enfant !"

"Je ne te traite pas comme un enfant mais comme un abruti fini, c'est différent ! Lève-toi," ordonna Severus en l'attrapant sans ménagement par le bras.

S'aidant de Snape, Draco se releva tant bien que mal et se laissa guider. Severus l'emmena dans le salon, le trouvant par le plus pur des hasards. Personne n'avait jamais osé entrer chez Draco le Mangemort personnel de Voldemort. Tout le monde savait, par contre, que ce serait sûrement la mort qui les accueillerait, le seuil franchit. Le professeur laissa tomber son fardeau sans retenue dans un des fauteuils dont il s'approcha. Puis sortant une petite fiole d'une des poches de sa robe, il la tendit à son ancien élève :

"Allez, bois !"

C'était un ordre et Draco ne se sentit pas la force de résister à l'impériosité insupportable dont faisait preuve cet homme. Il but tout le contenue du flacon et eut un haut le coeur. Il jeta un regard à Severus et vit celui-ci, un sourire cynique aux lèvres, s'écarté de lui pour lui laisser la place de se lever… et courir. Draco, jetant un regard déchaîné à l'homme face à lui, se leva et se précipita dans les toilettes pour régurgiter tout ce qu'il pouvait.

"Enfoiré… Saleté de pourriture…," énumérait-il entre deux hauts le coeur, "enflure…"

Une main vint quelques instants plus tard écarter ses cheveux et se poser sur son front. C'était Esteban. Mais Draco était trop mal pour se rendre vraiment compte de sa présence.

Enfin, quand tout fût fini, Draco se sentit quand même mieux et se releva. Quand il croisa le regard inquiet de son fils, il se sentit tout à fait honteux et méprisable.

"Jamais je n'aurais souhaité que tu vois une scène pareille…," murmura-t-il.

"Je n'aimerais pas que ça m'arrive, non plus," répondit calmement l'enfant.

"Viens, tu vas m'attendre à la porte du salon, je te dirais d'entrer… J'ai deux petites choses à régler d'abord… avant de te présenter à Severus."

Esteban suivit silencieusement son père, un léger sourire aux lèvres et curieux de rencontrer l'homme qu'il avait entendu parler avec Draco dans le salon.

Le trentagénaire laissa son fils à la porte et entra, l'air furibond.

"Toi, je vais te clouer sur place, t'écorcher vif, te couper en petits morceaux, te saigner à mort… !" énuméra-t-il d'une voix profonde mais froide en gesticulant dans tous sens..

Severus semblait avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude venant du jeune homme car il se laissa aller à sourire, assied confortablement en face du fauteuil qu'avait laisser Draco derrière lui...

"Mais oui, mais oui, je sais… Je connais la chanson par cœur, Draco."

"Tu n'avais pas d'autres remèdes moins… radicaux !"

"Si, mais l'envie de recommencer n'aurait pas été altéré comme cela… Au moins là, je sens que tu ne recommenceras pas avant longtemps."

"Mon mal de tête me suffisait bien assez !"

"Je ne crois pas," continua l'homme en souriant.

"Je vois…"

La colère tombait et Draco se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Bien…"

Le bruit grinçant d'une porte s'ouvrant toute seule s'entendit alors et une exclamation étouffée se fit entendre. De toute évidence Esteban juste derrière la porte avait pris peur. Les deux hommes entendirent distinctement le garçon sursauté et reculé de quelques pas.

"Trop tard…," murmura Draco. _Tant pis, au pire, un petit sort d'Oubliette, et le tour sera joué,_ pensa-t-il ensuite. "Entre Eban."

Le jeune homme apparût lentement dans l'encadrement de la porte puis s'approcha des deux hommes, le visage déchiré entre la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir et l'appréhension quant à une possible sanction. Mais rien n'arriva...

"Severus, Esteban. Esteban, Severus," présenta Draco.

"Bonjour," salua le vieil enseignant. "Je suis ton futur professeur de Potions, à Hogwarts."

"Bon… Bonjour," répondit l'enfant tout en regardant la main que lui offrait l'homme plutôt âgé, sceptique.

Puis, semblant prit d'une impulsion subite, lâchant du regard la main de l'homme, il le dévisagea plus posément et demanda, la voix calme et profonde comme celle qu'avait Draco lorsqu'il voulait être écouté attentivement et obtenir une réponse rapide et concise :

"Etes-vous pour Voldemort ou pour Harry Potter ?"

Severus Snape s'étrangla et Draco Malfoy écarquilla les yeux. Mais c'est d'une voix pourtant impassible que répondit Snape:

"Pour Albus Dumbledor serait une plus juste réponse."

"Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledor sont du même côté," dit en souriant le jeune homme, soulagé.

"Harry Potter est un crétin fini!" rétorquèrent ensemble les deux Mangemorts semblants sortir un slogan longtemps utilisé et, apparemment, toujours d'actualité.

Puis les deux hommes se sourirent, entendus.

"Bien, un problème de régler. Mais, à l'avenir, Eban, évite d'être si direct. Les gens le prendraient très mal."

Le jeune garçon rougit et hocha la tête.

"Il est incroyable…," murmura Snape.

"Et tu n'as toujours pas fais la connaissance de son intelligence extraordinaire," rétorqua le père fièrement. "Il va te clouer le bec. Dis-toi qu'il y a quelques jours, il ne connaissait pas jusqu'au simple nom de notre cher Survivant."

"Comment cela?" Demanda sombrement le professeur.

Draco parût se rendre compte de son erreur et blêmit légèrement, passant une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

Il faudrait que je pense à les couper, pensa-t-il stupidement.

"Esteban, pourrai-tu... nous laisser discuter entre nous, s'il te plaît?"

Il avait hésité à poser la question mais il savait que ce serait nécessaire.

"B... Bien sûr. Au revoir Professeur...," répondit doucement le garçon tout en se dirigeant lentement vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta finalement au pas et se retourna en lançant rapidement, avant de disparaître:

"Je suis vraiment content d'avoir fait votre connaissance."

"Nous aurons tout le temps de nous connaître, gamin," murmura pour lui-même l'homme.

Quand la porte fût fermée par un Draco l'air mal à l'aise, Severus réamorçât la discussion :

"Comment ça, ce garçon ne connaissait rien à notre monde il y a deux jours ?"

Le plus jeune des deux hommes soupira et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, invitant le deuxième d'un geste vague à faire de même.

"C'est difficile à dire, et à reconnaître par la même occasion, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été le meilleur père du Monde Sorcier avec lui…"

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !" fit ironiquement Severus.

"C'est bon ! Je le sais très bien ! Mais comment veux-tu être présent pour un fils quand tu n'es pas censé en avoir un et qu'en plus il faut empêcher quiconque de s'en apercevoir…"

"Bien, c'est déjà ça… Et d'où vient-il ?"

"J'ai tué ses parents," répondit froidement Draco Malfoy.

Un silence suivit sa réponse et enfin le professeur continua.

"Pourquoi l'as-tu pris avec toi ?"

Le jeune Mangemort eut un ricanement puis répondit :

"Au début je me voilais la face : c'était pour ne pas faire l'erreur de Voldemort étant donner que sa mère l'avait protégé au dépend de sa vie. Mais je savais très bien aussi que j'avais besoin d'une bouée, d'une attache à ce monde pour ne pas finir par mourir. Je ne vivais plus. C'était la mort et le carnage partout autour de moi et inconsciemment je cherchais mon oasis. Je crois que ces pensées me paraissaient tellement stupide à l'époque que je n'osais pas les approfondir…"

"Et maintenant ?"

"J'ai vieilli !"

"Tu as mûris."

"Si tu le dis… J'ai vieilli," répéta insolemment Draco, "et grâce à lui j'ai découvert ce qu'était l'affection. Je le trouvais stupide, laid, fragile… Mais j'avais de l'affection. Quelle horreur en y pensant… !"

"Tu baisses dans mon estime, là !"

"Je ne fais que ça, baisser dans l'estime des gens… Je crois que c'est ce que je fais de mieux…"

"Pas d'après Voldemort…"

"Est-ce une référence ?"

"Non, je dois bien l'avouer… Mais dans un sens, aussi,… si."

Snape se leva de son fauteuil et regarda son ancien élève dans les yeux :

"Quand tu es devenu Mangemort, j'ai cru devenir fou ! Je savais que ton ambition était immense et que Voldemort n'attendait qu'une seule chose : s'en servir ! Tu allais devenir le meilleur et le pire de tous ! De nous, tu serais le plus loyal, le plus tortionnaire, le plus inflexible et meurtrier… Et finalement, un jour, il y a quatre ou cinq ans, je me suis rendu compte que tu t'étais posé. Plus de montée d'adrénaline, plus de multiplications de carnages… Tu te stabilisais. Pire : tu étais moins sanglant… Je ne crois pas que quiconque se soit rendue compte de tout cela mais…"

"Mais ça se pourrait, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui…"

"Eh bien tant pis ! Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. J'ai une place très privilégiée près de Voldemort et je tiens bien à la garder… pour aider l'Ordre."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement, puis finirent par se sourire.

"Et je ne suis pas venu seulement pour discuter avec toi. Albus a pensé qu'il te serait plaisant d'aller au chemin de Traverse avec ton fils…"

"Bien sûr ! Je vais me ramener là-bas avec Eban et crier sur tous les toits : « Regardez tous ! C'est mon fils ! Esteban Malfoy! » Tu délires !"

"Non, nous on réfléchit, abruti ! Tiens," finit narquoisement le professeur de potions en tendant à Draco une nouvelle fiole.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Polynectar"

"Qui ?"

" Ulrich Paris, un Français, Moldu."

"Moldu !" s'étrangla Draco.

"C'est le plus sûr, tu le sais très bien ! Personne ne pourra te reconnaître. Nous avons vérifier ses contacts et aucun d'eux n'a une attache sorcière quelle qu'elle soit."

Draco hocha nonchalamment la tête, piteux.

"Bien. Nous irons demain."

Snape hocha la tête et se rassit sur le fauteuil. Après un long silence, il fit un léger sourire à Draco et lui demanda :

"Ce spectacle désastreux d'hier, c'était pour t'échapper, en fin d'compte ?"

"Exactement, tu as tout compris…"

"Et Voldemort t'as laissé partir comme cela ?"

"Oui… Mieux ! Il a fait un sortilège scellant une promesse : celle de n'envoyer personne m'espionner."

"J'y crois pas…"

"Tu vas devoir t'y faire…"

"Cela fais deux ans que je n'ai pas vu Voldemort. Je suis pourtant un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts…"

"Il ne voit presque plus personne. Je crois faire partie des deux dernières qu'il supporte face à lui encore en ce jour… excepté hier, où il est apparu devant tout le monde."

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sous tes paroles, je le sens changer."

"Il est changé ! Il est flasque ! Peut-être toujours autant sans cœur, mais sa soif de… sexe, l'a fait devenir trop gentil envers moi ! C'est insupportable."

"C'est aussi pour cela que tu le quittes ?"

"Exact. Il n'est plus ce qu'il était."

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux hommes puis, à nouveau, Severus se leva, regarda sa montre et épousseta sa robe de professeur avant de déclarer :

"Il est l'heure, je dois partir. Nous nous reverrons sûrement. Je suis heureux d'apprendre ton appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix. Je serais ton lien avec lui. Et, Draco,… prends soin de toi… et du petit."

"Ca ne doute pas qu'il sera surprotégé demain. A bientôt."

Snape laissa son protégé assit sur le fauteuil et partit sans un regard en arrière. Draco, quant à lui, resta plus d'une heure le regard dans le vague, repensant à un millier de choses différentes : Poudlard, Voldemort, Mangemorts, Severus, Esteban…

Le lendemain, avant de partir pour le chemin de Traverse, Draco avoua à Esteban qu'ils iraient là-bas ensemble finalement, mais qu'il serait… déguisé.

"C'est une potion puissante, mais qui à chaque gorgée ne dure qu'une heure. En tout, nous ne pourrons rester au Chemin de Traverse que trois heures au plus, c'est bien compris ?"

"Oui, papa."

"Bien. Et ensuite, appelle-moi Papa si tu veux, mais jamais Draco ni ne prononce le nom Malfoy. Au pire, dis-moi Ulrich. D'accord ?"

"Oui," répondit automatiquement Esteban, en hochant la tête.

"Et enfin, une dernière chose. Je vais poser sur toi trois sortilèges : un brouillage magique pour éviter que l'on te repère de loin et qu'on ne fasse une relation avec moi ; une protection caché qui évitera à tout sortilège de t'atteindre sans pour autant qu'il se remarque ; et enfin un sortilège de repérage personnel pour qu'à chaque instant je puisse savoir où tu es sans que quiconque ne le puisse à ma place."

"Pourquoi toutes ces protections ?"

"La première par ce que tu as vécu toute ta vie avec moi et que ta magie est légèrement teinté de la mienne. La deuxième par ce que je ne veux courir aucun risque et être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien. La dernière pour ne jamais te perdre, dans aucune circonstance. Cela te suffit ?"

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

Draco, lui, pensait fortement : Et surtout par ce que vivre avec un Mangemort appelé Draco Malfoy est plus dangereux que de vivre aux côtés d'Harry Potter lui-même. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit !

Le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas aussi bondé que Draco le pensait. Pire : il était presque vide. La grande rue pavé orné de tous ses magasins, la plupart pittoresques, n'accueillaient chacun que très peu de consommateur… Il se demanda quelques secondes pourquoi puis finit par lâcher un sifflement d'entre ses dents : le Monde Sorcier était en guerre contre un certain Voldemort et Harry Potter ne faisait pas mine de vouloir sauver énormément de gens depuis deux ans. A croire qu'il avait perdu son âme de justicier stupide !

N'empêche que tu le ressens, là, au fond de ton cœur, la différence que fait la présence de Harry Potter dans ce monde. Ne paraît-il pas plus pacifique et tranquille en sa présence ?

Question stupide de ses pensées : Harry Potter était le sorcier le plus puissant de ce temps-là. Il avait passé ses examens d'Auror comme personne ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Personne, à l'Académie, ne tarissait d'éloges en son honneur et c'est avec une mention spéciale qu'il était ressortit, décoré avant d'avoir fait le moindre geste.

Ce gars attardé est la coqueluche de ce monde, et il se cache dans Poudlard… Pathétique ! Si je le revois, je lui arrache la tête ! Non, mieux, je lui arrache les bras, puis les jambes et après on voit c'qui reste !

Rasséréné par ses pensées familières, Draco dirigea, d'une main ferme mais plutôt douce, son fils vers la Banque Gringotts.

"Ici, nous allons retirer de l'argent. Mais avant, je veux encore que nous ayons une discussion. Viens."

Le jeune Esteban ne savait plus quoi faire ni dire. En une journée, non, une matinée, son père lui avait plus parlé que jamais auparavant. Ce changement l'affectait plus qu'il n'aurait crû. Le calme et le froid de son véritable père lui manquait, finalement… Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pareille chose !

S'asseyant à côté de son père, les yeux fixés sur la grande et sinueuse bâtisse de Gringotts, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que disait l'homme. Jusqu'à… :

"Mr Esteban ! Encore une distraction pareille, et je vous punis sévèrement pour manque d'attention envers votre père !"

Esteban sursauta et se tourna enfin vers son père.

"Ex… Excuse-moi, papa."

Le trentagénaire reprit d'une voix calme mais tout aussi froide que son regard porté sur son fils :

"Je voudrais te prévenir d'une chose très importante. Je sais très bien qu'entrer à Poudlard avec le nom Malfoy serait pour toi du suicide," dit-il en baissant le ton à la mention de son nom de famille. "Tu vas donc être obliger de porter un autre nom. C'est aussi celui que j'ai utilisé pour ton compte à la banque."

"Pourquoi ?..."

"Ca, on en discutera ce soir, si tu veux bien ?"

"...D'accord. Mais je n'oublierais pas !" déclara Ban, impatient d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Ne plus porter son nom lui créait une sensation étrange en son cœur. Comme s'il allait perdre une partie de lui-même. Ce qui, dans un sens, allait bel et bien arriver.

"Viens maintenant. Ne perdons pas de temps."

Le ton froid et autoritaire fit revenir son sourire aux lèvres du jeune garçon : enfin le vrai visage de son père refaisait surface. Même s'il n'était pas trop reconnaissable. Draco avait revêtu une capuche magique par-dessus lui pour éviter toute complication. Caché ainsi par sa cape et la potion, il se sentait assez en sécurité et préservait du mieux qu'il le pouvait l'avenir d'Esteban.

Dans la banque Gringotts Esteban enregistra son nouveau nom de famille quand son père le prononça. Il n devait pas l'oublier. Blackwisdom, Blackwisdom, Blackwisdom…, se répétait-il. Et il trouvait cependant ce nom charmant. Pas beau ni joli mais… flatteur. Black Wisdom. La sagesse noire. La Sagesse du côté des Ténèbres. C'était révélateur. Son père venait de lui trouver le nom qu'il lui fallait. Il était digne du nom Malfoy !

En suivant la petite créature appelé gobelin et son père, Esteban s'émerveilla des réseaux de communication en rails qu'il apercevait, les portes parfois énormes, parfois minuscules mais apparemment toutes pourvues d'une protection extrême.

"Coffre 951, Esteban Blackwisdom."

L'étrange créature se leva s'approcha d'une porte de taille moyenne comparée à toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu entrevoir. Draco le suivait, la lampe à bout de bras.

"Clé s'il vous plaît," chuinta la voix du gobelin.

Draco la lui tendit.

La créature ouvrit la porte tandis que se faisait entendre nombre d'engrenages ! Esteban était émerveillé. Et quand il découvrit la montagne de pièces en or qui s'amoncelait dans l'étroit coffre qui lui appartenait, il ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise. Tant d'argent ! A lui ?... Incroyable ! Son père ne pouvait pas gagner autant tout de même !

Puis Malfoy s'approcha, prit plusieurs pièces et laissa le soin au gobelin de refermer derrière lui. Esteban était toujours subjugué.

"Tout ça c'est à moi ?"

"Bien sûr mon fils ! Rien qu'à toi."

Un large sourire apparût alors sur le visage du jeune garçon et il continua à porter sa banane même quand ils furent sortis de la banque Gringotts.

Draco proposa à Esteban d'aller acheter le plus ennuyeux : les livres. Il l'emmena au magasin Fleury & Bott. Presque rien n'avait changé. Excepté quelques étagères rafistolées qui sentaient la magie à plein nez ! D'ailleurs Draco renifla. Etre aussi dépendant de la magie était plutôt mauvais. Et puis il y avait le vendeur. C'est à ce moment là que le Mangemort se rendit compte de tout l'impact qu'avait la guerre sur les sorciers du monde : celui-ci était légèrement tremblant, recourbé et boitait. Il était légèrement en sueur et regardait constamment l'heure et la porte de son magasin. On aurait dit qu'il craignait l'apparition subite de Mangemort à n'importe quel moment ! Ou qu'il attendait impatiemment la fermeture ! Peut-être aussi les deux en même temps.

Draco n'était pas, à proprement parler, choqué. Il avait participé à la peur créée par ses semblables. Mais il le voyait aujourd'hui d'un nouveau point de vue : de celui de Dumbledor - et non pas de ce crétin de Potter.

Il prit Esteban par la main, voyant son regard perdu dirigé vers l'homme suant et apeuré.

"Voilà ce que je créais avant, tu vois ?" souffla-t-il à sa plus grande honte.

Mais Esteban lui lança un regard légèrement déçu et se détourna de lui rapidement. Draco était prêt aujourd'hui à montrer sans se cacher ce qu'il avait causé dans sa jeunesse. A le montrer à son fils pour qu'il le regarde alors en face et qu'il le connaisse. Qu'il sache qui il était vraiment. Ces pensées hagardes ne lui seraient jamais venues à l'idée avant. Il changeait. Même sans le vouloir, petit à petit, son cœur changeait. La faute à qui ?...

Machinalement il attrapa tous les livres qu'il devait et se rendit à la caisse, suivit silencieusement par un Ban songeur. Il paya avec les gestes les moins brusques possibles sans toutefois perdre trop de temps.

Puis il tira ensuite Esteban vers le magasin de potions. Il prit les garnitures tout en parlant à son fils :

"Comme il te l'a dit, Severus est le professeur de potions à Poudlard. Si tu es à Serpentard tu l'adoreras ! Sinon, bonne chance pour ta survie," dit-il en souriant d'un air goguenard.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Severus est le directeur adjoint du collège Poudlard et des Serpentards. Et pour le montrer il n'hésite pas à les favoriser. Il ne faudra pas t'en étonner."

"Ce n'est pas juste... Ca me plaît assez!"

"Ha ha ! Rien n'est juste à Serpentard ! Severus a aussi une langue très acerbe ! Attention à toi !"

"Oh ça, ça n'est pas un problème," répondit Esteban avec un sourire moqueur au coin.

"J'ai l'impression de ne pas du tout te connaître parfois," soupira son père.

"Tu n'es jamais là," répondit tranquillement le jeune garçon sans arrière pensée. "Mais pourtant c'est toi qui m'a donné le sens de la répartie rapide!"

"Oui, exact, mais je n'en voyais pas toute l'étendue je pense."

Draco fût peiné de la déclaration de son fils. Tu n'es jamais là. Il disait vrai, il avait raison, mais le trentenaire n'était pas prêt à le reconnaître. En tout cas pas entièrement. Et pas avant quelques batailles !

Les ingrédients et le chaudron nécessaires à la matière enseigné par le professeur Snape furent vite achetés. Et bientôt il ne resta plus que la baguette.

"C'est chez Ollivander qu'il faut aller pour cela. Ma baguette vient de là-bas," dit Draco en faisant tournoyé la sienne devant le regard rêveur de son fils. "Allons-y !"

Ce fût à peine si Esteban ne tira pas son père de toutes ses forces. Draco en était amusé et un peu contrarié. Il avait un gamin bien trop… enfantin ! Pas assez mâture et adulte. A son âge il était bien plus développé ! Il réfléchissait à la conséquence du moindre de ses gestes, de la moindre de ses paroles ou de la moindre de ses expressions du visage. C'était à prévoir. Il allait falloir qu'il remédie à tout cela avant son entrée à Poudlard. Peu importe dans quelle maison il serait, il pourrait se protéger de tous.

Tout en pensant il suivait rapidement Ban qui, le visage éclairé d'un sourire rêveur, le menait tout droit chez Ollivander. Un enfant qui veut vraiment quelque chose, trouvera par n'importe quel procédé le moyen d'y parvenir ! Même s'il ne sait pas où il est… la preuve !

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la porte qui carillonna, et entra silencieusement, tout à coup intimidé. La pièce était sombre et un peu sal. Un vieil homme, le dos courbé, une canne à la main et des cheveux grisonnants mais très éparses apparût alors de l'arrière boutique. Draco se tint tout à côté de son fils et sous un regard perçant du vieillard, tira fébrilement sur la capuche qui recouvrait son visage inconnu ; il avait la nette impression que Ollivander avait tout découvert. Il devait impérativement empêcher le vieillard de s'approcher de sa baguette et de lui-même s'il ne voulait pas être découvert ! Il connaissait sa mémoire et la savait intarissable quant à ses baguettes vendus et à leurs maîtres !

"Bonjour Messieurs," commença le vendeur d'une voix enrouée.

"Bonjour," répétèrent les deux plus jeunes.

"Allons," approche jeune homme. "Tu viens chercher ta baguette ? Approche que je prenne tes mesures."

Esteban fit quelques pas en avant vers Ollivander d'un pas instable. Le vendeur s'approcha aussitôt de lui et sortit son mètre. Il mesura maints et maints endroits qui parurent bien bêtes au jeune garçon (Où est l'intérêt de savoir combien mesure le pouce de mon pied droit ou bien l'arrête entre mes deux yeux ?)

Enfin, après une dizaine de mesures, le vieil homme parût satisfait du nombre de réponses qu'il avait noté et commença à farfouiller silencieusement parmi les tonnes de baguettes que recelait le magasin.

"Tiens, celle-ci devrait aller parfaitement. Bois de saule, crin de Sombral. Très fort pour l'attaque et la défense mais un brin fébrile quand il s'agit de métamorphose."

Il tendit la baguette au jeune homme et celui-ci sentit tout de suite qu'il avait trouvé chaussure à son pied… ou plutôt baguette à sa main, dans la situation présente.

"Rapide et parfait !" déclara nettement Ollivander, sa voix enrouée ayant totalement disparût. Son regard brillait de fierté. On avait l'impression qu'il s'était même légèrement redressé.

Draco paya en faisant très attention que le vieil homme ne puisse le regarder dans les yeux. C'était un peu comme s'il fuyait, ce qui état d'ailleurs le cas en vérité, mais cette situation lui déplaisait fortement !

"Au revoir," dit-il avant de passer la porte avec son fils et avec tout le soulagement qui allait avec. "On rentre maintenant, Ban."

Et les deux garçons, père et fils, reprirent le chemin du retour d'un pas calme et bon enfant. Pourtant, à l'intérieur de lui, Draco s'était décidé à ne pas laisser son fils se faire marcher sur les pieds ! A présent, il faisait tout de même parti de la famille Malfoy ! Il fallait l'éduquer un minimum dans cette voix. Et Draco s'y tiendrait !

Pendant les quelques semaines qui précédèrent le départ du jeune garçon, celui-ci apprit avec difficulté la maîtrise de soi et la manière qu'avait Draco de refouler ses sentiments en ne montrant aux gens qu'une façade limpide et de marbre. Esteban eut bien du mal à apprendre, mais quand il y arriva enfin, ce fût comme une deuxième couche charnelle sur lui-même. Après tous ses efforts, ses lamentations, ses pleurs, ses colères et ses désespoirs face à ce cours intensif et difficile, il fût heureux de se sentir muni d'un bouclier mental sans faille. Et c'est le cœur léger, bien qu'un peu triste et nerveux, qu'il partit en compagnie de son père à la gare King's Cross le 1er septembre.

_Ima_


	6. Un enfant passionné et un père contrarié

**Bonjour!**

**Oui, comme promis, la suite, le chapitre 6! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît **

**Disclaimer****: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à JK Rowling ainsi que beaucoup de personnages et noms. Le reste, surtout bien sûr l'histoire, m'appartiennent! Mais vous inquiétez pas, une razzia chez JKR est organisée dans l'ombre pour tout lui prendre, la nuit tombée! Nié hé!**

**Résumé: Draco Malfoy, 21ans, Mangemort de profession, fait une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. Et cette rencontre n'a qu'une année! Le bébé qui le sauvera de son Enfer... encore faut-il qu'il veuille bien le laisser vivre!**

**Spoiler: Ne prend en compte que les cinq premiers tome! J'ai beau avoir lu le sixième, cette fic est antérieur!**

**Rating: K+ pour des insinuations sur la mort, la torture, le viol...**

**Heureusement, la noirceur n'est qu'une partie de cette histoire. Donc beaucoup de douceur et d'amour paternel dans cette histoire.. Et qui sait, d'amour tout court?**

**Je rajoute que du YAOI est présent dans cette fic un peu partout, alors, même si c'est un peu tard, si une personne ne se sent pas à l'aise avec ceci, _vade retro_. J'ai prévenu, maintenant.**

**Je remercie beaucoup Ayuluna, Namyothis, Cltho et Paprika Star pour leur petit mot gentil! Ca fait énormément plaisir! Et un merci particulier à mon Poisson Rouge préféré qui a quand même un chapitre de retard! Eh oui! Mais je t'aime quand même! Et un autre remerciement, énorme remerciement, je dirais, même, à Lunenoire qui a suivit aussi cette histoire de moi! Merci beaucoup pour le mot sur chaque chapitre, ça prend du temps quand même! Ravie de te revoir **

**Résumé des chapitres précédents: Draco Malfoy, Mangemort, a pris sous son aile un bébé, Esteban Blackwisdom, qui a maintenant bien grandi. Celui-ci reçoit sa lettre de Poudlard et est invité à rentrer en 1ère année. Draco Malfoy prend alors rendez-vous avec Dumbledor (le plus aimablement possible, bien sûr) pour discuter de quelques "petits" problèmes. Il "perd les pédales" (seul moyen d'arriver à ses fins) et se voit offert quelques jours de congés par Voldemort, plus pâteux que jamais! Une petite visite de Snape entame une discussion sérieuse à propos d'Esteban puis après le départ du Professeur de potions, les deux Malfoys vont au Chemin de Traverse. Draco remarque alors bien plus vivement que jamais que... la guerre est _là_, et se met en tête de protéger son fils par tous les moyens!**

**Père d'Une Vie**

_Chapitre 6 : Un enfant passionné et un père contrarié_

La gare était plutôt bruyante. On entendait des cris, des rires et autres jusqu'à plusieurs mètres autour ! Les deux hommes n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant de bruit dans un si petit endroit et semblaient légèrement mal à l'aise en ce lieu.

Draco et Esteban s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la gare et le plus vieux vérifia qu'ils étaient bien au bon endroit. Avec Dumbledor il avait été décidé que Draco ne resterait pas et n'accompagnerait pas son fils jusqu'à la voie 9¾. Depuis sa rencontre avec Ollivander, il avait pris conscience que certaines personnes pourraient tout aussi bien deviner qui il était vraiment. Même si le risque était minime, il existait tout de même. Et pour la sécurité d'Esteban, il préférait se mettre à l'écart.

"Voilà, c'est ici que l'on se sépare, Ban."

Le garçon hocha la tête, impassible. Draco _savait_ qu'énormément de sentiments transperçait son petit corps et pour la première fois il se dit que l'idée qu'il avait eu de protéger son garçon des autres par un parfait contrôle de ses sentiments était mauvaise. Si même de son père il se sentait obliger de se cacher...

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il retenait un rire sans joie: c'était lui qui avait été le professeur du garçon pour apprendre le contrôle à ce nerveux d'enfant! Il était le principal, et soit dit en passant le seul, responsable de ce qu'était devenu son fils.

"Quelqu'un viendra te chercher ici," répéta inutilement l'homme pour la énième fois.

A chacune de ses phrases, la seule réponse était un hochement de tête et Draco commençait à devenir nerveux face à ce mutisme. Une éternité était passée depuis la dernière fois où il s'était sentit aussi mal à l'aise. Avec son propre père.

"Ban... On ne se reverra pas avant longtemps, je le crains."

Nouvel hochement de tête. Draco retint sa main qui avait une furieuse envie d'aller dire bonjour à la joue du garçon.

"Esteban!" Reprit-il d'une voix dure qui fit aussitôt lever les yeux du garçon. Sa voix redevint plus douce quand il dit:

"Est-ce que...hum... j'aurais le droit à un... au revoir?"

"Au revoir Papa," murmura le concerné.

L'homme, n'y tenant plus, attrapa son fils et le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Mal à l'aise, il le lâcha tout aussi soudainement, jetant des coups d'œil alentour. Voldemort avait donné sa parole, il ne craignait pas l'espionnage. Mais cela ne lui plairait guère si on le reconnaissait. Et il se sentait mal à l'aise avec toute cette foule.

"A bientôt mon garçon."

Et il se détourna pour prendre le chemin du retour. Mais quelques secondes après, il se retourna et appela Esteban.

"Je voulais te dire, c'est un _Weasley_ qui viendra te chercher!"

Le garçon hocha la tête en regardant son père partir. Ses yeux brillèrent brièvement de tristesse, mais se laisser aller avait disparût de son être depuis quelques jours. Au lieu de ça, il sourit, amusé du ton dégoûté avec lequel son père avait prononcé le nom de la personne qui allait venir le chercher. _Weasley..._ Il verrait bien! En y pensant, ce nom lui était familier... Draco lui avait tellement parlé du monde Magique et d'Harry Pot... Mais oui! Weasley! Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter! Son ombre paraîtrait-il, d'après son père.

Plongé dans ses pensées et tirant, poussant son chariot machinalement, Esteban n'entendit pas la première fois qu'on s'adressa à lui. Enfin, l'homme face à lui se racla la gorge et lui toucha brièvement l'épaule, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui montra tout de même une expression impassible à son interlocuteur en relevant brusquement sa tête.

"Tu es Esteban Blackwisdom?"

"Oui, c'est moi," répondit-il tranquillement.

"Bien! C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie. Tu me suis? Je vais te présenter mes trois petits monstres!"

La voix de l'homme était joviale, douce et malicieuse. Il l'aimait déjà beaucoup! Mais la méfiance persistait néanmoins. Jamais son père n'avait montré autant de bonheur que cet homme là. C'était un contraste difficile à assimiler. Et le contraste allait bien au-delà de la spiritualité! Roux, presque rouge, ses cheveux gonflaient sa tête. Ses pommettes saillantes étaient striées de petites égratignures mais son T-shirt ne cachait aucunement la balafre proéminente de sa gorge. Esteban avala sa salive. Oui, chaque personne cachait beaucoup derrière son apparence, finalement.

Il faillit faire entrer en collision son chariot avec l'homme lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta. Encore plonger au fin fond de ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué les quatre autres personnes qui les attendaient non loin.

"Esteban, je te présente d'abord ma femme Hermione Granger (la femme lui fit un sourire chaleureux, alors qu'il la reconnaissait: l'amie de Harry Potter, aussi.) et les trois monstrueux monstres que je t'avais promis. Stefan, Fred et Harry. Moi, c'est Ron."

Les trois garçons l'observèrent avec curiosité puis s'approchèrent de lui pour l'introduire dans leur conversation alors qu'ils avançaient tous à nouveau.

"Salut! Alors, pourquoi personne n'est avec toi aujourd'hui, Esteban?" commença le plus jeune, Harry.

"C'est pourtant un jour important!" Dit avec véhémence celui qui paraissait le plus vieux, Fred, ponctuant sa phrase d'un large mouvement de bras.

"Oui, c'est vrai!" Continua le troisième, Stefan.

"Eh bien... Mes pa- parents n'ont pas pu venir..."

Il avait buté sur le mot "parents" tellement il lui paraissait étrange de penser au pluriel._ Rappel-toi! Tu as deux parents. Et ne prononce jamais le nom de "Malfoy" en relation avec toi, _se souvint le jeune garçon. Les paroles de son père résonnaient encore dans sa tête...

"Pourquoi?" Demanda l'un des garçons.

Ils l'avaient entourés et Esteban se sentait de plus en plus oppressé.

"Arrêtez les enfants!" Dit fermement leur mère, le dispensant de réponse. "Esteban vous parlera s'il en a envie. Ne l'obligez pas à répondre à vos questions indiscrètes! Je ne vous ai pas appris la politesse?"

"Si, Maman," répondirent en chœur les trois jeunes.

Le fils Malfoy remercia la jeune femme d'un faible sourire. Il entendit des grognements de frustration venant des garçons mais fit comme s'il ne les entendait pas.

"Excuse-nous," commença alors Fred, le plus vieux, avec un air coupable. "Ce n'est pas très naturel de voir un enfant venir sans ses parents pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Je suis Fred Weasley! Je porte avec honneur le prénom du frère de mon père qui a combattu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom!" continua-t-il avec emphase.

"Pff! Il dit toujours ça! Un étalage de son nom... Fred s'il te plaît, fais-moi plaisir et tais-toi," ricana méchamment Stefan.

"Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé!" Répliqua froidement Fred. Puis il chuchota à l'oreille du jeune Blackwisdom:

"On ne s'entend plus du tout avec Stefan, Harry et moi. Désolé..."

Esteban commençait à assez bien comprendre. Ils se lançaient tous trois des regards chargés de colère, fureur, ressentiment... Trois garçons comme ceux-là devait faire de jolies étincelles! Il ne connaissait pas la vie avec des frères et sœurs, mais imaginait cela avec mélancolie, avant aujourd'hui. Finalement...

"Il est jaloux," dit-il platement. "Vos noms ont une contenance, ils viennent de quelqu'un. Il n'a simplement pas compris que le sien venait de ses parents et de leur amour, exclusivement. Pitoyable!"

Le dernier mot claqua. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Il se mettait à la place du jeune garçon et essayait de voir les choses à sa façon à lui. Il avait reconnu le nom de Harry, pas difficile: Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de son père. Fred: Fred Weasley, comme l'avait dit l'intéressé. Et Stefan... Celui qui ne venait de rien... Sauf d'un amour de parents vraiment heureux d'avoir un petit garçon qui ne porterait, lui, nulle trace de la guerre. Un enfant préservé.

Fred lui sourit, sardonique.

"Ouais, ouais..."

Mais il ne semblait pas du tout du même avis.

"Fred!" Appela alors Ron, coupant court à sa réplique. "Tu passes le premier."

Instinctivement, alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient il ne savait où, Esteban s'approcha de l'homme et se posta à son côté, regardant le garçon roux foncer vers un mur et... passer au travers!

Un instant il laissa transparaître un air ahuri puis, de nouveau impassible, demanda au père de famille:

"Comment on fait?"

"Facile! Tu cours, et POUF! T'y es! Ferme les yeux si tu préfères, c'est plus simple. Vas-y."

Il poussa le garçon dans le dos et le fils de Draco s'approcha d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite du mur séparant la voie 9 de la 10. Au dernier moment il ferma les yeux... pour les rouvrir, émerveillé. Il était passé de l'autre côté! Il était passé de l'autre côté d'un mur et un train rouge et luisant l'attendait à sa gauche! Il rejoignit Fred et déversa sa fascination en trois mots:

"C'est incroyable!"

L'autre garçon rie, les yeux brillants.

"Le Poudlard Express. Pour ma quatrième année. Encore..."

Un instant Esteban pu apercevoir son angoisse et sa répugnance qui disparurent dès que ses parents se dévoilèrent, sortant du mur.

"Pourquoi es-tu si triste..."

"N'en parle pas, je t'en prie!" Lui souffla Fred en passant devant lui.

Esteban resta un instant interdit puis attrapa ses bagages et les monta dans le compartiment le plus proche et vide. Fred vint l'aider avant de dire au revoir à ses parents et de monter définitivement dans le wagon.

"Cela te dérangerait qu'on reste juste tous les deux, ici?" Lui demanda le jeune homme.

Ban fût surpris de cette question mais ne laissa rien paraître et hocha la tête d'un air maussade.

Et Fred envoya ses deux frères dans un compartiment à part, avec ce qui semblait des première année, tout comme eux.

"Je suis désolé pour Harry, mais il devra supporter Stefan pendant le voyage. Moi, je n'en peux plus! J'ai besoin de me relaxer... avant d'entrer en enfer..."

Il avait murmuré la dernière partie de sa phrase mais Esteban avait très bien entendu.

"Tu ne veux pas y retourner... Est-ce si terrible?"

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas remarqué que le train était parti et le plus vieux s'en voulu de ne pas avoir fais de signes d'adieu à ses parents.

"Non... Cela dépend des gens que tu rencontres, de la maison dans laquelle tu vas..."

"Et tu es dans laquelle?"

"En y pensant, il va falloir que les deux autres gardent mon secret aussi... Je suis à Serpentard... Mais mes parents..."

"Pensent que tu es à Gryffondor! Pourquoi leur as-tu mentis?"

Fred jeta au jeune homme un regard apeuré et anéanti.

"Comment..."

"Rien. J'ai beaucoup... de réflexion et de rapidité, d'après mon père."

"C'est pire que ça! Tu ne vas rien dire... n'est-ce pas?" Supplia le jeune homme.

Esteban le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit:

"A mon avis, ma place va être à Serpentard. J'ai beaucoup d'esprit et je veux faire honneur à mon père! Je veux être le meilleur!"

"Oui, tu as le profil type du Serpentard! C'était mon obsession dès que je suis monté dans ce train. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai atterri dans la maison Serpentard après beaucoup d'hésitation de la part du Choixpeau."

"Tu aurai dû aller à Gryffondor. Tu es persécuté par les fidèles à Voldemort n'est-ce pas?"

"T'es tellement vivace que c'en est effrayant!" S'exclama Fred.

"Je sais, je fais le même effet sur mon père."

"Tu ne parles que de ton père. Et ta mère?"

"Ma mère? Très souvent absente. Trop souvent," répondit évasivement le jeune garçon.

Ils discutèrent ainsi durant le début du voyage. Il y eut un intermède lorsque Harry vint se plaindre en larmes du comportement abject de son frère, suivit du dit emmerdeur. Fred en profita pour leur parler de son secret et dû soudoyer Stefan pour avoir sa parole en marmonnant à Esteban un "Il finira à Serpentard lui, c'est sûr!" Les deux petits Weasley finirent par élire domicile dans le compartiment.

Esteban, lui, pensait à la parole qu'il aurait dû donner à Fred et qu'il avait évité. Il y avait toujours un intérêt à ne jamais promettre. Et il pourrait s'en servir un jour, peut-être. Il avait très envi de faire cette promesse, mas il savait que la vie serait dure à Serpentard si il y tombait. Mieux valait faire attention à tout. Son père l'avait prévenu. Il devait éviter de n'importe quelle façon d'avoir des ennuies.

C'est alors que la porte de leur wagon s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaître un petit groupe de cinq personnes, les habits de Poudlard déjà revêtis.

Esteban remarqua aussitôt le teint blafard qu'avait prit Fred et il remarqua enfin l'insigne de Serpentard sur le premier garçon qui était entré. Grand, des muscles et de la graisse froissant ses vêtements, il ressemblait plus à une grosse bête tel un sanglier qu'à autre chose.

"Weas..._laid_!" dit avec satisfaction celui-ci, ne laissant aucun équivoque quant à la dernière syllabe utilisé: son visage s'était transformé de dégoût.

"McNair," répondit le concerné en se levant essayant d'afficher une détermination et une assurance qu'Esteban doutait qu'il posséda.

Le petit Harry et Stefan s'étaient reculés.

"Oh mais dîtes-moi," commença avec suffisance d'une voix haut perché et ironique le dénommé McNair, "tu ramènes ta petite famille avec toi?"

Fred se mit aussitôt entre les cinq Serpentard et ses deux frères.

"Tu ne t'approches pas d'eux! Tu ne les touches pas! Sinon, tu le regretteras!"

Et cette fois la voix du jeune homme était agressive.

Mais il suffit d'un...

"Et tu feras quoi?"

... et Fred Weasley se dégonfla.

McNair suivit de ses quatre acolytes firent quelques pas en plus vers les trois frères. Esteban décida d'intervenir.

"Sincèrement, on ne pourrait pas faire ça plus tard? J'ai envie de dormir. Le spectacle m'aurait bien plu, mais là c'est mon compartiment et (il bailla consciencieusement) j'ai vraiment sommeil."

Il avait été tellement convaincant que tout le monde le regardait à présent, interdits.

"Et tu es?" Demanda sarcastiquement McNair.

"Blackwisdom."

Un silence tomba dans le compartiment avant que celui qui semblait le leader ne se recule pour se mettre à la hauteur de Ban. Pour cela il fût obliger de pousser des épaules ceux qui étaient entrer derrière lui, ce qui valut une superbe chute à l'un d'eux. Un sourire sardonique apparût sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

"Ca te fait rire?" Demanda McNair avec hargne.

"Oui, assez. Quelqu'un qui tombe d'une manière aussi stupide, c'est toujours assez débile pour me faire rire."

"Il te faut peu."

"Très peu."

Le jeune Malfoy répondait tellement vite et tellement calmement qu'il sentait que son interlocuteur se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

"As-tu une idée de la maison où tu vas séjourner à Poudlard?"

"Serpentard," répondit-il aussitôt, ses yeux se mettant à briller de machiavélisme.

"Je n'sais pas encore si l'on va bien s'entendre."

"Moi je n'en doute pas! Bon, est-ce que je vais avoir le droit de dormir maintenant? Ca m'épuise de parler autant!"

"Tu es vraiment peu loquace."

"Je sais, au revoir!"

Et il se leva et poussa sans ménagement tous les Serpentard hors du wagon. Il entendit des sons étouffés de nouvelles chutes mais n'y prêta aucune attention.

"Tu lui as fais croire que tu deviendrais son ami!" S'insurgea Fred en s'asseyant quelque peu soulager mais assez contrarier.

Harry et Stefan paraissaient effrayés.

"Et alors? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'en empêcher?"

La réponse fût tellement rhétorique et vraie que le jeune Weasley n'osa y répondre, se contentant de baisser les yeux.

Esteban se leva, vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus personne dehors et ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Avant de sortir il lança pour dernière réplique:

"Si tu te soumets, si tu te laisses ainsi faire, alors jamais tu ne survivras. C'est la loi du plus fort. C'est à toi de décider: vivre... ou mourir. "

Et il referma brusquement la porte.

Pendant plusieurs minutes il longea les couloirs en réfléchissant. Pour une première rencontre, c'était plutôt réussi! A son avis, il avait réussi à la fois à garder un semblant de contact avec Fred Weasley et à en créer un nouveau avec ce McNair, Mangemort ou fils, à n'en pas douter!

Il n'aimait pas trop ce double jeu, mais il avait prit l'habitude de la répartit avec un père comme Draco. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas souvent là, mais lorsqu'il l'était, c'était un travail à temps plein! Petites remontrances par ci, mots aigres doux par là, insulte pour réaction, geste arrêté pour réponse directe... Il s'était toujours laissé avoir et avait forgé un double caractère qu'il commençait à contrôler: l'enfant abandonner et triste, qui avait besoin d'amour de tendresse, ce qu'il pensait être le "vrai" lui, et l'autre partie sarcastique et impassible, pour mieux se cacher. Et il commençait à comprendre à quel point il ressemblait à son père! Rien qu'en y réfléchissant quelques secondes il pouvait se rendre compte de cela. Bien que Draco Malfoy, fils de Mangemort, battu et éduquer comme un objet de tuerie soit différent de lui qui n'avait pas été éduqué du tout! Et n'avait pas été battu... Mais ce cache-cache de caractère s'était imprégné en lui tout comme il l'avait été en son père. Et en cela, leur ressemblance était quasiment flagrante pour lui.

Après quelques temps il remarqua que la plupart des personnes qui vagabondaient dans le train étaient habillés avec les capes et habits de Poudlard. Il pensa qu'il serait temps pour lui aussi de s'habiller...

Soupirant il regagna le wagon des Weasley, s'habilla silencieusement sous les regards des trois frères et ressortit. Il fut étonné de remarquer qu'aucune atmosphère de rébellion n'avait imprégné le compartiment. Rien. Ils n'avaient rien, aucune animosité n'avait transparût entre eux... Un bon point! Peut-être arriveraient-ils à se comprendre un jour?

Il reprit le même chemin que précédemment et se retrouva dans le même coin sombre et silencieux. Le calme lui faisait du bien. Il était habitué au silence et tout ce bruit et cette activité le mettaient mal à l'aise.

"Tiens tu n'es plus avec l'autre fils à papa?" Lui demanda une voix froide.

"Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'être avec quelqu'un?" Rétorqua-t-il bien que pris au dépourvu.

"Oui, exact..."

Il y eut un silence qui ne parût affecté aucun des deux garçons, puis:

"Tu me plais bien! Alexandre McNair."

Il lui tendit la main aussitôt.

"Esteban Blackwisdom," répondit le jeune Malfoy tout en serrant la main de son interlocuteur.

"Comme ça tu as décidé d'aller à Serpentard. Néanmoins tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir onze ans. Tu parais plus vieux."

"Je les ai pourtant. C'est ma première année en sorcellerie. Et oui, j'ai décidé d'aller à Serpentard."

"Pourquoi?"

"Par ce que."

"Tu sais qu'il faudra que tu choisisses ton clan. Celui des plus forts et des maîtres. Ou celui des faibles et des soumis."

"Et si je ne choisis aucun des deux?"

"Il n'y a aucune alternative! Tu ferais pourtant un très bon Mangemort."

"Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, je sais très bien que je serais le meilleur!"

"Le meilleur?"

"Oui, le meilleur."

"Bien, j'espère pour toi que tu seras le meilleur des meilleurs... Si tu veux survivre. Salut! "

McNair disparût rapidement de la vue du jeune garçon et quelques minutes plus tard, la gare de Pré-au-Lard apparût, lumineuse dans la noirceur du temps peu clément de fin de journée.

Dans l'agitation, alors qu'ils descendaient tous du train, Esteban était à nouveau en pleine réflexion. Ce McNair était imprévisible et lui plaisait pour sa répartie. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Ban aurait pu le souhaiter mais paraissait tout de même intéressant.

"Les Première Année! Par ici s'il vous plaît! " Cria une voix qui le sortit de sa torpeur. "Suivez-moi! "

Il se reconnu dans les Première Année après une réflexion de plusieurs secondes. Il était désormais un sorcier de premier cycle au collège Poudlard, pour sa première année!

Il s'approcha de la voix tonitruante qui continuait à appeler "les première année" avec force. Lorsqu'il vit le demi géant, il ne pu retenir un petit cri de dégoût. Excepté sa taille phénoménal qui le faisait ressembler de près à un monstre, il lui manquait une main et une large cicatrice coulait de sa mâchoire jusque dans sa chevelure et séparait ses cheveux en une étrange frange blanchâtre. Voilà, c'était la guerre. Et son père avait permis cela. La balafre de l'homme qui l'avait accompagné, Ron, était déjà étonnante et recelait les douleurs et les combats de la guerre. Ce que portait ce nouvel homme inconnu était bien pire. C'était presque la mort...

_Je réfléchis trop pour mon propre bien..._, se dit le jeune homme en soupirant, une main sur sa figure.

Il releva un visage serein mais légèrement sombre, et suivit la file des élèves en silence. Mieux valait qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer.

"Hé, Estéban! " S'écria une voix derrière lui.

Avant qu'il ne se soit retourné, il vit apparaître à ses côtés les deux frères Weasley. Il fût un peu désappointé de cette apparition mais évita qu'une quelconque émotion transparaisse. Il ne dit pas un mot et les deux garçons à ses côtés firent de même, se jetant des regards curieux.

Ils embarquèrent dans de petites barques sous les instructions du géant et un défilée de ses petits bateaux se fit, les conduisant silencieusement vers leur demeure pour maintenant sept ans.

Des murmures s'échappaient d'un peu partout et Esteban se sentit étranger à tout cela. Il n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de se mettre à raconter que _"son cher petit rat s'était échappé de sa poche pour courir se cacher dans les culottes de grand-maman"_... Pitoyable!

Enfin quelqu'un poussa une exclamation et se fût un concert d'exclamation puis un silence émerveillé: le château apparaissait!

Esteban profita avec délectation de ce silence et de la vue qui s'offrait peu à peu à lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé plus mystérieux et immense château que ce qui se détachait du sol pour monter vers le ciel dans un entrelacs de tours, donjons et fenêtres! Quelques lumières filtraient créant des ombres mouvantes et sifflantes tout autour du bâtiment.

"Bienvenue à Poudlard, " souffla le demi géant.

Et tout le monde pu l'entendre et distinguer l'émotion qui se dégageait de sa voix.

_A voir ses marques, il vient à peine de les récolter... Peut-être pensait-il ne jamais revoir son château... Ce serait compréhensible..._

Ils fixèrent tous avec admiration le Collège de Sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne jusqu'à les embarcations touchent enfin le sol et qu'ils descendent dans un bourdonnement de paroles incessantes pleines d'émotions. Esteban avançait, lui, silencieusement, accompagnés de Harry et Stefan qui discutaient eux aussi avec animation.

"Tu as vu? C'est immense! " s'exclamait Stefan avec emphase.

"Oui et...magique! " renchérissait Harry avec enthousiasme.

Ils arrivèrent devant une gigantesque porte que poussa le demi géant de sa seule main valide. Devant eux s'étalèrent des culoirs multiples et largement éclairés. L'homme les guida à travers un labyrinthe certain, montant toujours plus haut dans les étages puis ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte un petit peu plus petite que la précédente où ils s'arrêtèrent.

Après quelques instants de chahut, une femme au visage émacié et ridée apparût. Avec son chignon et ses lunettes elle paraissait très sévère. Pourtant ce fût d'une voix profonde et plutôt douce qu'elle s'adressa à eux:

"Bonsoir et bienvenue à Poudlard, chers élèves. Mon nom est Minerva McGonnagall et celui qui vous a servit de guide est notre professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Rubéus Hagrid. "

Quelques rires sardoniques se firent entendre et s'arrêtèrent avant que quiconque ne soit démasqué. La voix de McGonnagall se fit un peu moins bienveillante:

"Vous allez entrer en rang et en silence dans la Grande Salle. Maintenant suivez-moi. "

Dans un silence pesant, les première année entrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui elle, était plutôt bruyante. Eblouis, Esteban porta son regard tout autour de lui. Tout était fabuleux, dans des couleurs prononcées, grand, le plafond était lui aussi magnifique mais il ne paraissait pas naturel.

Enfin, après une lente marche jusqu'à une estrade derrière lequel se tenait les professeurs, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Eban leva son regard vers eux et les reconnu tous par les descriptions de son père et quelques photos. Il fût aussi vraiment ravi de voir le professeur Snape qui lui fit un infime signe avant de se désintéressé entièrement de lui. Ce simple hochement de tête rapide et imperceptible le fit sourire de bonheur: il ne l'avait pas oublié!

Il passa son regard du professeur de potion à celui des Sortilèges et Enchantements, le minuscule Flitwick, puis ce fût Hagrid et un étrange personnage moins vieux que les autres qui était sans doute le professeur Ettorres, enseignant de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis cinq années. Quand il arriva à Dumbledor, il ne pu s'empêcher de le dévisager. Il fût surpris d'intercepter un léger sourire du vieil homme dans sa direction. Il fit défiler la suite de la table rapidement. Tout s'était passé en quelques secondes, une rapide analyse.

Il regarda le professeur McGonnagall qui s'était dirigée vers un coin prendre un petit tabouret à trois pieds et un vieux morceau de tissu. Elle posa le tout au milieu de l'estrade et s'écarta. Esteban se rendit alors compte que ce morceau de tissu était un chapeau. Et il évita de sursauter quand un trou béant apparût sur celui-ci, près du bord. Un silence absolu se fit aussitôt dans la salle parmi les élèves attablés, forçant les première année à faire de même, regardant avec attention ce qui allait se passer.

_Choixpeau, je suis_

_Présent depuis des décennies_

_Pour vous aider à grandir_

_Où ? Je vais vous le dire._

_Godric__ Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard_

_Sont deux sorciers de pouvoirs rares_

_Accompagnés dans les règles_

_Par Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle._

_Grâce à quatre sorciers fabuleux_

_Est apparût le Choixpeau miraculeux,_

_Celui qui sait qui tu es_

_Celui qui te dira où tu es._

_C'est à Poufsouffle que je te conduis_

_Si comme Helga, ton pouvoir est chéri_

_Par l'amitié, la fidélité et le sort._

_Je t'emmène à Gryffondor_

_Le plus hardi des professeurs_

_Si tu as courage, force et honneur._

_Serpentard saura t'accueillir_

_Si la ruse et l'envie sont tes amies,_

_Et l'ambition ton aimée._

_Serdaigle__ saura te guidée_

_Si tu aimes le labeur_

_Le travail, l'ardeur._

_Pour cette nouvelle année_

_Je voudrais rajouter,_

_Que la guerre continue_

_Et que l'union tant attendue_

_Ne saura peut-être jamais se montrer._

_Mais l'espoir existe toujours, et pour l'heure_

_Comptons tous sur nous et sur Harry Potter._

Eban était abasourdis par autant de clairvoyance. « L'union fait la force », c'était bien ce qu'il sous-entendait. Mais loin était le fond du tunnel où apparaîtrait une esquisse de compréhension entre Serpentard et les autres maisons.

"Bien. Quand je vous appellerais, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et je poserais le Choixpeau sur votre tête, " dit le professeur McGonnagall tout en montrant le chapeau qu'elle tenait d'une main, l'autre occupée avec une liste.

Elle jeta un regard aux élèves puis commença à les appeler un par un.

"Aman Laetitia. "

La première jeune fille s'avança et glissa ses fesses sur le tabouret pour s'asseoir. Le professeur de Métamorphose posa doucement le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il y eut un instant de réflexion, un instant de silence complet, puis :

GRYFFONDOR !

C'était ce Choixpeau qui avait crié. Des applaudissements sortirent avec bruits et fracas de la table des rouge et or, les Gryffondor.

Esteban était enjoué par tout ce chahut. Ca le changeait du calme dont il avait l'habitude mais ça lui paraissait tellement attrayant ! Il regardait sa camarade se dirigé vers sa table quand il entendit :

Blackwisdom Esteban.

Il eut un instant de réflexion avant de se décider que oui, c'était bel et bien lui que l'on appelait. Il s'avança alors avec prudence avec un sourire crispé mais l'air sûr. Il s'assied sur le petit tabouret sans un bruit, calmement. _Tout n'est qu'apparence_, se disait-il en tentant de paraître le plus à l'aise possible. _L'apparence, Esteban_.

Il sentit qu'on commençait à déposer quelque chose de lisse et de léger sur sa tête quand il entendit distinctement :

"Hm, je vois, pas de doute, SERPENTARD ! "

Sa avait été si rapide qu'il en cligna des yeux. Il se leva et entendit avec quelques instants de retard que c'était lui qu'on applaudissait et sur lequel on criait alors qu'il rejoignait sa maison. Il en frissonna légèrement. En s'asseyant au hasard, son regard dériva sur la table des professeurs et s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes sur son directeur de maison qui lui sourit franchement une lueur d'espièglerie et de fierté sur son visage. Il hocha doucement la tête de son côté puis reporta une attention dérisoire au reste de la Répartition.

Esteban n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner complètement face à sa table que quelqu'un lui chuchota :

"Bravo, tu avais raison. Serpentard a l'air de tout à fait te convenir. Mais jusqu'à quand sera-t-elle ta _Maison_ ? "

Esteban ne fit pas mine de s'intéresser à celui qui venait de lui parler à l'oreille de façon discrète mais il agrippa le poignet du garçon assied à ses côtés et le serra brièvement en signe de reconnaissance. Alors qu'il fixait les élèves qui se succédaient sur le tabouret, il ouvrit faiblement sa bouche pour lancer un imperceptible son qu'Alexandre McNair fût le seul à entendre en retour :

"Ta gueule McNair. "

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire du jeune homme face au défi. Celui-ci avait hâte de commencer le petit jeu du chat et de la souris cette année ! Ca allait être plutôt intéressant !

Les deux Serpentard reportèrent leur attention sur la Répartition et Esteban écouta avec plaisir et participa aux rires, aux applaudissements et aux huées avec joie. Il rie beaucoup et tout le monde sembla de parfaite humeur. Il vit les frères Weasley acceptés à la Maison Gryffondor, contre toute attente! Même Stefan.

Beaucoup, dans sa Maison portait ce soir-là au visage un regard plutôt cynique comme si cette soirée n'était que l'intermède, la journée ensoleillée qui précédait toujours une tempête ! Mais il n'y prêta pas beaucoup attention et savoura avec délice de pouvoir discuter et écouter des personnes de son âge ou plus.

"Mon père s'appelle Vincent Crabbe. "

"Ah, Crabbe ! Je suis content de te voir parmi nous ! " s'écria McNair avec un sourire. "Tu vas t'éclater tu vas voir ! "

"Je n'en doute pas ! Serpentard est la maison des entourloupes et de la ruse ! Je me sens déjà à mon aise. "

Esteban ne fût pas surpris de les voir se regarder avec perfidie. L'année commençait et ils savaient que beaucoup d'entre eux ne s'attendaient à rien de bien méchant dans leur maison. C'était sans compter les fidèles de Voldemort qui allaient s'en donner à cœur joie tant qu'ils ne seraient pas découverts.

Il finit son repas en silence, observant plus que participant. Il absorba le plus de renseignements possibles. Tout était utile et rien ne méritait d'être mis à l'écart. Pas les mots, ni les gestes, pas même les regards ni les grognements.

Dumbledor avait fait un discours ennuyeux et Esteban n'avait pas pris la peine de l'écouter. On répétait toujours la même chose. Le vieux directeur n'avait qu'une chose de différent en comparaison des autres adultes : il respectait les enfants et leur parlaient pour la plupart en adulte. Il ne cachait pas grand-chose. Esteban se rendait compte de tout cela sans même y réfléchir. C'était évidant ! Il suffisait de le regarder parler. Pas même besoin de l'écouter. Ses gestes, les brasier de ses yeux, sa bouche frémissante à chaque mot…

Quand le repas fût fini il suivit avec docilité les autres première année et enregistra le mot de passe du trimestre : « _Bombabouse_ ».

Il fût émerveillé de la décoration de sa Maison. Vert et argent étaient des couleurs qui s'harmonisaient parfaitement et qui lui plaisaient énormément. Et il fût ravi de voir qu'autant de Mangemorts que de sorcier contre Voldemort peuplaient son dortoir.

Rien ne l'avait pourtant préparé à ce qu'il se passa une semaine après la rentrée. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Les cours s'étaient enchaînés, n'arrivant pourtant pas à étancher la soif d'apprendre du jeune Blackwisdom qui passait avec joie ces soirées à travailler puis à flâner dans les couloirs jusqu'au couvre-feu.

Les cours de potions étaient un réel plaisir. Il était mis en valeur comme jamais auparavant il n'aurait espéré l'être ! Severus Rogue s'était aperçu qu'il connaissait bien plus qu'il ne montrait. Esteban passait de longues heures à lire ses livres de cours avant de s'endormir. Il n'était pas habitué à dormir autant que tous les autres. Six heures de sommeil lui suffisaient largement !

Il lui fallut cette première semaine pour dévorer les livres de ses trois cours préférés : les Potions, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Histoire de la Magie. Ses camarades de dortoir en étaient presque écoeurés ; Esteban était insatiable et en demandait plus à chaque fois ! Jusqu'où irait-il ? C'était une nouvelle « Hermione Granger » qui venait d'apparaître ?

Il avait peu discuté avec Fred. Il s'évertuait à garder contact avec tous les élèves, qu'ils soient pour Voldemort ou pour Harry Potter.

Puis ce fut le lundi. Ce début de semaine commença par un cri de terreur venant du lit voisin d'Esteban. Il se leva en sursaut tournant la tête vers ce cri. Et le garçon continua de crier, rejetant ses couvertures dans la pénombre pendant que quelqu'un refermait la porte du dortoir, comme pu le constater le jeune Blackwisdom.

Esteban n'attendit pas un instant de plus et il bouscula le garçon qui criait encore, terrifié, et alluma la lumière. Une respiration saccadée répondit à l'éclairage puis des grognements :

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

"Pourquoi y a quelqu'un qui crie comme ça ? "

"C'est quoi ce vacarme ? "

"Eteignez la lumière ! "

Tout le monde était réveillé. Esteban jeta un coup d'œil au garçon toujours pétrifié par terre. Il ne bougea pas et demanda d'une voix neutre :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ils ont fais quoi ? "

"Ils ? Qui ça _ils _? " demanda une voix pâteuse mais ironique. C'était le jeune Crabbe.

"Quelqu'un à refermer la porte il y a quelques instants, et comme tout le monde est là, je suppose que les offensives commencent. Allez, dis-nous ce qu'ils ont foutu dans ton lit ? "

Il pointa le lit du doigt où une petite forme bougeait frénétiquement sous les draps.

"Je sais pas… Je sais pas…," répondit frénétiquement le garçon. "Je crois que c'est une araignée… Mais je sais pas, je sais pas… ! "

Esteban soupira, s'approcha du lit, baguette en main, et dévoila l'animal. La mygale poser sur le matelas s'arrêta aussitôt de bouger. Esteban n'attendit pas plus de quelques instants avant de la faire léviter. _Va falloir que j'apprenne d'autres sorts à mon avis, pour ma sécurité._

"Quelqu'un aurait-il un sac ? "

Tout le monde bougea d'un même mouvement après être rester pétrifier face à l'énorme araignée qui à ce moment se débattait de ses pattes poilus et élimés dans les airs. Enfin un sac lui fut donné. Et il jeta un sort de durcissement de la matière, lu dans son manuel de métamorphose qu'il venait à peine de commencer.

Il mit l'araignée à l'intérieur, referma le sac et le porta du bout des doigts. Si le sac était transpercé il aima l'idée d'éviter la morsure. La mort ne lui plaisait pas assez pour s'en approcher ainsi !

Avant de passer la porte, il dit à l'assemblée qui commençait à gigoter nerveusement.

"Ce n'était que la première bataille. Tu as perdu. Ne passe pas trop pour un lâche ou tu le deviendras vraiment. Tu es ici par ce que tu es rusé ! Sers-t-en ! "

Puis il sortit. Il croisa McNair et lui sourit. Quand il s'approcha de sa table celui-ci l'apostropha en chuchotant :

"Le réveil a été dur ? "

"Ca aurait pu être mieux… Mais une bataille de perdu ne veut pas dire que la guerre est finit. Ca ne fait que commencer ! "

Alexandre sourit avec cynisme, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avec délectation.

"Oui, ça ne fait que commencer…"

Il se séparèrent comme si de rien n'était. Personne n'avait fait attention à leur échange et McNair disparût après avoir légèrement poussé le sac que tenait Esteban vers le porteur.

Le jeune homme continua donc sa route et se dirigea vers le bureau de Severus Rogue. Lui devait pouvoir trouver de quoi faire de cette bestiole ! Et puis il était le plus à même de comprendre les problèmes intérieurs de la Maison de Serpentard. Sa Maison.

Il marcha silencieusement dans les couloirs vides à cette heure, vêtu en tout et pour tout de son pyjama, le sac de laraignée dans une main, le bras tendu à l'écart de son corps. Il arriva enfin après quelques instants au bureau de son professeur et toqua. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse. Mais quelqu'un lui intima l'ordre d'entrer. Il poussa donc la porte et entra.

Severus parût surprit de le voir.

"Fermez la porte. "

Esteban obéit docilement.

"Qu'y a-t-il Esteban ? "

Le garçon, tout en s'avançant vers le bureau professoral, leva légèrement le bras où pendait le sac.

"Le premier cadeau de l'année. C'est un gars de mon dortoir qui vient de se le voir offrir, Mikaël Galdwin. C'est une mygale. "

Les yeux du professeur s'écarquillèrent légèrement puis il soupira.

"Ca commence déjà…"

"Moi je me demandais quand est-ce que ça allait commencer ! J'avais hâte de voir un peu de quoi ils étaient capables… et je suis bien déçu ! "

"A quoi t'attendais-tu ? " demanda son professeur, le regard dur.

"Je n'sais pas. Mais pas à ça. Tenez, je vous l'ai apporté. J'ai pensé qu'elle vous servirait plus qu'à quelque autre personne. "

Il tendit le sac à Rogue et celui-ci le prit, l'ouvrit et jeta un sort à l'intérieur puis ressortit la créature inerte.

"Bien. Merci. "

"Vous devriez vérifier tous les soirs que rien ne traîne. Je ne me sens pas menacé ! Ce Galdwin est un garçon bien faible ! Sans une force de caractère, il va se faire détruire. "

"Tu es trop pessimiste. Bien trop noir pour ton âge. Et beaucoup trop réfléchis. "

"Ca c'est ma vie. Moi je ne me laisserais pas marcher sur les pieds ! Je vais plutôt m'amuser ! Ce jeu me plaît ! "

Un sourire lubrique apparût sur ses lèvres.

"Et pourquoi te plaît-il ? " demanda le professeur de Potion d'une voix froide.

"Par ce que je vais pouvoir me mesurer aux plus grands ! Prendre une place que personne n'a encore convoité : celle du blanc, de l'arbitre, du neutre et de l'entremetteur. Celui qui pourra parler à tous. "

Ca lui paraissait un peu gros comme projet mais il fallait bien cela pour le motiver ! Rogue le regarda nerveusement puis :

"Tu rêves petit ! "

"Ca fait longtemps que je ne parle plus de mes rêves. "

"Tu vas te faire tuer. "

"Non, je n'en ai aucune envie. Trop jeune pour ça. "

"Tout peut arriver ! Ton ambition est bien trop grande ! "

"C'est bien le trait de caractère Serpentard, non ? Alors j'ai tout pour réussir. "

Et Esteban laissa son professeur à son bureau, le regard toujours perplexe. Il était fier de lui. Il venait d'avouer haut et fort ces buts et il se sentait plus encore de détermination face à cela à présent.

Les mois passèrent, se succédèrent, apportant de plus en plus de fraîcheur au sein du château qui se faisait de plus en plus sinistre pour beaucoup de Serpentard. Les attaques ne s'arrêtaient plus. L'infirmière ne comptait plus le nombre des étudiants vert et argent qu'elle acceptait dans son antre. Le nombre d'élèves durant les heures de cours baissait et n'atteignaient jamais plus de cinq étudiants de la Maison Serpentard. Esteban évitait toutes les embûches. Il se couchait à présent un peu plutôt et gardait un sommeil léger. Il avait prit en flagrant délit l'un des fidèle et avait retourner le sort _Serpensortia_ à son attaquant. Depuis, on le laissait dormir en paix. Mais rien ne lui certifiait que se serait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il continuait donc de faire attention à lui de jour comme de nuit.

Pendant la journée les embûches étaient nombreuses et éparses. Un _jambencoton_ faisait tomber un élève. Qu'il s'étale face à tous les autres, ou qu'il dévale dangereusement les escaliers, tout revenait au même. Il se faisait piétiner d'une façon ou d'une autre. Un jour, Esteban avait échappé de justesse à un _Impedimenta_ qui avait touché un des acolytes du lanceur. Ils étaient alors trois à avoir préparer leur coup. Trois cinquième année. Celui qui avait été touché avait été désigné pour faire diversion. Malheureusement il s'était trahit en regardant derrière Esteban. Et Esteban, Merlin savait comment, s'était sentit démuni et visé. Il s'était mis de côté juste à temps et le sort s'était précipité sur son interlocuteur de quelques instants. Puis les deux autres s'étaient énervés sur lui, le traitant tout d'abord de tous les noms puis lui lançant des sortilèges. Mais aucun des sorts n'atteignit sa cible. Sentant la tension monté et les mains se levés armés des baguettes, Esteban s'était précipité vers eux et avait murmuré un sort de désarmement. Il avait remercié intérieurement son Ange Gardien de lui avoir donné une envie insatiable de s'instruire qui lui avait permis d'en connaître un rayon sur la Défense. C'était d'ailleurs une matière très intéressante instruite par un professeur bien plus que compétant.

Tout se passait donc de la plus normal des façons qu'il se pouvait. Esteban était devenu la cible à atteindre jusqu'à ce qu'un jour tout s'arrête. Il était presque Noël, alors. Il était sûr qu'à un moment donné il se ferait bien avoir… Mais non, tout disparût, le laissant bien plus sur ses gardes.

McNair, une journée avant le départ en vacance vint lui parler en personne, le prenant à part en parlant assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse remarquer qu'il demandait à le voir, lui. Esteban en fût surpris. Leurs échanges avaient toujours étés discrets ! Mais il comprit bien vite le pourquoi du comment :

"Je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes pendant les vacances. _Quelqu'un_ voudrait te rencontrer. "

Il avait tellement appuyer sur ce _quelqu'un_ que le jeune Blackwisdom ne douta pas un seul instant à qui il faisait allusion.

"Désolé ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, Alex ! "

Ils en étaient venus à une familiarité qui frisait l'hypocrisie.

"Il voudra tout savoir de toi, même si tu n'es pas là. Tu es arrivé jusqu'à ses oreilles, tu n'as aucune chance. Qu'est-ce que t'as prévu ? "

"Rien justement. Et ça me plaît comme ça ! "

"Ok ! Alors à la rentrée Ban ! J'espère que tu seras toujours prêt à…_jouer_. "

"T'inquiète pas ! Toujours près à ça moi. Mais ça devient bien ennuyant ! Personne ne m'a rien fait depuis…"

"Depuis que je leur ai ordonné l'arrêt des représailles envers toi…"

"Pourquoi ? "

"Pour deux raisons…"

"Laisse-moi deviner ! Je fais plus de dégât à moi tout seul que tous les autres réunis ? (McNair hocha la tête, légèrement surpris) et cette face de serpent ne veut plus qu'on me touche pour que je sois entièrement à lui ? "

"Ne le traite pas comme ça ! "

"Je ne le traite pas. Ce n'est qu'une constatation, " répondit Eban d'une voix calme.

Les poings du garçon de cinquième année tremblèrent.

"Et toi non plus tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, remarqua-t-il à nouveau, en voyant les efforts d'Alexandre pour se contenir. Génial ! Je m'ennuie ! Ce con vient de me priver de mon passe-temps ! "

"Il en a trop appris. S'il ne peut pas te rencontrer ces vacances, il trouvera bien un autre moyen ! "

Puis McNair partit, moitié furieux, moitié déçu et appréhensif. De toute évidence il allait recevoir une jolie correction pour son absence. Pas d'Esteban Blackwisdom ? Alors des _Doloris_ en compensation !

Noël arriva bien vite. Il ne resta plus que quelques élèves dans chacune des Maisons. Le château paraissait vide ainsi.

Au matin du fameux jour, il ouvrit fébrilement ses paquets. Deux pour être exact. L'un de son père et l'autre… ? Il ne savait vraiment pas !

Draco lui avait envoyé un pendentif. Le dessin gravé dans le bois lui disait quelque chose mais rien de précis. Il sortit de l'enveloppe la lettre qui l'accompagnait.

_Mon cher Esteban,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël !_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là pour cela. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. C'est un talisman puissant que j'ai acheté dans l'Avenue des Embrumes._

_J'ai appris des choses et je suis très inquiet. Fais attention à toi !_

_Ton père qui pense à toi._

Esteban n'avait jamais pensé que de simples mots lui couperaient ainsi le souffle. Il en frissonna. Draco n'avait pas vraiment signé, il devait essayer de se cacher. Mais il était touché par ce qu'avait écrit son père. Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Le garçon attacha fébrilement le pendentif et sa chaîne autour de son cou et se regarda dans un miroir pas loin. Il sourit de fierté.

Enfin il passa au deuxième paquet. Il fut étonné quand il vit que celui-ci était de la part de… Severus Rogue ! Une nouvelle lettre accompagnait le présent :

_Esteban,_

_Comme tu l'as sûrement vu, c'est une potion. Elle est très dangereuse et destructrice. En fait, elle sert à éloigner toute personne malsaine de soi pendant une dizaine d'heures à chaque gorgée. Tu en as donc pour quelques nuits. Prends en soin. Et ce cadeau a été permis grâce à toi. L'élément essentiel est le poison que contiennent les morsures de mygale._

_Bon Noël,_

_Professeur Rogue._

Ces lettre étaient toutes deux dénués de grands sentiments mais renfermaient une signification beaucoup plus grande : la protection qu'elle créait. Avec ces deux cadeaux il était sous protection constante ! Ils le voulaient en sécurité, et ça plus que tout autre, lui signifiait l'attachement que les deux adultes avaient pour lui. Son père et l'ami de ce père.

Esteban se sentit tout d'un coup bien plus en sécurité qu'auparavant.


	7. Un enfant décontenancé et un père

**Bonjour!**

**Oui, comme promis, la suite, le chapitre 7! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît **

**Disclaimer****: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à JK Rowling ainsi que beaucoup de personnages et noms. Le reste, surtout bien sûr l'histoire, m'appartiennent! Mais vous inquiétez pas, une razzia chez JKR est organisée dans l'ombre pour tout lui prendre, la nuit tombée! Nié hé!**

**Résumé: Draco Malfoy, 21ans, Mangemort de profession, fait une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. Et cette rencontre n'a qu'une année! Le bébé qui le sauvera de son Enfer... encore faut-il qu'il veuille bien le laisser vivre!**

**Spoiler: Ne prend en compte que les cinq premiers tome! J'ai beau avoir lu le sixième, cette fic est antérieur!**

**Rating: K+ pour des insinuations sur la mort, la torture, le viol...**

**Heureusement, la noirceur n'est qu'une partie de cette histoire. Donc beaucoup de douceur et d'amour paternel dans cette histoire.. Et qui sait, d'amour tout court?**

**Je rajoute que du YAOI est présent dans cette fic un peu partout, alors, même si c'est un peu tard, si une personne ne se sent pas à l'aise avec ceci, _vade retro_. J'ai prévenu, maintenant.**

**Toujours mes fameux remerciements! Eh bien, oui, il faut bien remercier les personnes qui m'encouragent! Et je peux vous dire que vous m'encouragez énormément! Y a même du chantage dans l'air (n'est-ce pas mon Poisson Rouge préféré? Non, je suis bien trop naïve! Hé hé!) Donc oui, un énooooooooorme merci à tous: **

**Namyothis**** qui a eu des mots toujours aussi profonds! Je suis continuellement étonnée de voir à quel point cette histoire peut te plaire... _–Yeux ronds- _; **

**Ayuluna****qui a beaucoup d'imagination sur le futur que pourrait avoir cette fic. Mais malheureusement je ne peux rien dire, tout en vous révélant qu'il ne me reste plus que le dernier chapitre à écrire et l'épilogue. Tout a déjà été décidé! J'espère que personne ne sera déçu!; **

**Zaika****, qui a eu une gentille petite review; **

**Lunenoire****, toujours aussi gentille! Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir à nouveau tirer dans mes filets! Hé hé!**

**Et enfin à mon merveilleux petit Poisson Rouge! Oui, un énorme merci, par ce que ces deux reviews, tes deux dernières... je ne sais pas quoi dire! Elles m'ont fais énormément plaisir, c'était vraiment un réel amusement de les lire (et aussi une frustration extrême: des fautes que je n'avais pas vu... snif!)**

**Résumé des chapitres précédents: ****Draco Malfoy, Mangemort, a pris sous son aile un bébé, Esteban Blackwisdom, qui a maintenant bien grandi. Celui-ci reçoit sa lettre de Poudlard et est invité à rentrer en 1ère année. Draco Malfoy prend alors rendez-vous avec Dumbledor (le plus aimablement possible, bien sûr) pour discuter de quelques "petits" problèmes. Il "perd les pédales" (seul moyen d'arriver à ses fins) et se voit offert quelques jours de congés par Voldemort, plus pâteux que jamais! Une petite visite de Snape entame une discussion sérieuse à propos d'Esteban puis après le départ du Professeur de potions, les deux Malfoys vont au Chemin de Traverse. Draco remarque alors bien plus vivement que jamais que... la guerre est _là_, et se met en tête de protéger son fils par tous les moyens! Esteban rentre donc à Poudlard, aussi froid que l'était son père à son âge, mais beaucoup plus intelligent et ambitieux. Il rencontre un garçon, Alexandre McNaire, plus âgé que lui. Une guerre commence au sein même de la Maison Serpentard. Esteban en ait bien vite éloigné; Voldemort le veut et l'aura! Il est bien décidé à cela! Mais Esteban ne se laisse pas faire...**

**Père d'Une Vie.**

_Chapitre 7 : Un enfant décontenancé et un père sanctionné._

Les années n'avaient pas le pouvoir de faire disparaître les sombres situations mais elles les transformaient à sa guise.

Esteban passait d'une classe à l'autre sans aucune difficulté. Il était un élève assidu, rusé, diabolique parfois, et très intelligent. Il échappait de justesse, chaque fois, à sauter une classe. Ce n'était pas son but.

Alexandre McNair avait redoublé sa septième année. Et Esteban s'en réjouissait. Mais il savait très bien que c'était un ordre qui avait fait chuter les notes de son « ami » et non pas son travail qui était irréprochable quand il le voulait.

A Poudlard, c'était un capharnaüm tout aussi effroyable qu'à l'habituel. Pire : tout devenait de plus en plus noir et mesquin. Esteban pouvait assister à tout sans craindre de se faire agresser. Il maintenait tout d'abord une étroite liaison avec les personnes contre Voldemort. Tout n'était pas bon à dire à tout le monde ; cette alliance en faisait partie. Les élèves avaient prêtés serment au jeune homme de tenir secret son amitié et en contrepartie celui-ci s'était engagé à leur « sauver la vie » tant qu'il le pouvait sans pour autant se révéler vraiment. De l'autre côté il y avait aussi Voldemort qui s'intéressait toujours plus à lui. Il grimaçait lorsque Alex venait à lui en parler. Il était son protégé et en même temps son obligé. Mais rien n'allait apparemment dans le bon sens. Esteban maîtrisait bien mieux les gens dans Poudlard que ne le pouvait le Seigneur Sombre dans sa cachette. Mais il maintenait tout de même tous ses sujets à ses pieds.

Durant les trois années écoulés, Esteban avait décompté une dizaine de morts. Tragique. Mais jamais aucun tueur n'avait été découvert bien que tout le monde savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Dumbledore n'avait aucune raison de mettre dehors ses élèves à la botte de Voldemort pour la simple raison qu'il croyait possible leur changement de camp. Esteban trouvait cela vraiment absurde ! Le vieux directeur un peu fou avait peut-être raison pour une chose : le changement de camp était _possible_ mais cette possibilité était très mince et allait dans les deux sens.

Esteban terminait un devoir de Métamorphose dans la bibliothèque, seul. Il avait eu une conversation avec Alex, quelques minutes auparavant, qui l'avait un peu déstabilisée. Alexandre McNair avait été _gentil_! Il lui avait parlé comme à un ami! Pas de sarcasmes, pas de sous-entendus ou d'insultes, rien. Il en avait eu froid dans le dos. Et maintenant il n'arrivait plus bien à se concentrer sur son travail. Cet intermède l'avait un peu fatigué, mentalement.

Esteban rangea ses affaires et retourna dans sa Maison. Il fût content de voir qu'il n'y avait que des élèves du côté de Dumbledore dans la salle. Mais cette constatation aviva aussi sa suspicion. Aucun Mangemort dans les parages? Non, quelque chose se préparait.

Il alla tout de même gaiement à la rencontre de Fred et ses amis.

"Bonsoir," commença-t-il.

"Bonsoir Blackwisdom," lui répondirent-ils, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Esteban savait qu'ils agiraient toujours ainsi. Le fait d'être épargné dans les brimades du collège était l'exception qui faisait de Ban un être à approcher mais dont il fallait aussi se méfier. Même si beaucoup savaient qu'il aidait le plus de monde possible sans pour autant se faire remarquer, ils ne croyaient pas tous qu'il était réellement solidaire.

"C'est bien silencieux ce soir," dit-il tranquillement, observant attentivement chacune de leur réaction.

Il n'y en eut que deux sur les sept personnes présentes qui parurent préoccupés, voir alarmés. Les cinq autres sourirent et s'exclamèrent:

"Ca fait du bien!"

"Un peu d'air frais!"

"De la tranquillité!"

"Profitons de cet intermède!"

"C'est encourageant!"

Esteban soupira de frustration mais s'arma de patience pour ne pas faire de remarque trop cynique.

"Moi, à votre place, je ferais plus attention encore quand c'est aussi paisible que ce soir..."

"C'est une menace!" Assena l'un d'eux.

Ban accusa le coup et répondit le plus calmement possible:

"Non, plutôt un avertissement."

"Ils préparent quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? Fit remarquer Fred, qui faisait partis des deux du groupe qui avait eu l'air soucieux."

"Oui, j'en suis pratiquement certain. Un calme pareil n'est pas naturel ici, chuchota-t-il. Vous devriez sortir."

Puis il se leva, lentement, essayant de paraître le moins précipité possible. Il leur lança un regard et les autres se levèrent, un peu trop brutalement, et il sentit qu'ils venaient eux-mêmes de donner le signal d'assaut. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être plus discrets! Un troupeau d'éléphant aurait moins attiré l'attention!

Et il ne fût pas déçu! Alors qu'une horde d'une vingtaine de Serpentards se précipitait dans la Salle Commune, il attrapa discrètement le bras de Fred et le projeta d'un sort dans son dortoir, le plus rapidement possible, pour faire croire à une _expulsion_. Ainsi, il serait en sécurité. Pour un temps. A son tour, il se dégagea de la bataille qui venait de commencer.

Les sorts fusaient et il en remarqua beaucoup qui n'étaient pas aussi inoffensifs qu'ils auraient dû l'être. Enfin, l'unique et seul _Avada Kedavra_ qu'il entendit lui glaça le sang. Il remarqua avec soulagement qu'il n'avait touché personne. Il y aurait eu de sacrés problèmes! Il évita encore quelques sortilèges et se dirigea vers son dortoir. En arrivant en haut des escaliers, il risqua un coup d'œil au massacre:

Les six sorciers, amis de Fred, étaient réunis au milieu de la pièce. Trois étaient à terre et trois, plutôt amochés, étaient encore debout, répondant aux sortilèges avec difficulté. La bataille était perdue d'avance pour eux. Ils étaient encerclés par des bâtards groupés! Et ils étaient plus âgés que les sept autres!

N'y tenant plus, il s'avança à nouveau dans la Salle Commune et demanda d'une voix forte mais posée:

"Ca y est, vous avez terminé?"

Aucune réponse, quelques jeunes Mangemorts lui jetèrent un regard plutôt inquiet. Esteban remarqua alors qu'il en connaissait plus de la moitié! L'un d'eux s'avança vers lui et il reconnût Alexandre McNair.

"Tu sais que c'est toi qui les a vendus, mon gentil Petit Serpentard," lui dit-il en prenant une mèche des cheveux blonds du cinquième année, la humant d'un air goguenard.

Esteban, plus affolé et intrigué qu'il ne le faisait paraître, rejeta la main de son "ami".

"Tu n'es qu'une enflure, Alexandre! Et puis, vingt contre _six_? Tu veux faire croire quoi là? Que tu sais battre trois pauvres poulains avec une armée?"

Les yeux du jeune McNair brillèrent brièvement puis il sourit, machiavélique.

"Oh mais c'est que tu les défends!"

"Je ne défend personne. Je fais une simple constatation. Qui se voit d'ailleurs terminée par une _jolie_ conclusion."

"Qui est?"

"Y a pas plus lâche que toi et tes chiens!"

Et Esteban fit rapidement demi-tour pour garder le dernier mot.

Dans son dortoir, alors que la porte se refermait, il s'y appuya, légèrement, tremblant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alexandre était ainsi? Seul il était quelqu'un de différent! Là, il l'avait bien remarqué, il avait essayé de le discrédité! Il savait donc, pour son double jeu... Le jeu du chat et de la souris.

Un rire amer sortit de sa bouche. Il avait aimé ce jeu. Il l'aimait encore plus ou moins. Mais il avait eu la malheureuse idée de s'attacher à Alexandre...

Esteban se releva et se dirigea lentement vers son lit. Le dortoir état bien vide, il n'y avait eu personne pour voir sa décomposition. Heureusement...

Il se laissa tomber dans son lit et finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, entièrement habillé, tenant dans sa main la mèche de cheveux qu'avait pris brièvement le dénommé McNair.

Le lendemain, le réveil fût meilleur. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements qu'il n'avait pas enlevés la veille. Aussi crût-il que son trouble venait de là. Mais quand il se leva, tout lui revint en mémoire et ce léger inconfort doubla de puissance.

_Alex!_ Ses poings se serrèrent, se crispèrent plusieurs fois, tandis qu'il allait et venait pour prendre ses affaires. Une douche chaude lui ferait sûrement du bien! Ca le détendrait...

"Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le sort de protection. Vous allez faire des groupes de trois. Je passerais dans les groupes pour tout vous expliquer. En attendant, vous réviserez tous les sorts depuis le début de l'année."

Le professeur Ettorres était un enseignant très appliqué. Les trois heures qu'il y avait chaque fois avec lui étaient largement occupées. Il était rapide et précis dans toutes ses explications.

Avec ses cheveux qui lui balayaient les yeux et le cou, ses yeux verts pénétrants et son port ténébreux et plein de force, que ce soit de caractère ou de physique, le professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal était un être hors du commun. Esteban se demandait même pourquoi il occupait ce poste d'enseignant. Il aurait du être enrôler pour mener les hommes à la bataille contre Voldemort!

Mais en même temps, Esteban sentait quelque chose. Une sensation impalpable mais si tangible...

"Monsieur Blackwisdom, je ne vous avais encore jamais vu si distrait! Cet étape du programme vous ait-elle si désagréable?"

Ban cligna des yeux vers son professeur et sourie. Il était en face de son groupe, en face de lui.

"Non monsieur, excusez-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû être si indiscipliné."

Il rendit son regard profond au maître. Il était sérieux, et il savait aussi bien que lui manier les mots.

"Bien. Alors, comme je le disais, le sort de protection se rapproche beaucoup de ce que l'on appelle l'Occlumancie, qui est une magie de l'esprit. Pour arriver un sort de protection, il va vous falloir, comme toujours, votre propre volonté. Il faudra vous concentrer sur ce que vous faîtes, sur les personnes que vous voulez inclure dans ce bouclier et à la force que vous voulez bien y mettre."

"C'est un peu plus compliqué que ce que l'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant, professeur, dit Esteban d'une voix neutre et concentré. Plusieurs choses sont à faire en même temps. La forme du bouclier n'a pas d'importance?"

"Très bonne question, Monsieur Blackwisdom. Non, elle n'en a heureusement pas. Il suffit que vous pensiez bien aux personnes que vous voulez protéger pour que le sort s'y applique parfaitement. Pour aujourd'hui ne pensez qu'à vous-même."

Ils hochèrent la tête et le professeur Ettorres se releva de la chaise où il s'était assis pour les explications et sortit de sa poche une tablette de chocolat. "Au cas où" avait-il dit la première fois. Et cela avait toujours servi un minimum.

"Oh, j'allais oublier. Une personne pour l'attaque, une personne pour la défense, et la dernière en cas de nécessité ou de double attaque, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, professeur!"

Esteban avait été le seul à répondre. Il était toujours le seul à le faire. Il était un garçon à part chez les Serpentards. Tout lui était permis. Mais il n'en abusait pas trop souvent. Tout cela était bien trop précieux pour son objectif. Il se faisait seulement bien voir de la plupart des professeurs.

"Bien. Qui commence?" Demanda-t-il aux deux garçons qui étaient avec lui.

"Je propose," dit Julian d'un air légèrement arrogant, "que l'on se prépare d'abord sans attaque."

Le dernier hocha la tête. Esteban ne connaissait que Julian avec qui il passait la plupart des cours dans un silence plein de concentration. L'autre était aussi Serpentard mais il ne s'était jamais trop intéressé à lui. Excepté le matin où il avait reçu le si gentil cadeau d'Alexandre: la mygale. Théry était son prénom.

"Bien. Mais on essaiera au moins une demi-heure avant la fin du cours, répondit le jeune Blackwisdom. Le fait d'être en situation un peu plus réel stimule notre désir de survie."

Théry et Julian hochèrent la tête et tous les trois se mirent à travailler. Esteban trouvait cela assez difficile mais il avait déjà tellement avancé dans le programme qu'il réussit finalement une esquisse de bouclier qui dura deux petites secondes. Il en fût content. Il savait que personne ne réussirait à faire mieux aujourd'hui.

En travaillant sur ses livres et sur les programmes avancés, il avait fait en sorte d'augmenter aussi son niveau dans la pratique. Il avait donc travaillé des sortilèges de plus en plus difficiles avec son esprit, son corps et surtout ses sentiments. Mais il soupçonnait le professeur Ettorres de connaître ses excursions dans les salles de classes vides, car chaque fois qu'il pensait connaître le sort qui allait être amorcé en classe, il se trompait et se trouvait face à un nouveau sortilège toujours plus difficile. D'accord, il mettait bien moins de temps que les autres à l'assimiler, mais ça l'irritait et le satisfaisait en même temps.

Quand le cours pris fin, Esteban avait réussit à tenir contre trois attaques successives et avait fais gagner quarante points à sa Maison pour sa performance. Alors qu'il quittait la salle et son professeur avec civisme ("Au revoir, Professeur"), il fût tiré sans ménagement vers la salle juste à côté. Sans ménagement ni douceur.

"Alex!" S'insurgea-t-il, avant même de le voir, alors que la porte se refermait.

"Oui, bonjour à toi aussi Esteban."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Il essayait de prendre une voix la plus calme possible. C'était la seule chose qui pourrait le trahir.

"Je voulais te parler. Pourquoi, ça te dérange? Si tu veux... je peux sortir... Tant pis..."

Sa voix était d'un coup hésitante et Esteban sentait cette hésitation jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Ca ressemblait si peu au Alex qu'il connaissait.

"Non, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais? De quoi voulais-tu me parler?"

"Eh bien hier... J'ai été un peu trop loin n'est-ce pas?"

"Un peu trop loin?"

Ban était complètement perdu mais essayait de cacher son incertitude tant qu'il le pouvait.

"Oui... Te parler ainsi et me comporter... comme ça."

Le jeune homme rougit. Esteban sentit son coeur s'affoler et plissa les yeux pour s'empêcher tout autre mouvement.

"Tu es un Mangemort, Alex!"

"Oui, mais en même temps... Tu es là."

"Et alors?"

McNair parût singulièrement étonné.

"Eh bien je tiens un minimum à toi, crétin! Je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit! Mon Maître me tuerait!"

_Ah, donc voilà! Voldemort. Lord Voldemort, comme il aimerait que je l'appelle. Ou Maître._ Le regard d'Esteban se voila.

"Eh bien tu ne pourras rien faire d'autre que m'emmerder si tu es sous ses ordres. Salut, Alexandre!"

Il ouvrit la porte et sentit la poigne féroce de son ami se serrer autour de son autre poignet. Il tourna un regard neutre et tomba sur un regard brillant qu'il ne reconnût pas. Mais il se dégagea rapidement et brusquement puis continua son chemin. C'était l'heure du repas et il venait d'en manquer les dix premières minutes! Et la faute à qui!

Il se passa deux jours avant qu'une scène similaire ne se présente à nouveau. Alex avait l'air sincèrement désolé, impuissant, triste. Pourtant une lueur restait qu'Esteban n'arrivait pas à définir. Mais qu'était-ce?

Et au fil du temps, le jeune homme se rendait compte qu'il s'attachait à Alexandre. Ce n'était pas bon. Il s'y attachait vraiment plus que nécessaire. Plus qu'avant encore. Ce qu'il avait ressentit le jour de la bataille entre les vingt Mangemorts et les six plus jeunes autres Serpentards n'était rien en comparaison du mal être qu'il ressentait parfois en pensant à lui. Ce sentiment qu'il vous manque quelque chose dans la vie, d'avoir un trou dans le coeur et de ne pouvoir le combler... Alexandre McNaire commençait à prendre bien plus d'importance qu'il n'aurait dû...

Il arriva à nouveau une petite bagarre où Esteban se fit rabaisser par son "ami". Il sentit à ce moment là s'effondrer sur lui une intense douleur et s'obligea à rester impassible. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il sentait cet unique barrage qu'était l'apparence commencer à lui faire défaut.

Le soir même, il fut propulsé dans la chambre de McNaire, sans préavis. Le dortoir des septième année. Vide pour l'occasion.

Le plus vieux scella la porte et se tourna vers Esteban.

"C'n'est pas facile n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-il enfin après l'avoir longuement regarder.

Ban hocha la tête, comprenant un peu la question.

"Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Je suis perdu," recommença-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Esteban fit un mouvement vers lui mais Alexandre l'empêcha de s'approcher plus et cacha son visage. Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune Serpentard, nul trace de larme, seulement toujours ces yeux brillants... de souffrance? Il ne savait pas... Il ne savait plus...

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Alex, dit-il sans réfléchir. "J'ai compris. Je te comprends. Etre tiraillé ainsi ne doit pas être facile... Mais pourquoi le faire pour moi?"

"Pourquoi? Par ce que c'est toi, tout simplement..."

Un sourire triste apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il allait s'asseoir lentement sur son lit.

"Tu sais, je vais te dire un secret. Je pense que bientôt, tout va changer... Et tout ça grâce à toi."

"Pourquoi grâce à moi?"

"Par ce que tu es quelqu'un de spécial. Tu as tes forces et tes faiblesses, comme nous tous, mais... enfin personne ne sait ce qui arrivera dans le futur n'est-ce pas?"

Encore ce sourire triste, presque un rictus...

"Tu veux que je te dise un secret, moi aussi?" Continua Esteban, se sentant tout d'un coup oppressé par son plus grand secret.

"Lequel?" Demanda son ami, l'air vaguement intéressé.

"Tu sais, mon nom de famille..."

"Oui?"

"...Ce n'est pas vraiment Blackwisdom..."

"Ah?" Fit Alex, de plus en plus captivé.

"Oui... mon vrai nom, c'est en fait... Tu me promets de ne pas le répéter?"

"Bien sûr!"

"Eh bien, je m'appelle en fait... Esteban Malfoy."

Voilà, c'était dit. Il vit les yeux ronds de son ami, et sourit, penaud mais attentif.

"Vr... Vraiment!"

"Oui," répondit-il tout en hochant la tête.

"Esteban Malfoy comme... Draco Malfoy?"

Nouvel hochement de tête. Il trouvait Alex très étrange tout d'un coup. Un rire hystérique qui choqua Esteban sortit de la bouche de son ami.

"Malfoy... Malfoy!... J'y crois pas!"

Blackwisdom attendit qu'il se calme. Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

"En tout cas, il s'est bien démerdé!" Dit enfin plus calmement McNaire. "Personne n'aurait pu deviner. Ses absences inexplicables... Mais Voldemort le vénérait tellement... ou plutôt il avait tellement _envie_ de lui! De son petit cul!"

"Envie?" Demanda Esteban intrigué. Là, il avait vraiment peur de comprendre. Ca n'était pas possible... Pas... possible...

"Oui... Tu ne le sais pas? Draco est, depuis maintenant quinze ans, la jolie petite pute de mon Maître!"

Le regard brillant, violent, que lui lança Alexandre fit trembler Ban. Et les mots qu'il avait prononcés ne l'aidèrent pas à se contrôler.

"Comment...?"

_Mais enfin, comment avait-il pu... Pourquoi!..._ Il connaissait déjà la réponse. C'était lui. C'était de sa faute! Son père avait fait ça pour le protéger! Mais comment le protéger en couchant avec ce...

Les lumières se faisaient au fur et à mesure que filaient ses pensées. "_Voldemort n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Une vraie loque."_, avait-il dit, il y a bien longtemps... Et pour conserver sa place, ses privilèges, une légère emprise sur son chef et pour l'Ordre maintenant, il avait accepté cette place... Par Merlin! Quel connard!

Ses tremblements redoublèrent. Il sentit deux bras encerclé sa taille par derrière. Alex! Il l'avait oublié... Mais que faisait-il?

Ses frémissements se calmèrent et devinrent de légers spasmes, différents. Ce n'était plus de la fureur, ni de l'horreur... C'était plus chaud...

Esteban se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise de son ami, essoufflé. Il lui jeta un regard perdu puis essaya de quitter la chambre. Juste un oubli: elle était verrouillée. Par Magie.

"Ouvre-la s'il te plaît," demanda-t-il dans un souffle, la tête baissée, toujours tourné vers la porte.

"Pourquoi?... Tu ne veux pas rester... avec moi?"

"Ouvre-moi!"

Un léger cliquetis se fit entendre et Esteban se précipita au dehors. C'était trop!

"Draco, mon Mangemort... Viens, approche."

Draco se mit docilement à genoux, la tête contre les jambes de son Maître comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

Mais que faisait-il là! Pourquoi son Maître l'avait-il appelé en plein milieu de la nuit? Une attaque de grosse envergure avait-elle été mise en place soudainement, pendant qu'il dormait? Non, il aurait été le premier à être au courant...

"Draco, mon petit Diable, mon _cher_ Mangemort... J'ai appris ce soir quelque chose d'intéressant. De véritablement intéressant."

"Que s'est-il passé Maître?"

"Tu ne le sais pas?... Je suis fâché ce soir, Malfoy... Très contrarié."

Il l'avait sentit en entrant. Cet aura de destruction qui n'était apparu que tellement peu souvent ses derniers temps. Mais pourquoi cette colère? Pourquoi l'avoir appelé en pleine nuit pour parler d'un problème? Voulait-il qu'il le règle personnellement?

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"J'ai appris ce soir, qu'un Mangemort m'avait caché quelque chose. Qu'il m'avait mentit pendant de longues années..."

Draco sentait de plus en plus que quelque chose clochait. Qu'avait découvert Voldemort? Il faudrait prévenir au plus vite l'Ordre, ensuite.

"Que vous a-t-il caché, Maître?"

"Tu ne vois pas? Tu ne sais pas? Pourtant, si, je t'assure, tu es au courant!"

"Pourquoi serais-je au courant, Maître? Si ce Mangemort vous a mentit, vous ne l'avez pas puni? Ou tué?"

"Puni? Oh! Il sera puni, oui! Sois en sûr! Il sera puni et je serais son bourreau pendant de longues heures! Mais tué... Non, il restera en vie. A mes ordres comme depuis ses début. Mais si il s'avise à nouveau de faire quoi que ce soit d'aussi irresponsable que de me mentir, il n'y aura plus que la mort pour lui!"

"Et que t'as caché ce Mangemort?"

"Eh bien... Tu vas me le dire tout de suite... Draco Malfoy!"

La main qui caressait distraitement ses cheveux depuis le début se crispa sur une grosse mèche, tirant sa tête vers l'arrièren tandis qu'une deuxième venait prendre brutalement le menton de Draco.

Draco fut obliger de regarder son "Maître" dans les yeux. Qu'avait-il découvert? Son appartenance à l'Ordre? Non, auquel cas il l'aurait déjà tué... Mais alors...

Et la lumière se fit dans sa tête. Esteban... Non! Comment...

"Oui, Draco, dis-moi... Que m'as-tu caché? Réponds-moi!"

"Je... je ne vous ai rien caché Maître...," tenta-t-il.

"Menteur!"

Il jeta violemment Draco sur le sol.

"_Doloris_!"

Malfoy se convulsa sur le sol, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Voldemort sourit.

"_Cruciatus_!"

Un faible gémissement se fit enfin entendre. Voldemort demanda à nouveau, se levant de sa chaise et s'approchant de son favori:

"Alors, Draco, parle-moi! Avoue-moi!"

"Je... Non, je..."

"_Waddiwasi_!"

Une pierre qui traînait sur le sol fila sur Draco et s'enfonça profondément dans son ventre, juste sous le coeur, pour ensuite aller trouer le sol.

"Parle!"

"Este... Non...!"

Draco jeta un regard déterminé et revêche à son Maître. Il savait! Il voulait juste qu'il le dise lui-même! Mais jamais il ne le ferait! Plutôt crever! Pas d'humiliation pour les Malfoys!

"_Waddiwasi_!"

Une deuxième petite pierre se précipita juste à côté de son nombril. Draco réprima son cri en un bruit d'étouffement de souffrance.

_Quel__ douleur...! Moi qui pensais que je résisterais toujours en cas de torture. Mais là, c'est pour lui... Je ne dois pas faillir. Même si c'est douloureux! Plutôt crever!_

Une scène lui revint en mémoire. Dumbledor...

"_Un monde joyeux pour un enfant, c'est un monde où vivent ses parents... Sans eux, il le perçoit comme un Enfer..._"

_Oui, mais moi... Ah! Ces expressions de gamins! Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu, moi? Je ne dois pas mourir... Il serait capable de regarder froidement ma tombe et de ne jamais pleurer! Et ça, je n'en ai pas envie! Qu'il soit fier de moi! Que je puisse vivre dans son coeur, même si vraiment je ne suis qu'un crétin!_

"_Catapulte_!"

Draco se sentit soulever du sol et envoyer contre le mur. Le choc fut violent et il laissa échapper un cri. Le mur n'était pas lisse et les piques de pierres transpercèrent sa peau et laissèrent de longs sillons profonds dans son dos alors qu'il glissait au sol.

Un nouveau sort et il sentit ses yeux se gonflés et le piqué. Il évita de justesse de les frotter: la force lui manquait.

"Draco! Avoue-moi tes fautes! A moins que tu ne veuilles que je continus!"

Un silence se fit, puis:

"Esteban..."

"Oui!"

"Mon fils, Esteban..."

"Tu me l'as caché! Pourquoi! Je croyais que tu préférais les hommes, petit Diable!"

"Je préfère les hommes... Maître... Esteban était... un accident..."

"...Alors, pour te prouver que je ne suis pas si détestable que ça, je vais réparer cet "accident", Draco, mon _cher_ Mangemort!"

_Réparer! Connard! Ne touche pas à un seul de ses cheveux! Eban...!_

"Il va tout simplement... mourir. Ne suis-je pas miséricordieux, de t'enlever cette part de responsabilité qu'à un parent pour son enfant? Surtout si celui-ci est un _accident_!"

Si Draco disait quoi que ce soit, il savait que ce serait pire...

"Tu sais Draco, ton fils te ressemble beaucoup! Cela faisait des années que j'espérais le faire venir de mon côté, mais il a résisté, le petit bijou, il a résisté et voilà ce qu'il gagne finalement: la mort. Tant pis! J'espère retrouver un être aussi intelligent mais bien plus réfléchit. Il saurait alors faire le bon choix."

Que racontait-il? De quoi parlais-t-il? Voldemort connaissait Esteban depuis des _années_? Non... Ce gamin qu'il convoitait, qu'il espionnait, qu'il surveillait, qu'il... protégeait. Oui, le Petit Serpentard, comme ils l'appelaient tous... Esteban? Non!

"Je suis réellement peiné. Mais rien ne viendra jamais entravé ton dévouement pour moi, petit Diable! Viens..."

Une main tendue, les yeux brillants de désir, Voldemort ne laissait aucune illusion quant à ce qu'il voulait tout de suite et maintenant!

_Non... Pas là... Je n'en ai pas la force... Il ne va pas le faire..._

"_Impero_!"

Draco ne se sentit pas la force de résister et se leva sous l'emprise du sortilège. La douleur était insupportable... Et il le savait très bien... La punition, la véritable torture, n'était pas encore arrivée...

Esteban se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Cela faisait seulement une nuit qu'il fuyait Alex mais jamais ce laps de temps ne lui avait paru si long! Pourtant il ne voulait pas le voir, et les heures de la matinée étaient déjà passées!

Esteban se dirigea le plus naturellement possible vers sa table et, quand il leva les yeux et se trouva devant le sourire d'Alex, de ses yeux brillants de ce sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner, la main dans sa direction pour l'inviter à s'asseoir face à lui, il ne dit pas un mot mais obéit.

"Salut Esteb'!"

"... C'est quoi ce surnom?"

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore été cherché! Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça!_

"Ca ne te plaît pas?"

"Pas vraiment," marmonna-t-il en réponse.

"T'es vraiment pas marrant, crétin! Bon moi j'ai soif!"

Et Alexandre prit son verre et bu. Esteban regarda le sien, déjà plein, le prit et allait le porter à ses lèvres quand:

"Monsieur Blackwisdom!" Appela le professeur Ettorres, "je voudrais vous parlez s'il vous plaît. Tout de suite," rajouta-t-il alors que Blackwisdom portait à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres.

Soupirant le jeune homme posa brutalement son verre sur la table en le renversant sans l'avoir bu et s'exécuta. Que lui voulait son professeur? Ce n'était pas le moment!

"Oui, professeur?" Demanda-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur de l'estrade réservée au corps enseignant.

"Monsieur Blackwisdom," commença le professeur Ettorres, "je suis déçu! Je vous croyais plus malin."

Il fit un léger mouvement de sa baguette en regardant son élève puis:

"Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir, mais, à l'avenir, faîtes attention à votre vie, _petit crétin de Serpentard_!"

Il avait rajouté cette expression avec une nuance d'ironie et de chaleur. Esteban ne su quoi penser. Que venait-il de se passer pour qu'il se fasse ainsi réprimander sur sa façon de vivre? Il savait très bien s'occuper de lui-même! Il était celui qui ne devait être jamais touché! Et il avait acquis cette position après de nombreux combats! Et puis l'appeler ainsi juste pour... _ça_!

Il retourna s'asseoir, pestant comme un beau diable. S'asseyant, il but une gorgée devant le regard appréciateur de son vis-à-vis.

"Quoi, Alex!"

"Non rien. Tu es juste... un homme bien attirant! Avec des yeux pareils, qui peut résister! Je te laisse, les cours vont bientôt reprendre. A plus tard, Petit Serpentard."

Pourquoi toujours cette réplique stupide! _Petit_ Serpentard! Il y en avait des plus jeunes que lui!

"Crétin," murmura-t-il en mangeant rapidement son assiette. La sonnerie retentit alors qu'il entamait son dessert. Pestant encore, il finit le morceau de gâteau qu'il avait dans les mains en se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe. Potions. Ca lui remonterait le moral.

Snape avait une fois de plus eut le chic pour lui remonter le moral! C'était si facile lorsque l'on connaissait les noms des ingrédients en fin de compte! 110 points de gagner grâce à lui. De quoi être fier! Il était à l'aise avec les notions qui étaient abordées. Il suffisait d'apprendre bêtement, tout d'abord, puis de mettre en pratique. Il fallait avoir une grande mémoire et l'envie. Il avait les deux, et bien plus encore! Esteban se savait très intelligent et l'avait maintes fois prouver.

"Esteb!" Appela une voix bien connue alors que le jeune Serpentard sortait de son cours de Potions.

Une main se posa sur son épaule puis Alex les lui entoura sans aucune hésitation. Ban se sentit tout à coup aussi mal que la nuit précédente.

"Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça tout à l'heure, ça te plaira, je pense!"

Et son ami lui tendit un livre. Un _gros_ livre.

"Tu regarderas tout à l'heure, vieux!" Reprit Alex en posant sa main sur celle de son ami alors qu'il essayait de l'ouvrir. Le contact fit frémir le corps d'Esteban.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang! Par Merlin! Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça! Je tiens à Alex mais... il me fait peur en ce moment... Et je ne me contrôle plus!_

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les cachots puis, alors qu'Alex s'aventurait dans le fond pour son cours de botanique, Esteban continua vers le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Ce jour-là, les classes de Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient mêlés et il se trouva à nouveau avec Harry et Stefan. Ce dernier avait beaucoup changé. Il était devenu plus calme, moins agressif et sournois. La Maison Gryffondor et ses occupants avaient eu un effet bénéfique sur lui. Le Choixpeau avait fais un choix très judicieux, le jour de sa répartition.

Il leur fit un rapide signe de salut et un sourire puis s'installa dans le fond de la classe, avec ses camarades de Maison. Il rangea le gros livre que lui avait offert Alexandre, et se tourna vers son professeur, attentif.

"Bien. Mes chers élèves, il est venu le temps de vous testez sur vos charmes de bouclier. Vous avez vingt minutes de préparation en groupe et je passerais voir. Monsieur Blackwisdom, venez me voir avec vos affaires, s'il vous plaît."

La requête prit Esteban au dépourvu, autant que la classe. Que lui voulait-il? Et avec ses affaires en prime! Il commença à prendre son parchemin et sa plume et allait se diriger vers le bureau quand le professeur Ettorres l'apostropha à nouveau:

"_Toutes_ vos affaires, jeune homme."

Soupirant de frustration et se souvenant avec dépit de la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une entrevue avec cet homme, le matin-même, Esteban rangea ses affaires avec des gestes secs et s'avança vers le bureau. A sa grande surprise, le professeur sortit sa baguette et fit un geste pour que le jeune sorcier pose son sac.

Derrière Eban, la classe avait commencé à s'entraîner tout en posant des regards curieux sur la scène.

"_Evacum_!" Lança le professeur dans le sac de son élève.

Esteban sursauta.

"Mais..."

_Le livre d'Alex!_

Toutes ses affaires s'éparpillèrent sur le bureau.

"Je vous avais dit de faire attention à vous, jeune imprudent! Un jour, je ne serais pas là, et à ce moment là, vous mourrez bêtement!" Le réprimanda-t-il doucement.

Esteban jeta un regard halluciné à son professeur: toujours ces yeux verts profonds, ces cheveux batailleurs, un peu trop longs, complètement emmêlés... Et là? Oui, là, sur le front cette petite trace discrète... Qu'était-ce?

"Mais de quoi parlez-vous?" Finit par demander Esteban, irrité.

"De votre vie, je vous l'ai dit! D'abord votre boisson, puis ce livre... Votre ennemi n'est pas aussi malin que vous pourtant! Mai quand allez-vous donc vous rendre compte de ce qui vous arrive?"

Esteban soupira. Mais qu'arrivait-il, effectivement? Pourquoi parlait-il du verre que lui avait servi Alex? Il avait été gentil et l'avait attendu, lui avait tout préparé, mais pourquoi? Et puis ce livre, poussiéreux, énorme, il devait être vraiment intéressant!

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans mon verre?" Demanda-t-il calmement, les sourcils froncés.

"Du poison."

"Dans le livre?"

"Acide empoisonnée."

Pour prouver ses dires, Ettorres l'ouvrit et une fumée s'en échappa, accompagné d'un dégoulinant breubage. L'homme aux yeux verts les stoppa tous deux puis les fit disparaître.

Esteban hocha la tête. Alors voilà. On avait _vraiment_ voulu le tuer? Et Alex... Non, Alexandre ne pouvait être mêlé à ça! Et pourtant...

"Donc ça y est, il veut ma mort..."

"Qui?"

"Voldemort."

"Il veut la mort de tout le monde, petit."

"M'appelez pas Petit!... Pardon, professeur."

"Excuses acceptées."

"Il ne voulait pas ma mort. Il voulait mon changement de camp!"

"Il te voulait?"

"Oui."

"Pourquoi avoir refuser? Tu aurais pu avoir beaucoup à ses côtés!"

"Ah ha!" Rie-t-il amèrement. Puis il reprit plus fermement:

"Non, mon père s'est fait avoir. Pas moi."

"Ton père?"

"Oui."

Un silence tomba. Le professeur Ettorres approcha son visage de son élève. Esteban pu encore apercevoir cette légère trace sur le côté de son front. Et puis cette image qui lui traversait sans cesse la tête. Ce début de pensée qui ne trouvait pas de fin... Qui était-il!

"Je peux retourner travailler avec les autres?"

"Oui, Monsieur Blackwisdom. Allez-y. Vous n'avez plus que dix minutes, bien que ce ne soit pas réellement nécessaire n'est-ce pas?"

Esteban hocha la tête avec un sourire malicieux et reprit ses affaires pour les ranger à nouveau à sa place.

Il avait eu la meilleure note en DCFM. Rien de bien difficile, finalement.

Allongé sur son lit, les agréables moments de la journée défilaient dans sa tête. Il aurait ses BUSEs sans aucun problème. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lire comme livre, ce soir?

Il repensa alors au livre d'Alex et les mauvais moments revinrent, avec bien plus de forces que les bons. Il avait essayé de le... tuer. Vraiment. Mais était-ce inévitablement lui? Non. Alex n'aurait pas pu lui faire ça...? Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. C'était... impossible!

_Et pourtant tout porte à croire le contraire... A moins qu'on veuille l'accuser? Non, Alex est bien trop intelligent pour se faire avoir n'est-ce pas...?_

Et plus les idées fusaient, et moins il était sûr de comprendre. Qu'arrivait-il?

Il était à moitié endormi lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et que trois de ses camarades entrèrent en discutant:

"Oui, je te jure, on me l'a dit tout à l'heure..."

"Baisse d'un ton, il pourrait nous entendre."

Un silence s'abattit dans la chambre alors que la porte se refermait. Esteban fit semblant de dormir.

"Il dort, tu vois bien!"

"Ouais, ouais, mais... c'est vraiment vrai!"

"Oui! Esteban _Malfoy_! Je te jure!"

"Ouah! En fait, ça fait de lui un bon petit Mangemort rejeté par Voldemort? Et puis..."

"Moi ça m'étonne de Draco! Il a Voldemort! Auprès de lui, il a tout ce qu'il veut! C'est le vrai petit chien à son maître!"

"Oui, mais comme tu le dis, la contrepartie est grande!"

Esteban se sentait extrêmement mal! Tout le monde savait! Qui...

Une rage folle s'empara du jeune homme, un vent glacial s'insinua dans son corps, raidissant tous ses muscles. Alexandre McNaire! Il allait le tuer! Il allait vraiment faire un meurtre! Mais avant, il en profiterait! Il l'embrasserait, le déshabillerait, là, sur son lit, et...

Le jeune Serpentard se leva brusquement, ignorant les trois autres qui s'étaient arrêtés de parler, frappés d'horreur de le voir éveillé. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre puis celle de la salle de bains et s'y enferma à double tour.

"Merde!" Cria-t-il tout en tapant du poing sur un mur. "Merde, _merde_! C'est de _ta_ faute, connard, de _ta_ faute!"

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux bleu sombre coulèrent sur ses joues!

_Je te hais tellement! Pourquoi je t'aime autant, alors? Pourquoi! La haine me consume, et l'amour me détruit... Brillante vie que je mène!_

Il l'aimait! Il l'avait pensé avant même de le comprendre. Aimer un homme? Ce n'était pas si étrange que cela: il avait vécu dans le sens où l'homme était le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus fort. Et son père n'avait parlé que d'homme dans sa façon de décrire ou de s'approcher au mieux du bonheur... Il était normal qu'il trouve attirant un garçon, finalement...

_Mais pourquoi lui, par Merlin! Et pourquoi moi!_

Esteban s'arrêta de frapper les murs de ses poings et se prit la tête dans ses mains pleines de sangs. Il se laissa glisser au sol, vidé, désespéré. Et son secret! Cette chose merveilleuse qu'avait été le lien entre lui et son père, la seule chose qui lui restait pour avoir Draco Malfoy rien que pour lui... Perdue. Et par sa faute! Allait-il être... puni?

Il n'avait plus la force de bouger. Il avait tout fichu en l'air. Tout était de sa faute! A cause de lui, tout était détruit.

Il laissa aller sa souffrance et sa colère au travers de ses larmes, se laissa emporter par ses sentiments, pour finir par sombrer dans un demi-sommeil peuplés de cauchemars.

Quand il se réveilla enfin au matin, il était 5h30. Il entra silencieusement dans le dortoir des cinquième année, prit ses affaires et alla sous la douche. Quand ce fût fini il descendit dans la Grande Salle. Il était bien trop tôt pour que quoi que ce soit fut préparer. Tant pis! Il s'assied sur le banc des Serpentard et sortit un livre de son sac de cours qu'il avait préparé. Il tomba en définitif sur le livre que lui avait donné Alex et qu'il avait inévitablement pris avec lui. Avec un soupir de malaise grandissant, il l'ouvrit fébrilement.

_Sorts pour sorciers impétueux, 14ème cycle._

C'était un ancien livre, alors à quoi correspondait le cycle 14 à l'époque où il avait été rédigé?

Esteban tourna une autre page et tomba sur une feuille jaunis mais vierge... Il feuilleta rapidement les suivantes: aucune inscription. Il venait de se faire avoir! Et en beauté! Saleté d'Alexandre!

Il referma rageusement le livre alors qu'apparaissaient les plats du petit déjeuner. Mais le jeune Malfoy-Blackwisdom n'avait pas faim... Il resta tout de même assied patiemment à la table, attendant l'arrivée d'Alex et de l'explication qui lui démangeait les entrailles. Il allait payer!

Les premiers arrivants furent des Gryffondor. Il les ignora, comme l'habitude avait été prise chez tous ses camarades de Maison. Alexandre et deux de ses camarades arrivèrent une demi-heure après les premiers, riant à gorge déployée. Esteban ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était sûrement de lui qu'ils se moquaient.

"Esteb'," s'exclama McNaire, toujours riant. "Sa va?"

"Pas vraiment, figure-toi!", commença-t-il, furieux. "C'est toi qui leur as dit, salaud! C'est toi! C'est de ta faute!", s'exclama le jeune Serpentard, se laissant aller à sa colère.

"De quoi tu parles," répondit calmement et toujours souriant le jeune homme.

La Salle s'était faite silencieuse tout d'un coup. La scène entre Esteban Blackwisdom et Alexandre MacNaire avait attiré toute l'attention alentour.

"De ce secret que je t'ai avouer! J'avais confiance en toi! Tu m'as trahis! Tu avais promis!"

"Je ne t'ai rien promis... On ne promet jamais rien à Serpentard... Et le _Maître_ s'est apparemment très bien occupé de _Papa_."

Il avait soufflé le mot _Maître_, et les derniers mots étaient si sifflants, si chargés de sous-entendus que Ban se sentit glacé, tremblant, terrorisé.

_Oh non..._

"Au moins, dis-toi que les professeurs ne sont pas au courant, j'ai jeté un sort dès que tu es sorti de ma chambre ce soir-là, mon Petit Serpentard."

Un silence tomba, des ricanements fusèrent, et enfin Esteban se sentit la force de répondre:

"En fait, tu n'as jamais été vraiment mon ami. C'était pour me duper, pour trouver mes failles, pour me vendre à _Voldemort_, que tu as fais tout ça!"

"Exact! Je suis un très bon acteur, n'est-ce pas? Tu es foutu, Malfoy," finit-il. Et tandis qu'il passait devant lui pour s'asseoir alors qu'Esteban s'en allait, il rajouta dans un chuchotement:

"Tu vas mourir."

Malfoy fit comme si la remarque n'avait pas existé et sortit de la Salle. Plus personne ne lui adressa alors la parole excepté la famille Weasley, ce jour-là. Il n'était plus l'allié de personne. C'était même un danger mortel, et il s'en rendit compte quand à midi Fred Weasley fût envoyer à l'infirmerie, saignant abondamment de la tête: une altercation dans les couloirs qui avait mal tourné. Il s'en voulut énormément et termina sa journée dans son dortoir, séchant les cours de l'après-midi dont celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Voldemort passa une main sur son visage lisse aux fines narines, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

"Laissez-le partir. Quand il sera à nouveau opérationnel, il pourra reprendre sa place. Dites-le lui."

Un Mangemort salua et sortit rapidement de la pièce vide dans laquelle il était. Voldemort refusait de voir qui que ce soit, excepté Draco Malfoy, Severus Rogue et les Lestrange. Il était caché dans une chambre collée à cette pièce vide et parlait d'une voix pénétrante dans les esprits de ses subalternes.

Le Mangemort se dirigea voracement vers la chambre où gisait un Draco Malfoy presque mort. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage caché par son masque et il prit l'autre Mangemort brutalement pour le jeter sur ses épaules. Un gémissement se fit entendre. Il transplana devant la maison de Malfoy et le laissa tomber à terre devant sa porte. Il transplana à nouveau, laissant le blond seul et agonisant devant chez lui.

Il était 03h47 quand Severus Snape retrouva enfin le corps de son "protégé" et que celui-ci s'arrêta de respirer...

_Ima_


	8. Un enfant suppliant et un père rageant

**Bonjour! Oui, oui, il est bien là, présent à l'appel! Un peu tard en comparaison des updates que j'ai fais précédemment mais les vacances, ça prend énormément de temps, n'est-ce pas? Je me suis vraiment amusée en fait!**

**Oui, comme promis, la suite, le chapitre 8! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours **

**Disclaimer****: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à JK Rowling ainsi que beaucoup de personnages et noms. Le reste, surtout bien sûr l'histoire, m'appartiennent! Mais vous inquiétez pas, une razzia chez JKR est organisée dans l'ombre pour tout lui prendre, la nuit tombée! Nié hé!**

**Résumé: Draco Malfoy, 21ans, Mangemort de profession, fait une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. Et cette rencontre n'a qu'une année! Le bébé qui le sauvera de son Enfer... encore faut-il qu'il veuille bien le laisser vivre!**

**Spoiler: Ne prend en compte que les cinq premiers tome! J'ai beau avoir lu le sixième, cette fic est antérieur!**

**Rating: K+ pour des insinuations sur la mort, la torture, le viol...**

**Heureusement, la noirceur n'est qu'une partie de cette histoire. Donc beaucoup de douceur et d'amour paternel dans cette histoire.. Et qui sait, d'amour tout court?**

**Je rajoute que du YAOI est présent dans cette fic un peu partout, alors, même si c'est un peu tard, si une personne ne se sent pas à l'aise avec ceci, _vade retro_. J'ai prévenu, maintenant.**

**Mes éternels remerciements, oui, oui! Un gros merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser un mot d'encouragement! C'est très gentil et ça me fait énormément plaisir! Ca donne aussi une envie encore plus forte de continuer! Bientôt la fin...! Alors thank you _so_ much for: Lunenoire, Ayuluna, Zaika, Paprika Star, Poisson Rouge et Yza**

**Vous avez aimé la fin du chapitre précédent? Vous allez adorer celle-là!**

**Résumé des chapitres précédents: ****Draco**** Malfoy, Mangemort, a pris sous son aile un bébé, Esteban Blackwisdom, qui a maintenant bien grandi. Celui-ci reçoit sa lettre de Poudlard et est invité à rentrer en 1ère année. Draco Malfoy prend alors rendez-vous avec Dumbledor (le plus aimablement possible, bien sûr) pour discuter de quelques "petits" problèmes. Il "perd ensuite les pédales" (seul moyen d'arriver à ses fins) et se voit offert quelques jours de congés par Voldemort, plus pâteux que jamais! Une petite visite de Snape entame une discussion sérieuse à propos d'Esteban puis après le départ du Professeur de potions, les deux Malfoys vont au Chemin de Traverse. Draco remarque alors bien plus vivement que jamais que... la guerre est _là_, et se met en tête de protéger son fils par tous les moyens! Esteban rentre donc à Poudlard, aussi froid que l'était son père à son âge, mais beaucoup plus intelligent et ambitieux (oui, oui, c'est possible!). Il rencontre un garçon, Alexandre McNaire, plus âgé que lui. Une guerre commence au sein même de la Maison Serpentard. Esteban en ait bien vite éloigné; Voldemort le veut et l'aura! Il est bien décidé à cela! Mais Esteban ne se laisse pas faire et finalement, dans un moment de faiblesse envers son ami (et plus si affinités), il dévoile alors sa véritable identité: Esteban Malfoy. Voldemort est mis au courant et puni Draco. Il donne ensuite l'autorisation de tuer Esteban, dans sa "grande bonté divine". Snape découvre le corps de Draco, sans souffle, devant chez lui...**

****

**Père d'Une Vie.**

_Chapitre 8: Un enfant suppliant et un père rageant._

"Pomfresh!" Hurla Severus Snape en poussant violemment la porte de l'infirmerie avec Draco Malfoy dans les bras. "Pomfresh!"

Un petit bruit se fit entendre, le froissement de tissus, puis une tête échevelée sortit de l'entrebâillement d'une porte annexe.

"Que se passe-t-il professeur Rogue? Que veut dire tout ce bruit? Vous allez réveiller mes malades."

Severus avait profité de tout ce temps pour allonger le blond sur un des lits. Il remarqua alors qu'il y avait bel et bien deux occupants dans l'infirmerie et qu'ils étaient réveillés. Tant pis!

"Je l'ai retrouvé il y a quelques minutes, il était presque mort. J'ai juste eu le temps de lui donner une potion pour maintenir un minimum son coeur en action. Il va mourir! Il faut faire quelque chose!"

L'infirmière se réveilla aussitôt. Elle s'approcha vivement de l'homme allongé, l'examina prudemment et finit par dire:

"Son rythme cardiaque est constant mais vraiment très faible. Il a trois ou quatre trous qu'il va falloir rebouché. Ce sont de minuscules plaies qui ont perforés son corps de part et d'autre... Mon Dieu...! Mais que lui ait-il arrivé! Il est dans un état! On dirait presque qu'il est mort! Et, si j'en crois les bleus au niveau de son bassin et ses fesses... Il s'est fait violer!"

"Le salaud!" Ragea Severus. "Je vais prévenir Dumbledore et le professeur Ettorres... Occupez-vous de lui du mieux que vous pouvez!"

"Et... puis-je savoir qui est-ce? "

"Vous ne le reconnaissez pas, Pompom? On n'en voit quand même pas tous les jours, de si jolis blondinets..."

"Ma... Malfoy!"

"Exact, madame. Bonne nuit."

Severus Snape fit demi-tour et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le bureau du Directeur, donna le mot de passe et entra. L'escalier en colimaçon l'emmena rapidement à sa destination et il ne fût pas surpris de voir le vieux Dumbledore, éveillé, à son bureau, près à l'écouter alors qu'il ouvrait la porte après avoir précipitamment frappé. Le professeur Ettorres était aussi présent. Depuis autant d'années, il ne fallait plus être étonné de rien.

"Alors, Severus, nous t'attendions," dit le vieux directeur.

"Qu'il sorte!" Répliqua ce dernier avec un geste véhément pour l'autre professeur.

Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé:

"Après autant de temps, vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé. Mais faîtes donc un effort, Severus. Harry Potter sera très intéressé je pense, n'est-ce pas?"

Il jeta un regard toujours rieur au Porfesseur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui eut lui aussi un sourire, ses yeux verts brillants d'humour, avant de répondre:

"C'est exacte. Qu'est-il arrivé, _Severus_?"

Snape eut un mouvement rageur et s'assied sur le premier fauteuil qui l'accueillit. Ces deux-là! Il les détestait! Il les haïssait! Surtout Potter, bien sûr. Mais ils étaient devenus si proche, ils formaient un tout, un duo incomparable!

"Très bien!"

Le vieux professeur souffla un bon coup et commença:

"J'étais parti rejoindre Voldemort. Il m'avait appelé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait puni le Mangemort qui l'avait dupé depuis plus de dix ans. Je n'ai rien pu savoir de plus, mais je savais très bien que c'était Draco..."

"Draco... Draco Malfoy?" L'interrompit Potter.

"Oui, Draco Malfoy! Votre mémoire aurait-elle un certain problème moteur, Potter," demanda-t-il cyniquement. Puis il continua, légèrement nerveux:

" Ne m'interrompez plus, Potter... Voldemort a ensuite donné l'ordre qu'on le laisse partir, qu'il retrouverait sa place quand il serait guéri. Je l'ai donc chercher dans tout le château, les cachots, les chambres... Je suis tombé dans l'une d'elle: à moitié saccagée, du sang séché un peu partout. J'ai tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé... et Pomfresh a confirmé mes soupçons."

"Qui étaient?..." demanda le professeur Dumbledore, avant que le plus jeune ne le fasse.

"Battu et violé."

"Violé!" S'exclama Potter, révulsé, les yeux écarquillés.

"Oui. J'ai fini par transplaner chez lui. Je l'ai trouvé devant sa porte. Je suis arrivé juste à temps. Je lui ai palpé son pouls, il s'est arrêté. Je lui ai fait avaler une potion pour l'empêcher de mourir bêtement et l'ait emmené ici..."

"Il est ici!"

"Oui, Potter, il est ici, laissez-le tranquille! Ne l'approchez pas, ne le touchez pas! Il est dans un état assez pitoyable sans que vous n'ayez fais quoi que ce soit."

Le regard dur et perçant de son ancien mentor fit baisser celui de Harry.

"Je ne lui voulais pas de mal..."

"Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi il a été ainsi traité," continua tranquillement Dumbledore, indifférent. "C'est _ce_ secret qu'il garde depuis... 15 ans maintenant?"

"Oui, Monsieur."

"Bien. Nous allons aller le voir," déclara Dumbledor. "Potter, à 8heures précise, allez chercher le jeune Blackwisdom et emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, d'accord?"

"Hein, mais pourquoi..."

"Pas de mais. Va te coucher, nous avons assez parlé. Je te veux frais et dispo pour toute la semaine."

"Toute la semaine! Ainsi, examens de mon cher professeur n'est-ce pas? Je suis donc fin prêt?"

"Oui, tu l'es bien plus que je n'aurais espéré... Je serais là de toute façon."

"Bien, professeurs, bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit," répondit Dumbledor. Severus garda le silence.

Le brouillard devant son regard se dissipa après quelques battements de cils. Que lui était-il arrivé? Ah...

Oui, la "punition" puis la véritable torture, et enfin l'abandon, l'inconscience... Pourquoi était-il encore en vie? Pourquoi?

Une image, brouillé, lu vint en mémoire, puis bien plus précise ensuite.

"...Ban..."

Il avait du mal à parler.

_Esteban, Esteban, Esteban... Mon Dieu, pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver. Oh, Par Merlin! Qu'il soit bien vivant!_

"Enfin réveillé, Malfoy..."

Cette voix, chaude, au timbre posé, à la musicalité envoûtante, torturante... et détestable!

"Pot..."

"Bien vu, c'est moi. Ravi de te revoir... Bien que la circonstance ne soit pas vraiment idéale. Je sais, je sais, tu me détestes d'assister à un tel spectacle! Toi, allongé, pâle, sans force, sans rien... Tu fais pitié tu sais?"

"Sal..."

"Oui, oui! Tu sais? J'aime quand tu ne peux pas répliquer de ta langue acerbe! Ca me permet de tellement parler!"

"Tu..."

"Bon, tu dois te reposer. Je suis vraiment étonné que tu sois déjà debout. Il est 8heures bientôt... Oh, zut! Dumbledore m'a demandé d'aller chercher quelqu'un. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Ne bouge pas surtout," rajouta-t-il ironiquement.

Draco grogna. Mais qu'avait-il fais au monde pour mériter ça! Et il devait se battre aux côtés d'un adulte aussi crétin que lors de son adolescence! Quelle pitié! Le Monde Magique avait du souci à se faire! Pourquoi était-il comme ça? Draco avait eu la nette impression que Potter se forçait, comme s'il voulait retrouver la mésentente, l'animosité qu'il y avait entre eux auparavant...

_Je dois délirer, je suis trop fatigué..._

Il ferma les yeux, et il eut l'impression que deux secondes à peine s'étaient écoulées quand un bruit de porte attira son attention. Les rideaux autour de lui l'empêchèrent de voir quoi que ce soit. Il entendit juste des pas s'approcher.

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici?" Demanda calmement Esteban à son professeur.

"Par ce que Dumbledor me l'a demandé. Mais pour quel raison? Mystère..."

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la pièce. Attiré inconsciemment par le lit caché par les rideaux, Esteban s'approcha. Potter le retint par le bras.

"Interdiction d'aller là. Tu ne vas pas le voir."

"Qui est-ce?"

"Secret..."

Ban jeta un regard intrigué aux rideaux et son coeur se mit à battre plus fort et plus vite. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de derrière le fin tissu qui séparait le lit du reste de l'infirmerie et aucun doute ne fut plus possible pour Eban.

Il se dégagea vivement de la poigne de son professeur et courut jusqu'aux rideaux qu'il tira violemment.

"Non!" S'exclama le professeur Ettorres derrière lui.

Ce que vit Esteban lui glaça le sang. Il devint pâle, sa respiration se fit plus espacer alors que son coeur s'accélérait, oppressé. Quelques larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

"Non... Non...," gémit-il.

Il ne sentit pas Harry s'approcher de lui et s'arrêter. Quelque chose clochait, pour le professeur. Esteban _le_ connaissait. Et beaucoup, et profondément, et tristement à en voir ces larmes!

"Papa!" Cria tout d'un coup Esteban en courant vers le lit.

Harry s'étouffa. _Quoi!_

Draco écarquilla les yeux et se sentit faiblir bien plus qu'auparavant.

"...Ban...," gémit-il en prenant faiblement son fils dans ses bras alors que celui-ci se jetait sur lui.

"Papa! Oh... je suis désolé... Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est de ma faute! Je me suis fait avoir bêtement...! Oh non... Je suis désolé..."

"...Rien... C'est... Rien...," dit Draco, d'une voix enroué par l'effort.

"Je n'aurais pas dû, j'avais promis... Non, non... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fais, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fais!"

Les larmes devinrent peu à peu des perles traîtresses de sa colère, de sa fureur.

"C'est moi qu'il veut tuer! Pas toi...! Je vais le tuer! Je vais... le tuer..."

Draco finit par perdre connaissance par manque de forces et par envie de fuir. Il ne pouvait rien faire... Il se sentait tellement impuissant!

Esteban pleura encore un moment sur son père avant qu'une main réconfortante ne se pose sur son épaule. Il sursauta malgré lui, misérablement fatigué.

"Il s'est endormi, il faut qu'il récupère... Viens, Esteban, laisse-le se reposer."

Il lui tira légèrement l'épaule vers le haut et le jeune Serpentard se laissa faire. Il était fatigué, il avait mal, il voulait presque _mourir_! Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi _son_ père?

"Suis-moi, lui intima son professeur."

Esteban le suivit jusqu'à la salle de classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il fût étonné de se trouver à l'intérieur quelques instants plus tard; tellement renfermé sur ses sombres pensées, il n'avait pas vu où ils se dirigeaient ni même le chemin qu'ils avaient fait.

"Viens, assieds-toi, lui enjoignit son professeur, d'un ton calme et doux."

Esteban remarqua cette patience, cette sérénité que son professeur lui témoignait, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer, de le mettre en colère. Et il sentit au fond de lui que ce serait arrivé si le professeur Ettorres avait brusqué les choses. Il lui en fût reconnaissant.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face du bureau professoral et prit le verre qu'on lui tendit. Il but silencieusement une infusion qui dispensa une douce chaleur dans son coeur. Il se sentit plus calme, moins... perdu.

"Jamais je n'aurais imaginé...," commença Harry. Puis il se tue, ne sachant comment continuer.

"Draco Malfoy est bien mon père," répondit Esteban d'une voix enrouée, les yeux brillants dirigés vers cet homme aux yeux verts.

"Draco... Draco a un fils... J'y crois pas..."

"Vous le connaissez?" S'étonna le jeune homme.

"Le connaître?"

Un rire franc et légèrement triste s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme brun.

"Ma Némésis, Draco Malfoy, Serpentard, le garçon que j'ai détesté le plus fortement étant jeune. C'était un crétin! Un salaud!"

"Votre... Vous..."

Un petit silence, puis le jeune homme continua, de plus en plus étonner lui-même par ses découvertes, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise:

"Vos yeux verts... Mais oui! Cette forme que j'ai vue la dernière fois sur votre front, c'était..."

"Ah?" S'étonna le professeur Ettorres, passant sa main droite sur son front, passablement ennuyé. "J'avais dû oublier de la cacher..."

"Harry Potter!"

"Je suis démasqué. Mais jeune homme, c'est un secret. C'est bien compris?"

Le Survivant sourit d'un air conspirateur et confiant à la fois. Esteban frissonna: il avait divulgué le plus grand secret qui existait entre lui-même et son père il y avait quelques jours... comment cet homme pouvait-il lui faire confiance ainsi?

"Je ne sais pas si..."

"Allons! Ce qui est arrivé était un accident. Je sais reconnaître un jeune homme perdu dans les tourments de l'amour. Et vous êtes tombé dans le panneau comme un pauvre petit garçon abandonné!"

"Pas la peine d'insister autant!"

"Ah? Tu te réveilles! Eh bien! Tu sais, tu aurais fini, tôt ou tard, par ne plus pouvoir garder ce secret. Il aurait été découvert. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment toute l'école a pu être au courant... sans moi? J'ai bien vu qu'il se passait quelque chose, et maintenant je comprends pleinement la situation... Mais comment..."

"Ne vous tracassez pas. C'était MacNaire. Il a jeté un sort contre les professeurs. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais finalement il a très bien réussi."

"Pourtant je ne vous ai pas lâché un seul instant!" S'exclama le professeur. Puis il réfléchit et reprit:

"Excepté lorsque vous étiez dans les dortoirs..."

"Vous m'avez espionné!" Explosa tout d'un coup Esteban.

Hein? Oups... Je ne devais pas le dire, ça... Ce _secret_ m'a échappé, décidément, dit-il avec un imperceptible clin d'œil.

Esteban, déstabilisé et nerveux, finit par éclater de rire. Son professeur finit par le rejoindre dans son hilarité. C'état stupide! C'était tellement stupide! Mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. C'était nerveux, ça le rassurait, ça le détendait...

Ils rirent pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Quand l'un d'eux était prêt à s'arrêter, l'autre redoublait son rire, l'entraînant à nouveau. Finalement, épuisés, couchés par terre, les mains au ventre, ils se relevèrent péniblement, soufflant.

"Ca fait du bien, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui... Je me sens mieux..."

"Allez, les cours vont bientôt commencer pour moi. Rentre dans ton dortoir... Non, d'accord, va à l'infirmerie," décida-t-il devant le regard outragé de son élève. "Tu as la permission de le veiller toute la journée. Par contre, les repas sont obligatoires, et tu vas te coucher à 9heures!"

"Bien professeur..."

"Bonne journée, Monsieur Malfoy-Blackwisdom."

Esteban sourit à ce nom. Il lui plaisait énormément!

"Bonne journée, professeur."

Esteban passa la journée au chevet de son père, cachés par les rideaux qui pendaient toujours autour d'eux. C'était un cocon de sérénité et de douleur mêlées.

Quand Draco se réveillait, Esteban lui faisait boire une potion de sommeil pour qu'il récupère, et son père se laissait faire, toujours aussi épuisé.

Trois jours plus tard, le midi, Madame Pomfresh passa les voir.

"Comment va-t-il?" Demanda-t-elle.

Elle se mit à enlever les couvertures et à l'ausculter sous le regard gêné du fils du malade.

"De mieux en mieux, je pense. La dernière fois, il a essayé de me parler."

"Bien. Alors nous allons arrêter la potion de sommeil, il y résiste de toute façon trop bien, et passer à celle revigorante, puis nous commencerons à re-souder ses os et enfin à reboucher les plaies de son corps. Compris, jeune homme?"

"Oui, Madame."

"Bien. Tenez."

Elle luit tendit deux fioles de potion revigorante.

"Lorsqu'il se réveillera, donnez-lui en une. Et la prochaine deux heures plus tard. Compris?"

"Oui, oui."

"A plus tard, alors."

L'infirmière repartit après avoir remis le lit et son malade en place. On avait laissé Esteban prolongé son temps au chevet de son père. C'était tout aussi bien ainsi.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'Eban terminait de manger à son chevet (il avait ramené un plateau de la Grande Salle), son père s'éveilla.

"Coucou," dit-il en souriant à l'homme couché face à lui. Il déposa son plateau au sol, près de sa chaise et prit une des deux fioles posées près de lui, la vida dans un verre et la tendit à Draco.

"...Non...," murmura celui-ci.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne vas pas te rendormir cette fois. C'est une potion revigorante."

L'homme souffla puis avala la potion. Esteban le vit reprendre des couleurs et sourit à la lueur grandissante de sûreté dans les prunelles de son père.

"Ca va... beaucoup mieux... en effet," dit-il.

"Je suis content. Tu as l'air vraiment en meilleure forme. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite."

"Quel jour sommes nous?"

"Mardi. Mardi 18mars."

"Tu ne devrais pas... être en classe?"

"Si mais je suis dispensé, pour rester avec toi."

"Il n'y a aucune faveur qui tienne," commença-t-il, énervé. "Je vais très bien! Tu vas en..."

Une quinte de toux douloureuse l'arrêta dans son élan.

"Tu vas très bien, mais oui, je te crois, _Papa_."

Draco fût ébranlé par le regard blessé de son fils. Il n'avait pas voulu... Juste qu'il ne le voit pas plus longtemps dans cet état!

Draco, épuisé par les émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, préféra fuir dans le sommeil.

Le réveil se fit en douceur alors que Draco sentait un tissu frais passé sur son front, le soulageant quelque peu d'une chaleur étouffante.

"Tu es enfin réveillé. Je n'y croyais plus! J'ai pensé que tu étais en train de tomber réellement malade..."

Cette voix! Il eut envie de hurler, la sensation de fraîcheur et de douceur disparût laissant place à la furie de sa hargne envers _Harry Potter_:

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là!"

"Je te soigne, ça ne se voit pas? D'ailleurs, tiens, bois. C'est la deuxième fiole revigorante. Ensuite on entame celles de re-soudage."

Draco n'eut même pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il faisait que déjà il rejetait d'un geste violent ce que son interlocuteur lui tendait.

Le Professeur Ettorres resta cependant calme... et amusé?

"On dirait un véritable gamin. La dernière fois, c'était moi qui m'étais emporté. Cette fois, c'est toi... Et tu es encore pire que moi!"

Il sourit, moqueur et d'un geste de la main rassembla la potion éparpillée dans le verre à nouveau recomposé. Tout était revenu à la normale. Harry lui tendit une deuxième fois le gobelet. Draco, excédé par cet exemple parfait de maîtrise de la magie, préféra détourner la tête.

"Me bouderiez-vous Monsieur Malfoy? Seriez-vous redevenu ce capricieux et sal gosse de riches d'antan?"

"Tu peux parler, Potter! Tu t'es vu! Et ce petit jeu de l'autre fois? On peut appeler ça être... adulte!"

"Je te l'accorde, c'était puéril de ma part. Mais ce soir, lequel de nous deux est redevenu un pitoyable gamin?"

Draco resta obstinément dos à son garde-malade. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Plutôt... de le frapper!

"Monsieur Malfoy se sentirait-il gêné...?"

La question était tellement stupide, tellement infantile et tellement navrante, qu'elle fit déborder le vase de Malfoy: le coup de poing partit bien avant qu'il n'y pense réellement.

_Ca fait du bien! La Merveilleuse Face de Potter réduite en pièces grâce à mon Merveilleux Poing de malade._

La réponse à son _Merveilleux Poing_ ne se fit cependant pas attendre. Harry Potter répondit avec autant de colère que son ennemi. Il visa scrupuleusement le nez de son adversaire: mieux valait éviter son ventre déjà perforé, tout de même.

"Enfoiré!" S'exclama Draco, se levant de son lit, oubliant sa douleur.

Insurgé il se jeta presque sur Harry Potter. Une bataille commença. Sans merci, le corps à corps était un supplice pour Draco. Son métabolisme était particulièrement développé... mais pas à ce point-là!

Il rendit autant de coup que ne lui en assena son adversaire. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, quelques minutes à peine, après un mauvais pas et une perte de conscience d'à peine quelques secondes, il se retrouva affalé sur le corps de Potter.

Surprise!

_Non mais... je rêve! Ce n'est pas possible... c'est impossible! Je vais... le massacrer!_

Il n'y avait aucun doute: là, sous lui, quelque chose de dure se pressait contre son entrejambe. Potter _était_ dur. Et il n'y avait que lui dans cette saleté d'infirmerie!

"Oups...," murmura le brun. Je crois que quelqu'un vient de découvrir un autre petit secret, c'est pas possible cette famille!..."

Il passa une main le long du dos du blond, passa par ses fesses, avant de le relever à moitié. La surprise passée, Draco trouva cela intriguant... et il se rappela misérablement que son dernier _vrai_ rapport sexuel satisfaisant datait d'il y a plus de 15ans! Son entrejambe, lui, se rappela à son bon souvenir. C'était si tentant! Même si celui qui lui donnerait du plaisir était le pire homme qu'il n'ait jamais connu!

"Je sais que tu es comme moi, Draco... Mais ne te force pas! Je ne veux pas de ta revanche sur..."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase sentant, toujours plus profondément, les caresses que commençaient à donner Draco sur son corps si tendu.

"Jamais je ne me forcerais pour ce genre de chose, en dehors de Voldemort... Cela fait si longtemps..."

Il ne termina pas non plus ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils ne réfléchissaient déjà plus, ils n'avaient plus qu'une envie: oublier, oublier le monde, oublier les hommes, oublier la guerre, oublier leur douleur, oublier leur malheur...

Draco Malfoy ouvrit les yeux seulement après avoir ressentit une intense douleur dans tout son corps.

"Ah...," ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de murmurer, couvrant un point de son ventre de sa main légèrement tremblante.

Il se sentait faible, nauséeux.

"Tu es réveillé. Tiens."

Cette voix. Il l'avait entendu presque toute la nuit, murmuré, crié, parlé, soupiré, chuchoté. Elle était douce et ferme à la fois. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'obéir. Il se sentait tellement... malade!

La première gorgée lui parut ignoble mais il s'obligea pourtant à finir le verre que Potter prenait soin de maintenir à sa hauteur. Il eut ensuite envie de vomir. Une envie pressante qu'il rejeta de toutes ses forces en plaquant son visage sur la première chose près de lui qu'il croyait être un coussin. Raté! C'était bel et bien le torse dur et musclé de son amant d'une nuit. Il n'eut pas la force de rejeter la tête en arrière ou de s'écarter, même de quelques millimètres. Les nausées montaient, disparaissaient, et recommençaient inlassablement le même assaut dans l'antre de son corps. Quand cela allait-il se terminer!

Une main vint se promener sur son dos et il se sentit moins mal, se laissant aller à la caresse chaleureuse qui lui parcourait le dos.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco se sentit enfin un peu mieux. Il soupira de fatigue et se recoucha confortablement, sa figure à l'air, les yeux fermés.

"Oui, tu ferais mieux de te rendormir. Je t'ai épuisé et tu n'étais pas vraiment en forme. Rendors-toi, termina-t-il d'une voix douce en passant sa main sur le dessus des yeux de Draco qui s'étaient ouverts. Ils se fermèrent à nouveau, au même rythme que la main d'Harry qui descendait le long de son visage, et lorsque ce dernier releva enfin son bras, Draco dormait paisiblement.

"Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire... Mais peut-être nous entendrons-nous mieux à présent... Qui sait?"

Harry Potter se leva, légèrement haletant, et se dirigea vers l'examen final que lui avait préparé Dumbledore. Le premier d'une longue série...

Draco se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Esteban à ses côtés. La douleur était fulgurante, mais différente à présent. Ce n'était plus aussi profond, aussi lancinant qu'auparavant. La douleur qu'il ressentait avait quelque chose de plus supportable, de moins pressant pour son corps. Il se sentait bien plus lui-même.

"Bonjour," lui dit son fils avec un sourire.

"Bonjour Eban."

"Mieux?"

"Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux."

"Le professeur P... Ettorres m'a dit que tu allais mieux mais que tu avais passé une nuit presque blanche... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Un rictus méprisant éclaira le visage de l'homme blond. Esteban ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait davantage à son père qu'hier! Ouf!

"Tu sais qui il est n'est-ce pas? J'étais sûr que tu avais deviné!"

"Ah... oui."

"Harry Potter! Cet enfoiré m'a fais passer une sale nuit! Mais je vais beaucoup mieux, maintenant."

"Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait aidé à te rétablir cette nuit et ce matin. Un minimum... Apparemment, il t'aurait passé un peu de son énergie mais je n'ai pas compris..."

"Cet imbécile de Gryffondor! Ce crétin de Potter! Je vais finir par l'écorcher moi-même! Par le tailler en pièce! Par le pendre et le couper en petits morceaux! L'enfoiré!"

Le jeune Serpentard sourit face au spectacle que donnait Draco: c'était bel et bien son père! Il le retrouvait tout à fait normal. Toujours aussi descriptif de ces genres de torture personnelle infligés aux plus éminentes personnes! C'est qu'il était sélectif, le Draco Malfoy!

"Tu as l'air en forme, c'est vrai," ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de dire.

Un grognement lui répondit.

"Tiens, ta potion pour tes perforations."

Draco arracha presque le verre des mains de son fils, le vida et le reposa brutalement sur la commode près de son lit.

"Tu peux retourner en cours maintenant."

"Mais le professeur Ettorres..."

"Je me fous de ce qu'a bien pu te dire Potter! Tu m'écoutes _moi_ et tu retournes en cours! Je suis ton père tout de même!"

Esteban ne s'offusqua même pas du ton employé; tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son père était à présent hors de danger. Et qu'il se rétablissait très vite grâce à l'intervention d'Harry Potter, sa Némésis. Il en sourit, moqueur. Par contre, ce qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, c'était ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire la nuit dernière, tous les deux, oui, ces deux antithèses de la vie. Son professeur lui avait dit qu'un échange mutuel et désiré était nécessaire pour lui permettre de guérir les gens... Mais que cela voulait-il dire? (NdA: Nous laisserons Esteban Blackwisdom dans l'ignorance des perversités dont sont capables son père et son professeur... Niark, niark!)

Draco Malfoy était plongé dans ses pensées, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Un froissement des rideaux qui l'entouraient attira son attention, le sortant de sa torpeur coutumière:

"Bonjour," lui dit Harry Potter en hochant la tête dans un signe de salut, également.

"Bonjour," grogna Draco.

"Quoi? C'est quoi ce ton morbide! Tu m'en veux par ce que je ne suis pas revenu te voir depuis _cette_ nuit? Ou que je t'ai aidé à guérir? Ou bien c'est par ce que je t'ai presque cassé le nez? Ou alors c'est par ce que t'as pas pris ton pied, l'autre nuit? Ou encore..."

"Potter?"

"Oui?"

"Ta gueule!" Gronda le blond.

"... Bien, bien. J'arrête. J'étais venu parler avec toi. Calmement."

Draco hocha la tête distraitement. _Mais bien sûr..._

"Dumbledore m'a appris. Tu es finalement passé de notre côté..."

Nouvelle hochement de tête.

"Tu pourrais dire deux mots au moins!"

"Je t'écoute, c'est déjà bien assez."

"D'accord, d'accord..., se calma le brun."

"En fait, je suis étonné de te voir ici. Le vaillant Gryffondor caché à Pourdlard, dans les jupes de Dumbledore!"

"Si je n'ai pas le droit aux sarcasmes, garde les tiens là où ils seront le mieux: dans ton cul!" S'énerva-t-il à nouveau. Pus il se calma aussitôt:

" Figures-toi que je n'ai pas eu le choix..."

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son homologue. Ravi d'avoir capté son attention, Harry continua:

"Dumbledore m'a obligé à rester ici pour m'entraîner. Il voulait que j'ai un niveau irréprochable pour combattre Voldemort. Pour cela, il m'a fait disparaître. Depuis près de 15ans je ne fais que ça: m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner. Et bientôt le point final à cette histoire va être donné!"

"..."

"Dis-moi, toi, depuis quinze qu'as-tu fais?"

"Tuer," répondit machinalement Draco, légèrement provocateur.

"Ca, je l'ai très bien deviné sans toi. Mais... et Esteban?" Insista-t-il.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler."

"Je t'ai cependant parlé de quelque chose qui me tenait à coeur, pour que l'on parte sur de bonnes bases," dit Harry, bien plus touché par cette réplique monocorde qu'il ne le laissait paraître. "Alors au moins, ai la décence de faire pareil!"

Il se leva finalement rageusement de son siège, alors que Draco gardait le silence, et commença à partir, le regard flamboyant. Il était bien trop vulnérable et sur des charbons ardents avec cet homme!

"Il n'est pas...," commença doucement le blond. "Il n'est pas réellement mon fils..."

Harry s'était stoppé aux premières hésitations. Il revint lentement vers son siège, n'osant dire un mot de peur de couper nette la parole du malade.

"Il y a quinze ans, j'étais paumé. Je suis entré dans une maison. J'ai tué un homme en quelques secondes. J'ai tué sa femme qui avait protégé leur bébé. Et... j'ai essayé de tuer ce bébé. Mais..."

Un silence s'installa. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se retint de lui poser une quelconque question et patienta, troublé.

"Mais je n'ai pas pu, termina Draco. J'ai jeté mon sortilège de Mort... _à côté_ de lui! Je l'ai _loupé_! Je l'ai _épargné_!"

Un nouveau silence. Draco repassait la scène dans sa tête.

"J'avais besoin de mon paradis, à cet époque. Je me sentais sombrer et je n'aimais pas cette sensation. Je me sentais comme malade... Alors je l'ai gardé, je l'ai caché chez moi."

"Mais... et Voldemort? Il vient de l'apprendre..."

"Et j'en ai fais les frais, oui! Mais je préfère que ce soit moi qui ait pris, plutôt que lui..."

Harry s'étonna de la réponse spontanée de l'ancien Mangemort. Il ne pensait plus seulement à lui à présent, il pensait aux autres. Ou tout au moins il pensait à ce garçon. Au lieu de se protéger lui-même, il protégeait Esteban.

"J'ai transplané chez moi. Voldemort ne m'a même pas posé de question... Il a dû croire que j'allais chercher quelque instrument de torture... Il n'y a pas eu de suite. Voilà."

"Voldemort..."

"Est une pourriture, une loque désespérante un sombre petit _délinquant_. Je me suis rebiffé, je l'ai presque insulté, et tout ce qu'il a fait c'est de m'envoyer en _congé_! Pitoyable, non?"

"En congé! Tu rigoles, j'espère!"

"... Malheureusement non, Potter, malheureusement non."

"Mais... je me suis entraîné d'arrache pied! Dumbledor m'a cassé tous les os de mon corps, je me suis retrouvé dans toute les situations, des plus débiles aux plus terribles, et tout ça pour quoi! Pour un putain de _Lord gâteux_!"

Draco sourit à la tirade. Il était tout à fait d'accord. Au moins, il pouvait se complaire à penser que Potter en avait chié pendant toutes ces années!

"Dis, Etseban, qui sont ses parents?"

" Réponse bête à question bête, répondit lubriquement Draco. C'était des Blackwisdom."

Un nouveau et court silence puis:

"Tu vas me rire au nez, mais je trouve cette histoire assez similaire à la mienne... Pour ce qui est de la mort des parents," dit faiblement Harry.

Draco ricana. _Il ne fallait pas me tenter, Potter, il ne fallait pas._

Les vacances de Noël furent annoncées et durant cette période, peu d'élèves restèrent dans le château. Esteban resta, son père toujours dans l'aile de l'infirmerie. Il passerait ainsi Noël avec lui. Et l'idée lui paraissait inestimable de chance. Il pourrait lui offrir son cadeau, cette merveilleuse potion soignante, en mains propres! Elle avait en fait une utilité impressionnante: elle arrêtait les saignements de n'importe quelle blessure et créait une agitation dans l'organisme de son buveur qui annihilait la douleur à court terme. Il savait que son père en aurait un jour besoin. Non, il n'en doutait pas une seconde. La guerre se rapprochait... Elle était si près, presque palpable dans l'atmosphère nerveuse du château...

Ce fût un merveilleux Noël pour tous, bien que le professeur Rogue manqua à l'appel. Esteban trouva son père et son professeur plutôt proches bien qu'ils ne tarissaient pas un instant de répliques glacées et colériques. Il reçut un nouveau livre de Sortilèges. Il en fut ravi: l'ennuie commençait à le gagner depuis qu'il avait finit tous les autres...

Sévérus lui avait offert une cape en velours noir. Il s'était extasié devant, n'osant la mettre. C'était d'une valeur inestimable! Il la trouvait magnifique! Et Magique, bien entendu: elle rejetait la pluie, la neige, et avait une fonction chauffante.

Et Esteban remercia chaleureusement le dernier de ses Papa Noël, Harry Potter, qui lui offrit une boîte magnifiquement gravée pour ranger sa baguette, sécurisée.

Le jeune Malfoy ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux qu'en cette soirée de fête, dans la Grande Salle, tous les professeurs et élèves s'échangeant leurs cadeaux, son père présent mais caché sous l'identité d'un Moldu par Polynectar. Les élèves avaient été particulièrement intrigués, puis n'avaient plus fais attention à son intrusion après plusieurs épisodes de "_Potter Versus Malfoy_."

"Ils ne se supportent pas," avait platement dit le jeune homme aux autres après s'être expliqué sur la présence de l'homme que tout le monde avait vu entrer en sa compagnie.

Les Weasley étaient présents et ils avaient beaucoup parlé avec leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Etseban ne doutait plus qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'ils avaient étés présentés et que toute la famille savait parfaitement _qui_ Ettorres était vraiment.

Esteban avait passé sa soirée près de son père ; ou du moins le plus proche possible, c'est-à-dire à moins de dix mètres de l'homme qui supportait mal la proximité de son fils dans son état.

"Tu pourrais arrêter d'être comme ça ! Je ne suis pas handicapé !... Mais je t'en foutrais moi des « laisse-moi t'aider » ! Je _fais_ ce que je _veux_ ! J'ai besoin de personnes ! Saloperie de gamin !"

"Pauvre _Lionel_ ! C'est qu'il n'aime pas le chouchoutage !"

Les présents rirent discrètement, ayant remarqué que les regards noirs de l'homme étaient réellement terribles.

"Toi, ta gueule, je t'ai rien demandé, raté de la vie !"

"Mais c'est que ta langue a repris du poil de la bête !"

"Redis encore un mot et je te donne un voyage gratis à TrouDuCulDuMondeVille !"

"Ah vraiment ? Génial !"

"... Balafré de merde !"

"Merci !"

On aurait dit deux gamins entrain de se chamailler et tout le monde profitait de la distraction. Les deux adultes avaient véritablement eus l'air les plus sérieux, les plus dangereux et les plus sombres hommes de la soirée, au tout début de la soirée... Le mythe avait été cassé après seulement deux minuscules secondes, le temps pour le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de vouloir détendre l'atmosphère lors de l'arrivée de "l'étranger" et sortir un sublime "Ah! Le malade est enfin présent parmi nous! Et avec son garde malade en prime!" Il n'avait pas suffit de plus pour enflammer l'esprit de son homologue attitré. Et s'était ensuivie une bataille verbale qui continuait à divertir les invités, toujours plus disposés à rire.

"Bien. Nous nous somme tous bien amusés, mais il est temps à présent d'aller se reposer, mes chers amis, élèves et invités. Je vous souhaite donc un dernier Joyeux Noël. A plus tard," déclara Dumbledor de sa voix claire malgré son âge. Il eut un clin d'œil qui parût s'adresser à chacun personnellement et à personne en particulier. Puis il sortit, suivit par un brouhaha de voix et de personnes.

"Je te raccompagne..," avait commencé le jeune garçon à l'adresse de son père.

"Non! Tu ne me suis pas, tu ne me portes pas, tu vas te coucher! Et tout de suite garnement! J'en ai eu assez pour toute ma vie!"

Il n'ajouta rien et partit se coucher à l'infirmerie.

Tout le monde était partit à présent autour d'Esteban, sauf...

"Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir il n'a pas l'habitude," lui dit sérieusement Harry Potter.

"Ca n'empêche pas la déception," répondit distraitement son élève, lui cachant son visage.

"Non, ça ne l'empêche pas. Bonne nuit jeune Malfoy-Blackwisdom."

"Bonne nuit professeur."

Ils se séparèrent silencieusement et alors que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers sa Tour il remarqua comme le château pouvait parfois avoir l'air tellement sinistre. Seuls les bruits de ses pas dans le noir de la nuit sans lune déchirait le silence. Il en frissonna légèrement. Il essaya de faire le plus de bruit possible en râpant ses chaussures sur le sol et en émettant de légers soupirs.

"Esteban."

Esteban émit un petit cri étouffé, sursauta légèrement et se retourna vers le recoin sombre d'où était sortit cette voix. Il était à nouveau calme ou du moins essayait de le paraître. Son coeur battait bruyamment dans son corps envoyant des décharges de sang qui lui brûlaient presque le corps tout entier.

"Esteban, c'est moi...," murmura à nouveau la voix que le jeune Serpentard avait du mal à identifier. Elle était éraillée.

Une personne sortit enfin de l'ombre. Esteban sursauta à nouveau en le reconnaissant:

"Alexandre! Mais... Merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est..."

"Ah ça," dit piteusement le jeune homme parcourant sa personne des yeux. "C'est rien..."

Il tituba et s'étala sur son ami. Il était tremblant, saignait de partout, avaient ses vêtements souillés de sueur et de couleurs sombres puantes, déchirés.

"C'est... rien...," répéta-t-il.

"Alex! Alex...!"

"Tu peux m'aider?... Il fallait que je te prévienne..., c'est devenu dangereux pour toi... Il faut que je sorte... Faut pas que je reste..."

Esteban respira trois bons coups et souleva l'autre garçon. Il le fit s'appuyer sur lui et commença à avancer en direction de l'infirmerie.

"On va où... là?"

"A l'infirmerie, vu l'état dans lequel tu es!"

"Non... non!... Il faut... que je parte! ... Si tu veux m'aider... emmène-moi... dehors!"

Esteban réfléchit rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi! Et il se doutait que son ami ne se laisserait pas emmener à l'aile de soins aussi facilement.

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, Alex s'affaissa sur le sol. Le jeune homme ne pu aller plus loin: le plus vieux était bien trop lourd!

"Je n'irais pas plus loin... Si tu ne m'emportes pas... en dehors du château."

Esteban réfléchit à nouveau. Le temps pressait, il le sentait... Mais que faire?

"Très bien. Je t'aide. Tu veux aller où?"

"Emmène-moi à la porte de Poudlard..."

"La porte!"

"Oui... la sortie... Petit Serpentard...," rétorqua le plus vieux avec un léger sourire narquois et crispé.

"N'essaie même plus de faire d'humour dans cet état! Pigé?"

Un silence lui répondit.

Esteban recommença à porter son ami et ils traversèrent ensemble le château et contournèrent la Forêt Interdite. Le jeune homme se posait énormément de questions. Il se sentait piéger et faible. Harry Potter lui avait dit qu'Alex avait voulu le tuer! Il avait même essayer de l'empoisonner! Il ne pouvait pas mettre cela de côté. Et pourtant, là, à cet instant, il l'aidait... Pourquoi? Ce gars le voulait mort...! N'est-ce pas? C'était lui! Il en était sûr! Mais... pourquoi était-il revenu? Pourquoi était-il là, ce soir? _Cette_ nuit, bordel! Et pour le prévenir? Avoir fais tout ce chemin, seulement pour le mettre en garde?... C'était quoi? Une preuve... d'amitié? Après l'avoir dupé comme il l'avait fait...

"Tu t'es perdu?" Lui demanda soudainement son compagnon de mauvaise aventure.

"Hein?"

"Tu t'étais perdu dans tes pensées?... Quelle tête tu fais... dans ces situations..."

"Non...," essaya le blond.

"Tes yeux bleus deviennent plus clairs... et tes bras se font moins durs..."

Esteban rougit et remercia silencieusement la nuit d'être aussi sombre.

"Tais-toi au lieu de dire des bêtises! On va arriver. Tiens, regarde, la porte."

En effet, une gigantesque porte de bois se dessinait non loin. Esteban se posait encore la question de savoir comment il allait faire pour l'ouvrir quand celle-ci décida pour lui: grinçante, ne ouverture apparût à leur approche. Le jeune blond ne se sentait pas vraiment rassuré.

"C'est bon, tu peux me laisser ici...," avança McNaire d'un ton pâteux.

"Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi! Allez, encore un effort..."

Les deux garçons passèrent le portail... qui se referma brutalement. Esteban sursauta. Quelques secondes plus tard il se rendit enfin compte qu'il ne portait plus son ami.

"Alex..."

Il regarda à sa droite et le vit, debout, parfaitement en forme, les yeux brillants et provocateurs. La dernière chose à laquelle il pensa après s'être dit qu'il s'était fais une nouvelle fois roulé, fût la découverte de la signification des yeux brillants d'Alexandre McNaire: le sanglant désir de tuer...

Puis ce fût le trou noir.

_Ima_


	9. Un enfant reparu et un père disparu

**Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas! Il est bien là, le dernier chapitre, le chapitre 9! Je suis contente de l'avoir terminé! Mais je dois m'excuser pour un si long retard! J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire, de longs devoirs, je suis tombée malade... Bref, vous vivez tout autant que moi, vous savez donc tout cela! o**

**Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture de ce dernier shapitre! L'épilogue arrivera mais je ne peux donner de date. Je pense tout de même qu'il arrivera le jour de la sortie de Harry Potter et La Coupe de Feu au cinéma! Le 30 Novembre!**

**Bref passons!**

**Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à JK Rowling ainsi que beaucoup de personnages et noms. Le reste, surtout bien sûr l'histoire, m'appartiennent! Mais vous inquiétez pas, une razzia chez JKR est organisée dans l'ombre pour tout lui prendre, la nuit tombée! Nié hé! (Je tiens à signaler que le plan a été en mis en place! Mon Poisson Rouge chérie et moi sommes prêtes!)**

**Résumé: Draco Malfoy, 21ans, Mangemort de profession, fait une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. Et cette rencontre n'a qu'une année! Le bébé qui le sauvera de son Enfer... encore faut-il qu'il veuille bien le laisser vivre!**

**Spoiler: Ne prend en compte que les cinq premiers tome! J'ai beau avoir lu le sixième, cette fic est antérieur!**

**Rating: K+ pour des insinuations sur la mort, la torture, le viol...**

**Heureusement, la noirceur n'est qu'une partie de cette histoire. Donc beaucoup de douceur et d'amour paternel dans cette histoire.. Et qui sait, d'amour tout court?**

**Je rajoute que du YAOI est présent dans cette fic un peu partout, alors, même si c'est un peu tard, si une personne ne se sent pas à l'aise avec ceci, _vade retro_. J'ai prévenu, maintenant.**

**éè**

**Eh oui, les remerciements! Tout de même, je n'oublie pas mes gentils revieweurs qui prennent de leur temps pour me faire part de leurs impressions toujours très encourageantes! Merci infiniment à: Lunenoire, ma fidèle lectrice, Ayuluna, qui me suis depuis le début de cette fic ou presque, Namyothis, qui me fait toujours très plaisir avec ses notes, et à mon Poisson Rouge adorée que j'aime! La fumette c'est pour quand? On n'a plus plongé depuis longtemps!**

**éè**

**Je dédicace entièrement ce chapitre à mon _Poisson Rouge_! Ce devait être pour son anniversaire, qui tombait pile le 9Novembre et donc un mercredi, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu tenir mes engagements personnels! Snif! Alors même en retard, ce chapitre est pour toi! Bisous! Je t'aime et vive le BOCAL!**

**éè**

**Résumé des chapitres précédents: Draco****Malfoy, Mangemort, a pris sous son aile un bébé, Esteban Blackwisdom, qui a maintenant bien grandi. Celui-ci reçoit sa lettre de Poudlard et est invité à rentrer en 1ère année. Draco Malfoy prend alors rendez-vous avec Dumbledor (le plus aimablement possible, bien sûr) pour discuter de quelques "petits" problèmes. Il "perd ensuite les pédales" (seul moyen d'arriver à ses fins) et se voit offert quelques jours de congés par Voldemort, plus pâteux que jamais! Une petite visite de Snape entame une discussion sérieuse à propos d'Esteban puis après le départ du Professeur de potions, les deux Malfoys vont au Chemin de Traverse. Draco remarque alors bien plus vivement que jamais que... la guerre est _là_, et se met en tête de protéger son fils par tous les moyens! Esteban rentre donc à Poudlard, aussi froid que l'était son père à son âge, mais beaucoup plus intelligent et ambitieux (oui, oui, c'est possible!). Il rencontre un garçon, Alexandre McNaire, plus âgé que lui. Une guerre commence au sein même de la Maison Serpentard. Esteban en ait bien vite éloigné; Voldemort le veut et l'aura! Il est bien décidé à cela! Mais Esteban ne se laisse pas faire et finalement, dans un moment de faiblesse envers son ami (et plus si affinités), il dévoile alors sa véritable identité: Esteban Malfoy. Voldemort est mis au courant et puni Draco. Il donne ensuite l'autorisation de tuer Esteban, dans sa "grande bonté divine". Mais malheureusement, Harry Potter veille. Et le soir de Noël, alors que tout aurait dû être pacifique, Esteban tombe dans le nouveau piège et se fait enlever par Voldemort...**

**Père d'Une Vie.**

_Chapitre 9: Un enfant reparu et un père disparu _

Dans le château de Poudlard, le réveil se fit tôt et dans une humeur jovial, jusqu'à ce que...:

"Professeur! Professeur! Esteban a disparu!" S'écria Fred Weasley en entrant en trombe dans la Grande Salle occupée par plusieurs personnes dont le directeur Dumbledore, le professeur Ettorres et le professeur Snape.

Dumbledor leva un sourcil et demanda d'une voix légèrement teinte de douceur:

"Ce n'est pas la première fois, jeune Weasley, je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter."

Il jeta un regard au professeur de Potions. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir intensément puis se leva.

"Je vais aller faire un tour dehors. Je sais qu'il a l'habitude de sortir à l'aube. Il ne dort pas beaucoup..."

Snape sortit. Harry jeta un regard au directeur puis regarda le jeune homme:

"Fred, viens s'il te plaît," dit ensuite le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. "Approche... Tu dis qu'il a disparût par ce que tu ne l'as pas trouvé ce matin dans son lit, c'est ça?"

"Il n'y était pas... et le lit n'était pas défais! D'habitude il ne le fait pas le matin, je l'avais remarqué! C'est pour ça que ça m'a surpris! Et puis j'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur la Salle Commune Serpentard. Je n'ai rien vu alors je suis venu..."

"Bien. Je veux que tu ailles faire le tour de la Maison Serpentard. Tu as la permission d'entrer dans tous les dortoirs, même ceux des _filles_."

Il y eut une légère inflexion à son dernier mot et tous sentirent, dans le ton qu'avait employé le jeune homme, que quelque chose était arrivée sans pouvoir comprendre quoi ni le percevoir. L'homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille sourit puis se leva.

"Pour ma part je vais aller voir à l'infirmerie. Je préfère être là-bas, si Etseban a vraiment disparu..."

"Pourquoi tu..." commença Fred, surpris, mais Harry le coupa:

"Tu écoutes ton Oncle et tu te tais, d'accord?" Dit-il avec chaleur, ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune homme. "Et ne dis rien à Harry et Stefan. Aller, va."

Le professeur partit laissant Fred désappointé. Mais il fit ce qu'on lui demandait et se rendit dans la Salle Commune Serpentard puis dans tous les dortoirs. Après deux heures pendant lesquelles il avait fouillé partout, réfléchit à tous les endroits possibles où pourrait se trouver le garçon, il revint dans la Grande Salle, la mine sombre. Il y rencontra le professeur Snape en grande discussion avec son Oncle:

"Crétin! Vous n'allez pas y retournez, c'est bien compris? Ne vous approchez pas de lui! Laissez-le tranquille!"

"Je veux lui annoncer si Fred n'a rien trouvé! Je sais que c'est à moi de le faire et je le ferais!"

"Mais vous êtes si _stupide_! Il n'acceptera pas sa disparition si c'est vous qui lui dîtes! Réfléchissez!"

"Il l'acceptera, faîtes-moi confiance. Il n'est pas bête..."

"Vous n'avez vraiment pas changé, petit crétin de Gryffondor!"

"Et fier de l'être professeur, très fier."

L'air renfrogné, Snape grogna. Fred ne comprenait rien. Curieux, il voulut écouter puis se reprit: qu'aurait dit sa mère, si elle avait su cela? Il fit finalement part de sa présence en avançant brusquement dans la Salle, traînant bruyamment les pieds.

"Ah! Fred, tu as trouvé quelque chose? Quoi que ce soit..."

"Non, rien..."

"Et avec la Forêt totalement vide de toute présence humaine, avança Snape, ce n'est pas bon..."

Il se leva brusquement.

"Je vais lui dire!"

"Vous ne faîtes rien, _professeur_!" S'exclama Harry, les yeux flamboyant. Ses mots eurent pour effet de stopper net son homologue.

Ettor... Potter, lâchez-moi! Cria presque Severus, bloqué par magie sur place. Son corps était immobile mais sa langue et sa bouche, elles, étaient encore aptes à être utilisées:

"Non, il n'en ai pas question! C'est moi qui irais lui dire! Et je récupérerais Esteban!"

"Crétin fini! Abruti de première! Idiot borné! Lâchez-moi! Vous allez le regretter!"

"Non, je ne crois pas. Vous allez sagement rester là. "

Il y eut un silence mais le professeur de Défense ne bougea pas. Enfin il s'approcha près de son collègue, son visage face au sien, et dit:

"Je pense que la guerre est déclarée. Voldemort n'a pas résisté à donner un indice de début des représailles... Bientôt, il n'y aura plus que feu et sang, je le sais... Mais je suis là pour arrêter cela n'est-ce pas? Alors j'irais chercher le gamin... Ne suis-je pas le Survivant? Alors je survivrais, pour ne pas faillir à ma réputation... Professeur."

Snape n'émit aucun son. Son regard se voila un instant, puis se durcit; il était prêt. A tout. Pour tous.

Harry sortit enfin de la Salle, laissant Fred et le professeur Snape seuls.

"Qu'a-t-il... voulu dire? Ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas? Ca ne peut pas être pire que... maintenant? Ca ne... peut pas..."

Fred était désespéré. Il avait vu sa famille disséminée durant toutes ces années. Il avait vu, comme tous les autres, le Monde Sorcier courir peu à peu à sa perte. Et là, Harry Potter déclarait que la _guerre_ était _déclarée_? Elle durait depuis des années! Comment pouvait-elle seulement débutée?...

"Il a voulu dire que nous étions engagés dans la dernière ligne droite: ce sera lui ou ce sera... Voldemort...," murmura en réponse l'homme sombre, le corps affaissé, délivré du sortilège.

éè

Draco était allongé dans son lit. Il allait beaucoup mieux. Il était pour ainsi dire totalement guéri. Il en était content. Il allait retrouver son Maître, continuer son manège, risquer sa vie... Oui, des dangers l'attendaient. Et pourquoi? Pour une juste cause, finalement. Oui, une juste et belle cause. La vie de son fils. La vie d'Esteban Malfoy. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Qu'il vive dans la béatitude d'un monde balayé par des vents de liberté et de prospérité. Un monde sans cris, sans morts inutiles, sans peur, sans destruction, sans tout ce sang qui les couvraient tous...

"Draco, tu penses trop."

L'homme sursauta légèrement. _Lui_, encore.

"Potter, pas de familiarité avec moi."

"Bien Monsieur Malfoy," répondit-il distraitement, s'asseyant sur le siège près du lit.

_...Potter? Non. Trop facile... Trop silencieux... Trop calme. Potter ouvre ta gueule!_

"Malfoy..."

"Ouais?"

"J'ai un truc à te dire."

Draco se tue. De quoi voulait-il parler? Il avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise... _Esteban se serait à nouveau bien moqué en nous voyant..._

_Tiens, Eban n'ai pas passé ce matin, d'ailleurs_, pensa-t-il tout à coup, bêtement.

"C'est... difficile à dire," commença le professeur. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveux.

"Potter!"

"Quoi?"

"Dis-le!"

"De quoi?"

"Ce que tu as à me dire, crétin!"

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me traiter de crétin, aujourd'hui?"

Il ne riait pas vraiment et cela inquiéta énormément Draco. Il préféra fuir le début de conversation et demanda innocemment:

"Esteban dort toujours? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu aujourd'hui..."

Harry Potter baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Draco le regarda intensément. Son coeur s'accéléra légèrement.

"Potter... Où est Esteban? Où est-il?"

"Draco, je suis désolé..."

"Potter!"

"Il a disparu. On ne l'a pas retrouvé. Ca fait des heures qu'on le cherche et on ne l'a pas retrouvé... Je suis désolé..."

"Mais j'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses!"

Draco se leva de son lit d'un coup, furieux et appréhensif.

_Non, non, pas ça..._

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin qu'une douleur fulgurante au bras le fit s'arrêter.

"Draco?"

Le blond appuya de toutes ses forces sur son bras droit avec son autre main, plié en deux. La Marque... La Marque des Ténèbres...

Le professeur Snape entra en un fracas assourdissant dans l'infirmerie, lui-même une main sur sa marque brûlante. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent.

"Je crois..."

"Nous devons y aller."

"Ca brûle fort..."

"Non! Vous n'irez pas!" S'exclama Harry, les coupant. "Je vais prévenir Dumbledore, nous irons ensemble. Il a déjà pris des dispositions, des Aurors sont en route."

"Stupide Gryffondor!" S'exclama en réponse le professeur de Potions. "Nous n'avons pas le temps, nous devons y aller _maintenant_!"

Draco garda le silence mais fixa intensément l'autre homme, ses yeux gris plantés dans les siens, verts et profonds.

"... D'ac... D'accord...," soupira le brun, tiraillé entre la fureur et l'inquiétude.

Les deux Mangemorts se regardèrent à nouveau puis firent mine de bouger. Mais avant qu'ils aient fais un geste, Harry avait attrapé Malfoy. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, fit entrer sans trop de problème sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre homme et l'embrassa ardemment, à peine quelques instants.

Il s'écarta rapidement devant le regard éberlué des deux hommes présents.

"Allez-y... _Maintenant_!"

Sous l'ordre magique brusque, les deux Mangemorts s'exécutèrent maladroitement sans trop réfléchir, décontenancés par la rapidité de l'obligation. Ils sentirent quelques instants la puissance du Survivant: il les avait poussé en dehors du collège Poudlard puis les avait laissé transplaner librement. C'était réellement déstabilisant!

Ils atterrirent rapidement au château du Lord Sombre. Draco tituba à son arrivée, raffermit son corps et enfin releva la tête, les yeux flamboyants et les poings serrés.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fais bon sang?"

La salle était vide.

"Il avait déjà utilisé cette méthode sur moi, dit calmement l'autre homme, étant arrivé sans problème sur la terre ferme. Il nous a guidé dans notre transplanage en nous poussant d'abord en dehors du collège tout en protégeant notre déplacement puis il nous a relâché pour que nous nous dirigions vers notre véritable destination."

Draco ouvrit des yeux perplexes.

"Il peut faire ça?"

"Il peut faire plus..."

Enfin, dans un commun accord silencieux, ils sortirent dans un couloir et prirent la direction de la chambre privée de leur Maître.

éè

Esteban ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait légèrement nauséeux. Que s'était-il passé?

"Il se réveille, Maître," dit une voix non loin qu'il reconnût tout de suite. Cette voix traîtresse, appartenant à un véritable imposteur! Et à un grand comédien aussi, il fallait le dire...

Esteban s'assied sur le lit sur lequel il était couché. Sa tête était douloureuse. Son regard se posa enfin sur Alexandre McNaire, le sourire suffisant et largement ravi.

"Bonjour Esteban," dit-il.

"Bonjour Petit Serpentard," dit ensuite, en écho, une voix caverneuse et sifflante.

Esteban, le visage de marbre, tourna son attention vers l'autre personne. Il ne doutait absolument pas de son identité. Une tête aussi dépourvue de forme, des narines qui ressemblaient à des fentes, des yeux gonflés et brillants, une langue acérée et pointue... Lord Voldemort avait l'air encore bien plus ravi que son serviteur.

"Lord Voldemort, n'est-ce pas?" Dit platement le jeune blond, essayant de paraître le plus calme possible. Cet homme faisait peur à voir. Il inspirait la terreur. Il ressemblait tellement à un... serpent!

"Oui, jeune homme, c'est bien moi... Aussi fier que son père...," rajouta l'homme en s'approchant d'Esteban dans un mouvement fluide et glissant. Cela fit tressaillir légèrement Esteban. « _Doloris_! »

Pris par surprise, Esteban ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de douleur en tombant à la renverse sur le sol. Pourquoi, _pourquoi_?

"Devant moi, tu te comportes avec déférence, mon Petit Serpentard..."

Esteban se releva assied en tirant sur le montant du lit. Il jeta un regard au Mage Noir, le visage crispé. Croyait-il réellement qu'il se "comporterait avec déférence" face à lui?

"Vous croyez au Père Noël?" Demanda-t-il avec un air supérieur, tiré des mimiques préférées de son père, avec le sourire en plus.

Un grognement lui répondit puis:

"Ne joue pas au plus malin, tu risques de le regretter. Et ton père en serait sûrement désolé, non?"

Un rire hystérique répondit à Voldemort.

"Mon père? _Désolé_? Mais mon père n'en a rien à faire de moi! Il ne m'a pas vu grandir, même pas vraiment élevé! Qui voudrait d'un père comme ça!"

Il rie de plus belle, des larmes de tristesse coulant.

_Reprends-toi, Ban, reprends-toi! Ne gâche pas tout..._

"Tu n'es qu'un petit impertinent!"

"Pourquoi _petit_?"

"Tu veux mourir?"

"Non."

"Alors tais-toi!"

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il avait bien sentit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était près de le faire. Sa voix avait eu quelque chose de terrifiant, de mortifiant.

"Tu es calmé?"

Il hocha la tête, le regard sombre.

Voldemort lui prit le bras et le tira pour qu'il se relève. Esteban frissonna au contact: c'était glacé!

"Nous allons à la rencontre de ton père, mon Petit Serpentard."

Et il entraîna le jeune homme à sa suite. Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs sombres dans un silence de mort. Tout était lugubre. Et les cris qui parfois fendaient l'air n'avaient rien de vraiment réconfortant. De plus, Alexandre McNaire dardait un regard affamé sur sa personne.

Enfin après quelques minutes, une grande porte apparût. Elle s'ouvrit avant même qu'ils ne soient arrivés à sa hauteur et qu'ils ne l'aient touchés. Voldemort entra, majestueux.

éè

"Il n'est pas là, bien entendu."

"Je m'en doutais," répondit Draco. "Il doit déjà être dans la Salle de Réunion à tout organiser. Les Mangemorts doivent être surexcités; ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu!"

"Oui, et c'est mauvais signe, alors cesse de dire à haute voix ce que nous soupçonnons silencieusement. C'est déjà bien assez suffisant de le penser..."

"Le grand Snape aurait-il quelques incertitudes au sujet de notre Survivant?"

"Non, aucun le concernant. Mais je prend de mauvaise augure le fait qu'il ne nous accueil pas, aujourd'hui."

"Oui, je sais. Et Esteban... peut-être est-il dans les cachots? Tu en penses quoi?"

"Que c'est risible! Il est ton fils et Voldemort à tout fait pour se l'approprier! Tu crois vraiment qu'il le jetterait dans un de ses cachots? Non! Ou il l'a tué, ou il est avec..."

Draco ne le laissa pas continuer et pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de son ancien mentor:

"Redis encore une fois ça et c'est moi qui te tue!"

Snape lui jeta un regard légèrement étonné puis sourit, pervers.

"Tu oserais? Quel crétin tu fais! On n'a pas le temps de jouer, Draco. Dépêchons-nous!... Et range moi cette baguette!"

Après un silence, le regard du blond sur celui de son professeur, l'un calme et l'autre irrité, Draco finit par retirer sa baguette de la gorge de l'autre homme d'un geste rageur:

"Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de me parler comme à un gamin!"

"Et moi je te répondrais la même chose qu'auparavant: je ne parle pas à un gamin mais à un homme borné et un crétin fini! Même si gamin correspondrait très bien."

Le blond renifla et sortit de la chambre la tête haute.

"On n'a pas le temps pour tes pitreries! Allons!"

Ils coururent dans le château jusqu'à la Salle de Réunion qui s'ouvrit comme à son habitude, avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Ils entrèrent plus calmement dans la Salle silencieuse. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, apparemment les derniers arrivants.

"Mon Dragon, enfin tu es là!" S'exclama Lord Voldemort avant tout autre." Mon cher Draco... enfin remis..."

Il s'était approché de sa façon glissante qu'il était le seul à avoir. Draco le regarda dans les yeux puis s'agenouilla tout comme Severus. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos le Seigneur Noir...

"Maître."

Voldemort lui attrapa le menton et le releva pour l'approcher de son visage.

"Tu m'as manqué pendant tout ce temps, mon Dragon."

Les yeux plantés dans les siens, le Lord approcha ses lèvres de son serviteur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sauvagement.

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de comparer ce baiser violent et destructeur à celui d'Harry Potter, bien plus doux, même avant qu'il ne parte.

_Même dans ses situations, il garde quelque chose de sensible, ce crétin!_

Il ne réfléchit pas et se laissa faire, comme à son habitude; les yeux ouverts, sentant les regards des Mangemorts, parfois dégoûtés, parfois envieux, s'appesantir sur eux, il ne broncha pas. Mais quand il croisa les _siens_, il se força à garder son calme: Esteban choqué, horrifié les regardait depuis le trône.

Il le savait, alors pourquoi cela lui faisait-il autant d'effet?

"Tu veux que je t'embrasse moi aussi?" Murmura une voix dans le cou du jeune homme.

Frissonnant, il s'écarte d'Alexandre.

"Ne me touche même pas!" Siffla-t-il, meurtri.

Quand il tourna son regard vers son père et remarqua que leur baiser avait, heureusement, pris fin, il soupira de soulagement.

"Mes chers Mangemorts!" S'exclama d'un coup Voldemort. "Nous voilà enfin tous réunis pour passer à l'offensive! Ce soir, nous attaquons Poudlard et son vieux fou de Dumbledore!"

Un chuchotement se fit entendre parmi les rangs alors que l'homme sifflant retrouvait son trône, attirant toujours à lui le blond.

"Je tiens de source sûr l'information suivante: les protections de ce cher directeur ne sont plus opérationnels!"

Son ton était monté en un crescendo rauque et les chuchotements s'intensifièrent. Enfin l'un des hommes osa:

"Maître. Comment... pouvez-vous être sûr... de ces informations?..."

_Lui, il est mort, _pensa narquoisement Draco en son for intérieur. _Trop peureux! Une vraie fillette._

"Avant que je ne laisse mon précieux Dragon s'occuper de toi personnellement," dit le Lord, la voix bien plus caverneuse et profonde qu'auparavant et le regard perçant dirigé vers son assemblée," je tiens à te demander: Mettrais-tu en doute les compétences de ton _Maître_?"

"Non...Maî..."

"Pourtant tu viens de le faire! Tue-le!"

Il jeta un regard significatif à Draco. Celui-ci, bien que répugnant depuis quelques temps à l'idée de tuer une personne, et surtout devant son fils, s'exécuta mécaniquement:

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

Le Mangemort tomba lourdement sur le sol, mais en silence.

"Qui d'autre met en doute sa confiance en moi!" S'exclama vivement Voldemort, jetant son regard perçant sur les têtes de ses partisans.

Un silence de mort s'attarda dans la salle pendant quelques instants. Voldemort se permit de sourire de contentement.

"Bien, alors transplanez à notre cachette de Pré-Au-Lard. Immédiatement!"

Des pop fusèrent dans un chaos total. Draco aurait aimé voir l'atterrissage qui devait avoir lieu en ce moment dans leur base secrète de Pré-Au-Lard; ce devait être un _bordel_! Vodemort aimait toujours autant créer la panique.

Quand tous eurent disparût et que Voldemort envoya Alexandre pour diriger le début des _festivités_, il s'attarda sur Sévérus, son Dragon et le fils de ce menteur.

"Je suis ravi que vous soyez venus, même si je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Mon Draco, tu dois être _ravi_ de revoir ton fils."

"Parfaitement ravi," maugréa en réponse celui-ci.

Il constata à la lueur rassurée de son fils qu'il venait de donner la meilleure réponse possible. Il comprit que le mieux serait de jouer le rôle de "père désabusé" jusqu'à l'arriver de Potter.

Voldemort sourit à sa réponse.

"Maître, je voudras juste savoir...," avança Draco d'une voix assurée. "C'est bien vous qui avez découvert la disparition des protections de Dumbledore n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est exact mon Dragon," susurra l'homme aux narines fines comme les serpents, passant un bras autour de son serviteur. "J'ai eu des années pour comprendre, apercevoir et reconnaître à coup sûr le pouvoir de ce vieux. Et, à l'instant où je te parle, ils ont bien disparu! Ces pouvoirs qu'utilisait Dumbledore ne sont plus."

_Je sens la chaleur remontée tout le long de mon corps et atteindre mon coeur... Serait-ce un premier pas vers la victoire?_ Pensa l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds.

"Bien, avant que nous partions et que vous alliez rejoindre l'autre camp pour vous débarrasser dès à présent des premiers gêneurs, je veux vous mettre au courant de ce qui va se passer. Nous allons transplaner devant le Collège puis attaquer. Une partie de mes Mangemorts sera au front. L'autre partie transplanera, derrière le collège et une autre partie dans l'enceinte même du château. Vous savez tout à présent. Vous n'avez pas besoin de plus. Poudlard pris, plus personne ne résistera à mon pouvoir... et le monde entier sera sous mon autorité!"

Et dans un rire rauque et démentiel, après un dernier baiser à son Dragon, Lord Voldemort transplana pour retrouver ses troupes de choc... Et emmenant avec lui Esteban Malfoy-Blackwisdom.

"... Il est fou," avança Snape.

"Il ne connaît pas tout, c'est différent. Il n'a pas encore compris qu'il faisait une erreur monumentale."

"Laquelle?"

"Ce n'est plus Dumbledore qui protège Poudlard."

Et sur ces mots, Draco transplana, laissant le professeur de Potions ouvrit sa bouche, la referma et faire un geste rageur de sa main avant de transplaner à son tour.

Draco était totalement concentré sur son transplanage. C'était toujours quelque chose de difficile, il ne pouvait même pas le décrire! Il sentit enfin le sol prendre forme sous ses pieds pour l'atterrissage, puis d'un seul coup se sentit happer par une autre force qui le dirigea vers une nouvelle destination. Pris à nouveau au dépourvu, il ne fit que penser à lui-même, attendant l'atterrissage qu'il doutait être stable.

Contre toute attente, ce fût avec légèreté et douceur qu'il se retrouva dans une salle de Poudlard, maintenu par Harry Potter lui-même.

"Comment ça s'est passé?" Demanda celui-ci sans attendre.

Etonné et légèrement hagard, Draco se retira de la poigne de l'autre homme. Celui-ci se concentra à nouveau et Draco pu apercevoir le moment où il capta Severus et qu'il l'entraîna au même endroit que lui. Cependant l'atterrissage ne dû sa stabilité qu'à la rigueur et l'habitude du professeur: Harry n'en avait cure!

"Donc, Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu?"

"Voldemort...," commença Draco. Puis il s'interrompit et dans un rire machiavélique, continua:

"Voldemort croit que Poudlard est sans défense!"

Ne se retenant plus, nerveux au possible, le blond se laissa aller à une crise de fou rire. Les deux autres hommes le regardèrent, immobiles.

Enfin après un petit moment, Draco se remit debout, la tête haute, soupira et recommença:

"Il a emmené Esteban avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut en faire. Mais je n'aime pas ça du tout! Il n'a pas intérêt à le toucher!"

"Je vois... Bon venez! Nous allons rejoindre les autres pour établir un plan de défense. Les élèves de première année jusqu'à ceux de cinquième ont été envoyés à Pré-Au-Lard, continua Harry Potter, alors qu'ils commençaient à avancer d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du château. Les sixième et septième années qui se sont portés volontaires sont avec les autres qui sont restés dans le château. On n'a pas pu les en empêcher. Je les comprends..."

"Tu étais comme eux, c'est ça?" Demanda le blond.

"Exactement. Et depuis la prophétie, c'est bien pire!"

"La prophétie? C'est quoi cette histoire! Tu ne m'en as pas parlé!"

Snape, resté en arrière, fut surpris par ces paroles. Tout d'abord le tutoiement, et ensuite la phrase en elle-même: "Tu ne m'en as pas parlé!" De quoi discutaient-ils entre eux, ces deux-là? Etaient-ils aptes à parlementer, maintenant?

"J'avais d'autres idées de conversation! Et même d'autres idées tout court..."

Le coup d'œil brillant qu'il jeta à son homologue était on ne peut plus explicite. Draco ne se laissa pas impressionner:

"Parle-en-moi maintenant, alors, de cette prophétie."

"... Très bien. Pour faire court, je suis celui qui doit tuer Voldemort. Entre nous deux, l'un doit mourir, pour que l'autre puisse vivre. Voilà! Tu es content?"

"Très, je te comprends mieux, ainsi, je pense..."

Et c'était vrai. Cette prophétie expliquait beaucoup de choses. Pourquoi Harry Potter vouait toute sa vie à cette bataille, par exemple...

Ils tournèrent dans un nouveau couloir et enfin Harry s'arrêta devant une porte. Il passa sa main dessus et la laissa glisser autour de la poignée sans la toucher. La porte s'ouvrit. D'un seul coup, un brouhaha de conversation se fit entendre. Ils entrèrent sans vraiment qu'on les voit, tous tournés de l'autre côté de la pièce.

La réunion avait commencé. Albus tenait un conseil de guerre qui promettait d'être retentissant.

"Je crois que c'est à moi d'intervenir...," murmura Harry au blond. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire goguenard en réponse. _Stupide Gryffondor qui crois toujours que l'on a besoin de lui..._

Mais le Survivant n'avait pas tord...

"Bien donc, tout le monde a comprit? Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre! Mettez-vous en place immédiatement et tenez-vous prêts!"

Il y eut un nouveau tumulte assourdissant et, tandis que la salle désemplissait enfin, le calme revenait. Bientôt il ne resta plus que les professeurs de Poudlard et Draco Malfoy.

"Tu es sûr de ce que tu vas faire? Tu en es capable? Je trouve ton jugement bien trop optimiste! Tu n'y arriveras pas! C'est bien trop difficile!"

"Tu m'en crois incapable, Draco? Tu vas être étonné! Ce n'est qu'une simple bagatelle, ça. Le plus dur reste à venir!"

"Si tu le dis... Je te suis!"

_Pourquoi ai-je dis ça?_ Se dit-il aussitôt, regrettant ses paroles! Pourquoi aurait-il envie d'aller avec ce balafré?

"Non, Draco, tu as mieux à faire."

_Bien! Dieu merci... Alors pourquoi ce léger pincement, cette envie de lui dire qu'il aille se mettre ses paroles là où je pense?..._

"Oui."

"Esteban va t'attendre et Malfoy aussi. Fais attention à toi, c'est tout ce que je veux. Et au gamin aussi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois!"

Draco se détourna brusquement et quitta la pièce. _Laisser Esteban dans une telle situation? Plutôt mourir! Quoi que... Ca ne servirait à rien, n'est-ce pas?_

Il alla d'un pas rapide sortir du château. Ce fût lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la porte d'entrée de Poudlard qu'apparurent les premiers Mangemorts.

"Tout est prêt," lui dirent-ils. "Le Maître arrive."

"Bien."

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence morne et pesant. Dans l'air flottait cette sensation d'avant carnage. Le temps était venu de décider du monde de demain...

Enfin, avec un signal sonore qui les fit tous se redresser, Voldemort apparût, tenant toujours d'une main ferme Esteban. Le jeune garçon semblait horrifié mais non malmené comme Draco l'avait été autrefois.

"Bien. Tu es là, mon Dragon. Ton garçon est un brin trop téméraire. Il a faillit finir ses jours dans la grotte. Tu ne l'as pas bien éduqué."

Draco ne répondit pas et regarda fixement son Maître.

"Tu ne réponds pas? Très bien, je n'ai pas le temps. Mes hommes attendent un signe. Nous allons commencer... Maintenant!"

Il fit claquer ses doigts et tous purent sentir cette secousse d'une troupe complète qui transplanait ensemble, d'un même mouvement, d'un même endroit, sur une même place.

Draco sourit... Il fallait qu'il réussisse. Il le fallait! Tout reposait sur _lui_.

éè

"Ils arrivent!" Cria Harry Potter, se concentrant.

Les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, assis sur le sol, il se concentrait toujours plus, ralentissant petit à petit et en quelques secondes à peine la course des troupes de Voldemort. Lentement, dans la réalité de son univers, il les arrêta, les attrapa et les redirigea. Il fit comme avec le professeur Snape et _son_ Draco.

_Allez, encore un effort_, se dit-il.

Difficilement, il limita leurs mouvements tout en les déposants et en essayant de les immobiliser. Il avait déjà fais ce genre d'exercice simple. Mais il demandait énormément de concentration, surtout pour un si grand nombre de personnes.

"Il y arrive?" Demanda une voix au loin.

"Chut!"

Trop tard, il venait de rompre la connexion. Mais qui avait...

Il se sentit éjecter de la transplanation et se retrouva allongé sur le sol, haletant.

"Merlin! Espèce d'idiot de première! Satané Auror!"

"Oh pardon... Excusez-moi, professeur Snape..."

"Priez...," murmura Harry alors que trois hommes se penchaient vers lui, "que j'ai réussi... à les immobiliser... assez longtemps..."

"Ce sont des Aurors, Potter," répondit brutalement le professeur de Potion. "Pas des brins d'herbes!"

"Oui... Vous avez raison... Aidez-moi à me relever et à m'appuyer sur un mur, un autre groupe va..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer: _ce_ nouveau groupe transplanait déjà. Et un deuxième avec lui!

Faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait une fois de plus et, s'enfermant bien plus profondément en lui qu'il ne l'avait fais jusque là, il se mit au travail. Ce fut plus simple qu'auparavant maintenant qu'il avait compris le fonctionnement de ces Mangemorts, les pensées qu'ils avaient, leurs buts, leurs assignations... Il se sentait plus proche d'eux... Oui, cette envie de faire du mal par vengeance, cette envie impitoyable qui vous rongeait les os dans tout le corps, qui vous donnait envie de tout casser, de tout... tuer...

Puis subitement une voix lui murmura:

"Ne serait-ce pas trop simple? Ressaisis-toi Harry! Tant de choses pèsent sur tes épaules..."

"Dum..."

Il refit surface parmi les troupes qu'il contrôlait; un tiers venait de succomber à cause de l'influence qu'ils avaient tous exercée sur son esprit lié à eux... Une vraie boucherie.

Alors qu'il sentait et entrevoyait la bataille commencée contre les Aurors, dans cet endroit où il les avait envoyé, il s'en détacha pour revenir dans sa réalité.

"Harry! Ouvre les yeux! Imbécile! Tu as faillis te faire avoir!" Criait son professeur. "Je t'avais pourtant prévenu! En reculant ton esprit, tu t'ouvres bien plus aux personnes que tu veux contrôler et leurs intentions deviennent tiennent! Tâche de ne plus refaire cette erreur! Compris?"

Ce sermon lui donna un sentiment de rêve éveillé. Oui, il venait de se faire gronder par Dumbledore. Et oui, il venait de faire une bêtise. Une grosse bêtise.

"Excuses-moi. Je me suis laissé emballé, je n'aurais pas dû."

"Les protections de Poudlard...," enchaîna Dumbledore, sans s'attarder. "C'est à toi de jouer maintenant. Il n'y a pas le temps pour les excuses."

Oui. Il y avait réfléchit avec le directeur. Une fois des Mangemorts dans l'enceinte du Collège, à quoi servaient ses défenses?

Il ordonna donc à sa Magie de se rétracter de sa fonction première et de lui revenir. Il sentit alors couler en lui un liquide de force impressionnant. Il n'arrivait pas à le définir. C'était tellement étrange de sentir ce fluide parcourir son corps ainsi, glisser dans ses entrailles et paraître remplir le Néant qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas avoir. Il se sentit revivre, pleinement lui-même.

"Bien, la bataille va commencer," dit-il avec un sourire satisfait, la tête haute, les yeux brillant et perçant, à nouveau en pleine forme et bien plus puissant qu'auparavant.

éè

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Draco Malfoy:

"Ils en mettent du temps," s'impatientait le Lord. "Je vais envoyer un autre groupe avec le prochain! McNaire!"

Le jeune homme s'avança, s'inclina et demanda:

"Oui, Maître?"

"Tu dirigeras la prochaine salve. Ne me déçois pas!"

"Bien sûr Maître."

Il partit aussitôt rejoindre les autres dans la grotte. Quelques instants seulement plus tard, Voldemort claqua des doigts. Une nouvelle secousse, avec les sensations étranges que cela apportait, leur apprit irrémédiablement le départ de deux fois plus d'hommes qu'auparavant.

A nouveau un silence oppressant. Draco s'était placé près de son fils et l'examinait de la tête aux pieds. Il pu constater quelques bleus mais apparemment rien d'irréparable ou de vraiment sérieux. Le problème était que Voldemort l'empêchait de faire tout mouvement. Draco ne pouvait donc pas savoir si il avait quelque chose de casser sous sa robe...

"C'est long!" S'exclama finalement Voldemort! "Comment cela se fait-il! Ont-ils été prévenus? Draco!"

"Maître?"

"Des explications!"

"Nous ne leur avons rien dit, Maître. Pourquoi l'aurions-nous fais? Ils étaient déjà prêts. Nous n'avons osé faire trop d'opposition de peur qu'ils ne nous mettent aux arrêts... Nous sommes des cibles trop facilement mêlées aux Mangemorts dans le Monde Magique, Maître."

Sa réponse avait été si calme, si plausible, si ordinaire, que Voldemort ragea. Sa puissance magique électrifia tout son corps et ses abords; un Mangemort, placé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, se vit offrir un aller simple pour l'Enfer de la main même de celui qu'il vénérait.

Voldemort contint enfin sa rage, la gardant pour plus tard. Pour un autre combat...

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence parmi les rangs Mangemorts. Rien ne venait déchirer la voix pesante du mutisme général. Pendant une dizaine minute on n'entendit que le crépitement de la rage du Seigneur Sombre, puis...

La porte d'entrée du château s'ouvrit. Après un grincement, le corps d'un Mangemort tomba, ne laissant apparaître que sa tête et ses épaules face à ses alliés.

"Maî... Maître... Ils savaient, ils étaient prêts..."

"Comment?"

"Harry Potter... est là... Ils ont... tout organisé... Tout le monde..."

Voldemort n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Serrant les poings, il ouvrit plus largement la porte et marcha. Il passa sur le corps du Mangemort agonisant sans y prêter attention. Ses yeux glacés étincelaient et sa main gauche était fermement refermée sur le bras droit du jeune Esteban. Il avançait d'un pas rapide, saccadé, suivit de ses fidèles.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt, Harry Potter lui-même les attendait. Voldemort, surpris, en lâcha le jeune homme et s'arrêta net.

Draco ne perdit pas un instant et essaya de prendre son fils. Mais Voldemort s'éveilla et rattrapa le garçon. Il regarda intensément son Dragon, sa langue passant sur son sourire carnassier.

"Oh... je savais...," commença-t-il.

"Rendez le garçon," s'exclama le Survivant.

"Oh non, non. Il est à moi maintenant."

"Rendez-moi Esteban," répéta enfin Draco, le visage figé.

"Si tu veux revoir ton fils vivant," continua le Lord, donnant le garçon aux trois Mangemorts derrière lui, "il faudra que tu te battes! Pour moi! Ou il mourra!"

Draco écarquilla les yeux puis les rétrécis, réfléchissant rapidement.

_Il ne peut... Il ne peut pas faire ça! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être déshonoré! Me battre contre la cause que j'ai choisie moi-même pour lui... Me battre contre lui, même. Car il ne me pardonnera jamais..._

"Papa," répondit en écho Esteban la voix enrouée par la colère, la peur et la douleur. "Ne le fais pas. Tu te trahirais. C'est de ma faute, tout cela! Je me suis fais avoir! Alexandre m'a séduit! Je n'aurais pas dû, tu n'as pas le droit!"

Puis il avait avancé dans ses paroles, plus sa voix avait pris un accent hystérique. Son père y répondit de la même manière:

"Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu es celui que j'ai choisi! Je ne peux pas me battre en sachant que tu vas mourir! Je ne veux pas être la cause de ta mort! Je veux te voir vivre, Esteban Malfoy! Je te veux vivant et _heureux_!"

Un silence accueillit sa réplique. Esteban avait baissé sa tête. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou pas. Tout étais confus et si compliqué! Puis des applaudissements retentirent. Les gestes et les paroles sarcastiques de Voldemort glacèrent les deux hommes:

"Que de jolis mots! Une si belle histoire, n'est-ce pas? Les retrouvailles d'un père et de son fils... Que de _sentiments_!"

Des rires retentirent parmi les Mangemorts qui secouèrent douloureusement Esteban.

Lord Voldemort tapa une dernière fois dans ses mains, fortement, et tout s'arrêta.

Comme en réponse à cela, les premiers Aurors commencèrent à sortir du château. Il restait face à eux une centaine de Mangemort et le pire de tous les sorciers. La partie avait un pris un nouveau tournant, qui leur était pour l'instant favorable.

Draco sortit sa baguette, les yeux rivés sur Harry Potter. Il la leva en défi devant son visage et ils perçurent tous deux le charme créé par ce simple geste. Leur seconde année en avait été imprimée. C'était simplement un retour en arrière, un nouveau défi. Mais cette fois, ils ne se feraient pas face. Ils n'en avaient pas le courage.

Harry leva ses bras à l'horizontal, dénués de baguette, ce qui continua de surprendre son véritable adversaire. D'un geste, le brun fit un sort. Aucune conséquence ne parût en ressortir, comme si le sort avait été loupé. Seul Draco en ressentit intérieurement les effets. Qu'avait encore fais cet imbécile! Il n'osait croire à ce qu'il pressentait dans le regard de l'homme brun.

"Bien," dit enfin Harry Potter, un sourire aux lèvres en réponse à celui de son ennemi, "la bataille peut commencer je crois. N'est-ce pas?"

Comme si il venait de signaler le début des hostilités, Voldemort leva sa main et claqua des doigts. Une cinquantaine de Mangemorts apparût, se réunissant parmi les autres. Les Aurors en furent déstabilisés. Tout se compliquait...

La bataille commença dès l'atterrissage des nouveaux arrivants. Ce fût une série de sortilèges envoyés les uns sur les autres. Tout devenait chaos, une véritable guerre des Mondes commençait. L'Ombre ou la Lumière.

Draco, au milieu de la bataille ne bougea pas. Le sortilège d'Harry lui donnait juste le temps d'analyser et riposter pour la mission qu'il s'était donné et qu'il soupçonnait Harry d'avoir compris. Il regarda autour de lui puis fixa son attention sur son fils et ses trois geôliers qui s'étaient écartés de la bataille. Il jeta tout de même un dernier regard à Voldemort et Harry Potter. Ils se jetaient des sortilèges à une vitesse qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé voir! S'en était presque effrayant!

Enfin il se focalisa complètement sur Esteban. Les trois Mnagemorts gardaient le garçon mais ne perdaient aucune occasion de mettre à mal un Auror ou tout autre combattant à leur portée.

Soudain un sortilège lui fût envoyé; il l'évita de justesse et commença son approche des trois hommes et de son fils. Il évitait avec une terrible chance tous les sorts qu'on lui jetait. Il courrait, se stoppait, reculait, avançait de nouveau, se cachait. Il en était quasiment malade!

Il jeta enfin un _Avada Kedavra _sur l'un d'eux qui atteignit sa cible. Il changea de bouclier, l'arbre derrière lequel il se protégeait menaçant de tomber à tout instant. Il le replanta juste avant de partir. _Un stupide instinct!_ Courant, il en atteignit un autre et sentit derrière son dos un sortilège l'atteindre. L'impact le plaqua durement à l'arbre avec un cri mêlé de surprise et de douleur. Il se mit aussitôt debout et se tourna rapidement vers son adversaire qu'il battit en quelques instants. Le sortilège d'Harry Potter venait de faire son travail. Il n'avait plus de protection, il n'avait plus droit à aucune erreur.

Il se remit à avancer vers son fils et réussit à tuer le deuxième Mangemort. Il n'en restait plus qu'un.

Il s'en approcha le plus rapidement possible et baissa quelques secondes les yeux sur ses pieds: il venait de trébucher et avait manqué de tomber...

éè

Harry Potter, concentré sur sa bataille contre le Lord Noir, voyait défiler les sorts lancés avec minutie. Entre eux, ce n'était pas un défi; c'était une véritable guerre! Tout s'enchaînait rapidement. Il tournait, sautait, reculait, avançait, à un rythme que seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait jusqu'à présent réussi à suivre.

Il envoya un sortilège de brûlure qui laissa une douleur plutôt cuisante, à son adversaire, sur son épaule. Surpris, le Lord y jeta un regard. Harry en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui.

Il vit Draco, la tête baissé. Il ne sentit plus sa protection sur lui. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et remarqua le Mangemort encore debout avec deux de ses confrères, morts, à ses côtés. Il avait la baguette levée vers le blond qui relevait la tête, mais pas assez rapidement.

"Non!" S'exclama-t-il d'instinct. "_Petrificus__Totalus_!"

éè

Draco releva la tête en sentant face à lui quelque chose de bizarre. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux, joyeux, de son adversaire. Il vit ses lèvres bougées puis:

"Non! _Petrificus_ _Totalus_!"

Le sort se précipita sur l'homme qui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa formule et s'écroula avec ses comparses, autour de l'enfant tout aussi surpris que son père. Draco s'arrêta et jeta un regard à Harry Potter, dont il avait reconnu la voix. Trop tard.

"Papa!"

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

"_Doloris_!"

"_Cruciatus_!"

"_Petrificus_ _Totalus_!"

Tous les sortilèges convergèrent sur lui, d'une même voix rageuse, s'enchaînant à une vitesse irréelle. Magique.

éè

Voldemort, sonné par le sortilège de brûlure, se reprit bien vite et profita de l'inattention du Survivant pour le toucher à son tour:

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

Il ne regarda alors plus celui que l'on appelait le Survivant et se tourna vers Draco. Il n'avait pas à récupérer l'enfant! C'était lui qui menait la danse, pas les autres!

"_Doloris_! _Cruciatus_! _Petrificus_ _Totalus_!" Tonna-t-il.

Il avait accéléré le débit de parole et les sortilèges frappèrent l'homme quasiment tous en même temps, créant une réaction en chaîne.

Mais:

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!" S'écria une autre voix.

éè

Harry Potter évita de justesse le sortilège de Voldemort. Sonné mais opportuniste, il contre attaqua tout de suite, voyant enfin son ennemie à l'attention détourné:

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

Ensuite, il comprit trop tard qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il vit Draco s'effondré lentement, secoué de tremblements, de mouvements incontrôlables de douleurs.

Il vit Esteban s'approcher son fils, trébuchant puis s'écroulé, la tête dans le sol. Il ne se releva pas. Moralement et physiquement ébranlé, il devait avoir perdu connaissance.

Il se précipita sans plus donner d'importance au corps sans vie couché sur sol face à lui. Il rétablit les sorts sur le château presque inconsciemment tout en se précipitant vers le blond.

Les Mangemort encore debout, voulurent transplaner mais ne purent pas. Ils furent pour la plupart arrêtés, bien que quelques uns réussirent à s'échapper.

Harry arriva à la hauteur du blond.

"Draco! Draco! Réponds-moi," s'écria-t-il en tombant près du corps après avoir couru.

Les yeux bleus de l'homme s'ouvrirent. Il eut un sourire contrit et désabusé. Après un toussotement, il parla:

"J'ai perdu..."

"Mais non... Crétin! Tu as gagné! Tu l'as sauvé! Et je suis en vie, Draco! On a gagné!"

"Ah... Oh..."

"Draco, je t'en prie, ne meurt pas... Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour Esteban!"

"Pour toi?..."

"Crétin! Imbécile! Tu ne l'avais pas compris, après autant d'indices que je t'ai laissé..."

"Compris... Compris quoi?"

"Draco... Draco, je t'aime! Je t'aime... S'il te plaît, reste en vie..."

"...Aime... Oh... Tu sais... Ca ne t'aurait rien... apporté... d'être avec moi... Tu n'aurais pas... été heureux... Je suis désolé..."

"Tu n'es pas...!"

"Harry... S'il te pl..."

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Dis... Quand il se réveillera... Dis-le lui... Dis-lui... la vérité..."

"La vérité?"

"Oui... Sur lui... sur moi... Dis-lui tout... Je veux qu'Esteban soit heureux... Je veux... qu'il soit libre... heureux... heur..."

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase. Fermant les yeux pour essayer de capter une once de magie dans son corps affaiblie, il s'éteignit avec pour dernière pensée: _Je t'ai tout donné. Même ce que je n'ai jamais osé donner à personne. Esteban, Je t'aime. Tu es mon fils._

Harry laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, les bras ballant, et enfin, il ne pu plus retenir ces cris et les laissa submerger sa bouche. La douleur était grande. Mais il n'osait imaginer quelle serait celle du garçon quand il apprendrait tout de son père... Il avait besoin de faire sortir toute la douleur de son coeur meurtri. Il ne voulait pas y croire...

Il finit par se calmer quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Le professeur Snape lui jeta un regard triste et résigné.

"Vous avez tout fait, du mieux que vous pouviez le faire Emmenez le petit à l'infirmerie. C'est la meilleure chose que vous ayez à faire à présent, Harry Potter..."

Le Survivant ne se rendit compte que plus tard, au chevet d'Esteban, que son collègue et ancien professeur, avait utilisé son prénom pour la première fois. La guerre avait eu des séquelles dans chacun d'eux. A commencer par ce cher professeur Snape, Esteban et lui-même. Il le savait et ne s'en cachait pas.

Il attendait des heures entières que le garçon se réveille. Il n'osa même à aucun moment fermer les yeux. Ce garçon était le seul qui pouvait encore lui rappelé cet homme. L'homme qu'il avait aimé. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour le revoir, debout? Pour l'embrasser? Pour recommencer ce qu'ils avaient fin par faire ce soir-là?...

"Hm..."

Un mouvement et un soupir d'Esteban le réveillèrent de sa torpeur.

"Esteban...," murmura-t-il en se penchant vers le corps du jeune homme.

Enfin, le blond ouvrit les yeux, les referma et les rouvrit.

"Prof..."

"Oui, c'est moi, Esteban. C'est Harry Potter," dit-il doucement.

"Harry... Où est... Papa?"

"Ton père est... Draco est... Je suis désolé, Esteban. Draco est... Il est mort..."

Les yeux de jeune homme brillèrent un faible instant et les larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux bleus perçant. Il pinça les lèvres, se mit assis, le visage dans les mains. Désespéré il commença un mouvement de va et vient avec ses épaules tremblotantes.

Harry finit par le prendre dans ses bras.

"Chut, mon garçon. Chut... Pleure tout ce que tu peux. Et même... hurle, hurle de tout ton coeur, cri ta douleur... Ca te libérera, Esteban Malfoy..."

Comme en réponse, une longue plainte s'éleva dans l'infirmerie puis un véritable cri de douleur suivit de plusieurs autres. Harry le serrait de toutes ses forces. Oui, le garçon était bien plus meurtri de lui. Il avait plus de douleur dans son coeur qu'il n'en avait.

Esteban continua de crier et pleura jusqu'à se rendormir, épuisé.

Quand tout fut redevenu calme, il sortit.

"Comment va-t-il?" Demanda Madame Pomfresh.

"Il dort. Il a finit. Je pense que ça ira mieux maintenant."

"Vous devriez aller dormir, vous aussi, Monsieur Potter."

"Oui Pompom, je suppose que vous avez raison. Dès qu'il se réveille, prévenez-moi. Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui..."

"Bien."

Harry, après un dernier regard au garçon endormi, des sillons traversant son visage, se détourna et sortit.

Ce fût dans sa chambre qu'il pu enfin se rendre compte de tout ce qui était arrivé. Des pertes comme de la suite de leur vie. Du résultat qu'il y avait. De la guerre qui venait de prendre fin, quelques heures auparavant...

Il se coucha, les bras derrière la tête. Il aurait dû dormir. Cela faisait plus de deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas fais. Il était épuisé et pourtant, trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête. Et aucune ne le laissait en paix.

Dumbledore avait péri. Il savait que ce jour arriverait, et même si cela n'avait pas été aussi douloureux que de perdre Draco, un vide restait que rien ne remplirait... Dumbledore était devenu son ami, un confident, bien qu'un peu sénile parfois. Ils étaient devenus inséparables... Mais à présent il devait vivre seul. Et Draco. Draco était partit lui aussi... Il les avait laissé, lui et son fils.

Esteban... Comment allait-il tout lui annoncer?

Non, vraiment, il ne pourrait pas dormir tant que tout ce vide dans son coeur n'ait été soigné de quelque manière que ce soit.

Au moment même où il s'assied, il entendit le "clic, clic" d'une chose pointu tapant contre sa vitre. Surpris, il crut tout d'abord qu'il avait rêvé. Puis, pour vérifier, il se leva et alla à sa fenêtre. Un Grand Duc tapait à répétition sur sa vitre. Rapidement, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ouvrit la fenêtre et accueillit l'animal au creux de ses bras. Il était fatigué et s'enfonça dans son pull souillé. Harry remarqua alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris de douche...

Doucement, il posa l'hibou sur son lit et chercha partout de la nourriture à lui donner. Cela faisait deux ans que Hedwige avait disparu et pourtant l lui restait toujours quelque chose à donner aux autres. Fumseck avait été ravi de lui servir de facteur!

Enfin, après avoir tout déposé sur le lit il détacha le petit paquet de l'oiseau glacé. Il lui était bien adressé. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva trois lettres. L'une d'elle était destinée à Esteban. Les deux autres à lui-même. Pourtant l'une d'elle avait une écriture différente et paraissait plus formel. Il se décida à ouvrir celle-ci.

Il la décacheta maladroitement, la fatigue s'en ressentant dans ses mouvements saccadés. Puis il la lu. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, il écarquillait les yeux. Puis enfin ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il posa la lettre sur son bureau et ouvrit la suivante, avec bien plus de difficulté encore.

Cher Harry Potter,

Oui, tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien moi qui t'écris.

Ne te fais pas d'idées lubriques! Je voulais juste te demander un service. Non pas pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas! Mais... Pour mon fils, Esteban.

Tu es celui qui le connaît le mieux après moi, je le sais. Ci-joint, si tu ne l'as pas lu, il y a une lettre d'adoption. Si jamais je venais à mourir, je te prie, je te supplie même: prends soin d'Esteban. Tu connais son histoire, son origine, tu es celui qui sera le plus même de l'aider, de prendre soin de lui.

C'est une faveur que je te demande. Et ne crois pas que ces mots ne m'écorchent pas la bouche! Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu en arriver là. Mais... tu es celui qui sera le plus juste, je le sais très bien. Tu es celui qu'il lui faut entre tous...

J'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision,

Très sincèrement,

Draco Malfoy.

Un rire sourd le fit trembler et enfin une larme tomba sur la lettre.

"Tu es... stupide! Jusqu'au bout... tu l'auras été, Draco... Je t'aime... Je t'aimais de tout mon coeur... Et je l'aimerais lui aussi. Tu as mon serment. Il deviendra Esteban Blackwisdom-Malfoy-Potter..."

Un nouveau tremblement le secoua pus Harry se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bains. Une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il repensa au Postscript.

PS: Je veux que tu lui dises toute la vérité. Si je n'ai pas pu te le demander de vif voix, alors voilà ma dernière requête: Dis-lui tout. Je n'aurais certainement pas pu le faire moi-même. Le mieux est ainsi. Quand il saura, donne-lui cette lettre. Merci Harry Potter.

éè

Harry respira un bon coup avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait dormi. Trois jours sans se réveiller. La douche l'avait aidé. Et la fatigue harassante avait fais le reste. Esteban avait eut le temps de se rétablir. Du moins physiquement. Madame Pomfresh avait essayé de le réveiller mais sans résultat. Il devait donc à présent faire face au jeune garçon.

"Harry Potter!" S'écria Esteban en le voyant entrer.

Il se leva de son lit, un peu plus joyeux.

"Esteban! Je suis ravi de te voir plus en forme. Tu vas mieux?"

"Oui... Je pense. C'est... juste difficile."

"Bien sûr ça l'est. Mais la douleur, la peine, c'est pour les êtres vivants. Et nous le sommes. Si tu n'avais rien ressentit, tu n'aurais rien été de plus q'une barre de fer sans coeur! Tu aurais préféré?"

Esteban pinça les lèvres. Il état tiraillé. La douleur était à peine supportable. Il aurait _presque_ préféré ne rien ressentir, à ce moment...

"Non."

"Bien. Veux-tu venir avec moi dehors? J'ai quelque chose à te dire."

Les yeux du jeune homme blond s'agrandirent de curiosité et de suspicion.

"... Oui..."

Harry lui donna les vêtements qu'il avait préparé et ensemble ils sortirent d l'infirmerie puis du château lui-même et errèrent autour. Ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch.

"Je voudrais te parler de Draco... C'était ma dernière requête avant de mourir."

"Me parler de lui?" S'étonna Esteban.

"Oui. De lui. Et de toi."

Un silence se fit entre eux puis Harry continua.

"Tu vois, à l'âge de vingt ans, Draco était un Mangemort. Un homme perdu et meurtri à la solde de Voldemort..."

"Oui, je sais cela, "l'interrompit Esteban.

"Chut, mon garçon, laisse-moi finir."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les gradins.

"Draco, une nuit, avait les commandes d'un petit groupe de Mangemort qui devait mettre à feu et à sang un quartier Sorcier très peuplé de sorciers au sang qu'ils disent impur. Il a choisit une maison, y est entré, a tué le père puis la mère. Cette femme a protégé son bébé, un petit garçon âgé à peine d'un an environ. Elle est morte d'un coup. Mais quand Draco a voulu tuer le bébé... Il n'a pas pu. Attendrit sans même s'en rendre compte, en proie à une envie de chaleur qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer, il l'a prit avec lui, l'a emmené chez lui et l'y a caché."

Harry jeta un regard à Esteban. Celui-ci regardait droit devant lui, les yeux déjà humides. Il comprenait. Il n'osait y penser, pourtant il commençait à comprendre...

"Quand il est revenu dans la maison, il a cherché partout un signe de l'identité du bébé. Et il a retrouvé ceci."

Harry sortit de sa poche le petit drap qui prit aussitôt sa forme originelle. C'était la dernière chose se trouvant dans le paquet. Il la tendit au jeune homme, les inscriptions en or face à eux.

_Esteban Blackwisdom_

_27/10/2000_

Des larmes tombèrent sur le drap et Esteban le colla contre son visage pour arrêter les pleurs. Harry lui attrapa les épaules et le réconforta à nouveau. Mais il ne dit rien. Enfin, après de longues minutes, Esteban releva sa tête vers lui:

"Merci."

Ce simple mot fit sourire l'autre homme.

"De rien. Viens, c'est fini. Rentrons. Si tu tombes malade, Pomfresh me tiendra comme personnellement responsable! Tu ne voudrais pas que j'aie des problèmes?"

Un sourire lui répondit. Ils se remirent en route et le jeune garçon releva encore son visage vers Harry et dit:

"Ce sera de votre faute de toute façon, pas de la mienne!"

Et avec un rire claire, un sourire moqueur au professeur, il partit en courant.

Harry finit par rire. Ce garçon était plein de vie! Oui, il fallait qu'il garde ses insouciances. Il le protègerait. Pour lui. Et pour Draco.

Quand il arriva dans l'infirmerie, Esteban avait plié la petite couverture bleue et l'avait posé sur la table de chevet. Il sourit à Harry Potter. Ce dernier lui répondit et lui tendit enfin la lettre:

"Tiens. C'est pour toi. Je te laisse lire. Nous nous reverrons dans quelques jours jeune homme. Je dois travailler à présent. Beaucoup de choses m'attendent. A bientôt."

Il se pencha et embrassa le front du garçon puis quitta le château en transplanant. Il s'ouvrit un passage dans les sécurités du château et se dirigea vers le Ministère.

Une nouvelle vie commençait. Et elle promettait beaucoup de changement!


	10. Epilogue

**Bonjour!**

**Eh oui! Vous avez pleuré, vous avez crié, vous avez créé des sectes, vous m'avez harcelé... Et le voilà! L'épilogue est enfin à vous et il clôt définitivement cette histoire. Il est un peu court, mais que voulez-vous, c'est un épilogue...! **

**Snif! Ca me fait tout drôle! J'espère que tout ça vous aura plu! Et excusez mes maladresses...**

**Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à JK Rowling ainsi que beaucoup de personnages et noms. Le reste, surtout bien sûr l'histoire, m'appartiennent! Mais vous inquiétez pas, une razzia chez JKR est organisée dans l'ombre pour tout lui prendre, la nuit tombée! Nié hé!**

**Résumé: Draco Malfoy, 21ans, Mangemort de profession, fait une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. Et cette rencontre n'a qu'une année! Le bébé qui le sauvera de son Enfer... encore faut-il qu'il veuille bien le laisser vivre!**

**Spoiler: Ne prend en compte que les cinq premiers tome! J'ai beau avoir lu le sixième, cette fic est antérieure!**

**Rating: K+ pour des insinuations sur la mort, la torture, le viol...**

**Heureusement, la noirceur n'est qu'une partie de cette histoire. Donc beaucoup de douceur et d'amour paternel dans cette histoire.. Et qui sait, d'amour tout court?**

**Je rajoute que du YAOI est présent dans cette fic un peu partout, alors, même si c'est un peu tard, si une personne ne se sent pas à l'aise avec ceci, _vade retro_. J'ai prévenu, maintenant.**

**Eè**

**Mes derniers remerciements, toujours présents: avec une immense gratitude je remercie Ayuluna, Lunenoire, Namyothis, Zaïka, et mon fidèle Poisson Rouge! Vous mù'avez soutenu jusqu'au bout, ça fait plaisir.**

**éè**

**Pour les intéressés, je suis en pleine relecture et correction de L'enfant du Silence, ensuite une suite sera mise en œuvre! Y en a-t-il qui sont heureux! ;p**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Père d'Une Vie**

_Epilogue._

Esteban avança dans la Grande Salle. Il était midi et son ventre gargouillait, quémandant un moindre petit aliment pour se satisfaire. Le blond passa pour la énième fois sa main sur celui-ci, tentant désespérément et vainement de le faire taire assez longtemps. C'était le jour de la rentrée pour sa sixième année. On lui avait fais passé ses vacances au _Chaudron Baveur_. Il n'avait pas revue Harry Potter depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis qu'il lui avait remis _sa_ lettre, depuis ce lendemain de Noël. Il avait très bien compris que celui-ci avait des obligations dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Il l'avait bien vu; tous les journaux du Monde Magique avaient sa photo en première page. Chaque jour, une nouvelle. On le voulait Ministre, les membres du Magenmagot le demandaient dans leur association, les sorciers avaient besoins de son image pour vivre, les Aurors réclamaient son entrée dans l'Académie en tant que professionnel... Il était devenu le dirigeant de ce Monde sans vraiment l'avoir cherché...

Esteban savait très bien qu'il y avait très peu de chance que le sorcier revienne à Poudlard avant longtemps. Déjà huit mois étaient passés, et il devait encore tout organisé. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu de nouvelles de lui excepté celles qui paraissaient dans les journaux. Il en était plus affecté qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Et les mots de la lettre de son père qui passaient et repassaient dans sa tête pour ne le laisser tranquille que lors de son sommeil... Et encore!

A la table Serpentard, il recommença à penser ce petit bout de parchemin si révélateur.

_Papa..._

Esteban, mon fils,

Tu dois avoir appris toute l'histoire de notre vie, à présent. Je regrette de te l'avoir caché... Je le déplore sincèrement... Et puis j'ai essayé de regretter d'avoir tué tes parents, mais je n'ai pas pu. Jamais je ne m'y résoudrais, même après ma mort, je le sais. T'avoir pris avec moi, t'avoir gardé, avoir pensé égoïstement que tu étais mon fils... Je ne pourrais jamais le regretter.

J'ai fais un testament; tout t'ait destiné. Fais-en ce que tu veux! Cela t'appartient. Je souhaite juste que Harry Potter veuille bien te prendre comme son fils, si tu le veux également. Je ne t'oblige à rien, mais je sais que tu l'apprécies. Et c'est aussi la personne qui en connaît le plus sur toi et moi...

Mon dernier souhait est pour toi. J'aimerais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais osé t'avouer en face. Un Malfoy n'a jamais prononcé ces mots. Moi, je tiens à te les écrire, qu'ils restent gravés quelque part dans notre histoire. Esteban, mon fils, je t'aime... Je n'ai jamais donné tant d'amour à quelqu'un. Jamais je n'ai osé l'accorder à personne. Mais à toi, j'ai tout donné. Tu m'as sauvé de mon enfer, tu as été la lumière qui m'a aidé à vivre jusqu'ici. De toute mes forces je te le dis: Je T'aime. Tu es mon fils pour toujours et à jamais.

Je suis fier de t'avoir élevé. Je suis fier d'avoir eu un enfant tel que toi pour me supporter. Je suis fier d'avoir été Père. Père d'une Vie.

Avec tout mon amour.

Ton Père, Draco.

PS: Je t'en prie, ne me rejette pas, même dans la mort.

Esteban laissa couler les dernières larmes sur ses joues. Glissant lentement sur son visage, il les laissa quelques instants témoins de sa douleur et de sa tristesse à jamais présente puis les essuya, cachant son visage aux autres.

_Papa, tu me manques. Tu es mon père. Je t'avais déjà pardonné pour tes meurtres il y a quelques années. Tu m'as donné ce que tu m'avais enlevé. Pour cela je te pardonne. Après avoir hurlé tout ce que je pouvais, je sais que je ne peux t'en vouloir... Tu es pardonné, papa. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, comme tu m'as aimé... Je ne te rejetterais ni toi, ni ton amour, pour rien au monde!_

Le jeune homme rangea soigneusement sa lettre dans sa poche, qu'il avait discrètement sortit. Severus Snape avait pris la place vacante de Directeur de Poudlard, à la fin de l'année précédente. Son nouvel emploi avait l'air de lui redonner quelques étincelles de vie. Depuis la guerre et la mort de Draco, il avait dépéri, allant toujours de mal en pie. Puis Harry lui avait annoncé son nouveau statut. Enfin annoncé...

Esteban était là quand il avait reçu la lettre. Il passait souvent dans le bureau du professeur où ils discutaient ou tout simplement se tenaient compagnie mutuellement, dans un silence bienfaiteur. La lettre était sortit de la cheminée et avait volé devant l'homme, attendant qu'il la prenne en main. Surpris, il l'avait attrapé sans vraiment réfléchir, et l'avait ouverte. C'était une Beuglante. Ils avaient tous deux sursautés à l'air courroucé et à la voix tranchante d'Harry Potter qui lui ordonnait de se réveiller, de vivre... de remplacer Dumbledore. Puis Esteban avait commencé à rire et il avait dû s'asseoir sur le sol, plié en deux. Severus avait commencé à crier à son tour, à tempêter et enfin il avait eu un sourire. Hésitant et craintif, mais un sourire tout de même. Ca avait été un moment délicieux qui avait remonté le moral aux deux hommes. Esteban avait été bien plus heureux qu'il ne le pensait d'avoir entendu la voix de son futur père, si celui-ci revenait.

Oui, cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il avait accepté ce changement. Harry Potter ne pourrait jamais prendre la place de Draco Malfoy, mais il saurait lui donner ce qui lui manquait terriblement. Et puis, il appréciait cet homme. Courageux et tendre à la fois. Il n'en voulait pas d'autre! Sa décision était prise! Et il attendait avec de moins en moins de patience la réapparition de son nouveau Père.

Assieds à la table des Serpentard, quelque peu vide, en comparaison des tables des autres maisons, il rêvait. Il espérait sincèrement revoir Harry Potter. Ce besoin d'un Père ne le quittait pas. Il trouvait étrange d'être ainsi, dépendant d'une image, mais n'arrivait pas à s'y soustraire. Même à son âge...

"Chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence," dit Severus de sa voix grave, debout face aux étudiants. "Une année bien différente, je dois dire. La première année de paix... Je suis votre nouveau Directeur. Severus Snape."

Quelques hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre, des soupirs d'angoisse. Peu de gens étaient heureux de voir leur professeur de Potions maintenant Directeur de Poudlard.

"Je suis honoré de prendre la place du grand Albus Dumbledore, tombé il y a quelques mois face à Voldemort."

Plusieurs petits cris se firent à nouveau entendre à l'énonciation du nom du Lord Noir. Esteban, sourit, moqueur. Lui l'avait vu de près, de très près même.

"Harry Potter, Celui Qui A Survécu, a vaincu. Il a tenu à mettre de l'ordre au sein du Ministère Magique. Vous aurez tous remarqué le changement radical du Ministère. Monsieur Neville Londubat, notre nouveau ministre, est venu ici nous faire un discours. Monsieur..."

Esteban remarqua alors plusieurs têtes inconnues à la table des professeurs. C'était tout à fait normal, tout de même: plusieurs professeurs manquaient, perdus lors de la bataille. Un homme, grand, mince, presque maigre, s'avança. Il avait de grands yeux bruns profonds, des lèvres minces serrées. Il rendait de lui une image si puissante, calme et sereine, que la salle fit silence dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

"Bonjour à tous. Je me présente donc, même si le professeur Snape l'a déjà fait. Mon nom est Neville Londubat. J'ai été choisi pour être le premier Ministre du Monde Magique de cette période de paix. Et j'en suis fier. (Il sourit et toute l'école lui rendit son sourire, fascinée) Je ne vous écraserais pas de beaux discours pleins de mots savants dont vous ne retiendriez rien. Je tiens simplement à vous dire que j'ai tenu à être présent ici, pour féliciter quelques personnes. Et je voulais que cela se fasse à Poudlard. Monsieur Weasley."

L'homme qui avait accompagné Esteban lors de sa première année au Poudlard Express s'avança. Il était encore plus grand que le Ministre mais son maintient était bien plus viril mais moins imposant, malgré tout. Il donna quelque chose au Ministre puis se tourna lui aussi vers les élèves, un sourire sur ses lèvres, l'air un peu rêveur. Monsieur Londubat lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, et il finit par parler à son tour:

"Je... hm... En fait, je voulais dire que j'étais vraiment heureux de retrouver ce vieux château. Nous avons tous deux, comme vous tous, été élèves ici. Je suis content de constater que rien n'a changé et je remercie pour cela toux ceux qui ont participé pendant si longtemps à cette guerre... et puis je vous félicite vous aussi. Oui vous, par ce que vous avez écouté vos professeurs, vous n'étiez pas affolés, pendant la dernière bataille. Et nous sommes très fiers, et même extrêmement fier de récompenser, d'ailleurs, l'un d'entre vous..."

Son regard s'égara et il se fit conspirateur. Londubat sourit lui aussi puis recommença:

"Bien. Monsieur Severus Snape, s'il vous plaît."

Severus, surpris, se leva et s'avança vers les deux homme, bourru et étonné. Les élèves plaisantèrent. C'était étrange et agréable de voir leur professeur, et maintenant directeur, mal à l'aise.

"Monsieur Severus Snape, en remerciement de vos actes courageux, de votre loyauté et des risques que vous avez courus pendant des années, nous vous offrons l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe. Félicitation."

Le vieil homme prit ce qu'on lui tendait. La Médaille dorée étincela entre ses mains. Esteban, heureux, commença à frapper dans ses mains. D'abord seul, il fut rejoint par tous les autres élèves. Oui, Monsieur le Directeur était parfois effroyable mais il n'en demeurait pas moins une personne clé de la Guerre contre Lord Voldemort.

Après ces marques de considérations, Severus reprit sa place à la table des professeurs. Esteban trouvait étrange comme l'on croyait réellement être à une cérémonie dirigé par les deux hommes extérieur à l'école.

"Bien," continua le Ministre une fois le silence revenu. "Deux autres prix sont encore à donner. Pour cela je n'appellerais malheureusement qu'une seule personne. Monsieur Esteban Malfoy."

Esteban ouvrit de grands yeux. Qui, lui? Non... Les sourires des deux hommes, indulgents, dirigés vers Esteban finirent par le décider à se lever. Il s'avança péniblement jusqu'à leur hauteur, monta sur l'estrade et attendit.

"Pour sa bravoure, sa loyauté, son courage et son amour, nous félicitons honorons et pardonnons Draco Lucius Malfoy. Paix à son âme par de-là toute chose. Qu'il repose en paix à tout jamais, entouré des plus Grands Sorciers à qui nous devons note vie..."

Il tendit la même Médaille qu'il avait offerte à Snape et Esteban la prit, les yeux brillants de tristesse et de fierté.

"Merci... Pour lui," répondit doucement Esteban.

"Et pour tout ton courage, comme pour tout ton amour, et tous les pénibles moments que tu as traversés, pour ton esprit et ton infaillible droiture, Esteban Malfoy, nous te remettons à toi aussi l'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe. Bravo à toi et à ton Père."

Et ce fût, aussi improbable que cela paraisse, les professeurs qui applaudirent les premiers. Puis la salle se remplit des félicitations destinées au jeune homme. Un peu déboussolé, il alla se rasseoir sous les regards fiers des élèves.

"Bien. Nous n'étions là que pour parfaire les remerciements qui devaient être adresser aux grands pionniers de cette guerre. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année. Que la paix puisse durer des générations encore, et bien plus... Merci à tous."

Londubat et Weasley furent à leur tour hués et applaudis alors qu'ils allaient reprendre leur place à la table des professeurs. Enfin, après un long moment, le nouveau Directeur se leva et prit la parole.

"Que cela ne vous fasse pas oublier ce pour quoi vous êtes là, jeunes gens. Mais soit, demain est un autre jour; bon appétit."

éè

C'était mi-Novembre. Les cours passaient pour Esteban à une lenteur des plus abominable! Bien que l'atmosphère du château et particulièrement celle de Serpentard, avait changé, il n'était pas moins affecté par la perte qu'il avait subi. Il se languissait beaucoup de son père, Draco. Cela faisait environ 11mois qu'il avait disparut à jamais... Mais la douleur restait présente. Et il se doutait qu'elle ne partirait véritablement jamais. Il n'avait pas encore eut le courage d'aller voir sa tombe. Plus loin, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, derrière la cabane du Garde Chasse, gisait dans un sombre cercueil un homme qu'il n'oublierait jamais... et qui lui manquait atrocement!

Mais un matin de fin Novembre, alors que le froid s'intensifiait, il prit son courage à deux mains. Il était en fait 6h30 du matin. Tout le monde dormait encore. Une douche vite prise, il se décida à aller le voir... Personne ne le verrait, personne ne saurait, ou ne pourrait l'épier... Il serait tranquille. Et puis il n'arrivait plus à dormir! Et cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il retardait cette rencontre.

Il se mit en route, le plus silencieusement possible. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie. Même Snape. Il devait y aller seul et seulement pour lui-même.

Esteban ouvrit la porte du château et sortit au dehors. Le froid le fit tout de suite frissonner. C'était glacial! Soufflant des nuages de buée et avançant plus rapidement, il se dirigea vers le cimetière enchanté de Poudlard. Là où reposaient des personnes importantes de l'histoire de la Magie Anglaise...

Une barrière apparût et le jeune homme ralentit sa cadence. Il avait envie, une envie irrésistible, d'arriver, de voir sa tombe, de pleurer et de repartir. Mais il ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face. Evité la tombe c'était comme dire "Non, il n'est pas encore mort, il va revenir. Il va apparaître, comme ça, d'un coup, et dire qu'il s'excuse d'avoir disparu, de lui avoir fais de la peine". Mais...

_Non!_

Il était allé jusque-là, il devait continuer! Serrant tout d'abord les poings en arrivant à la minuscule barrière de bois, il l'empoigna et la poussa férocement. Il ne contrôlait plus sa force...

Le souffle court, il s'avança. Harry lui avait dit que les dernières tombes étaient toujours plus lumineuses que les anciennes. Il chercha donc la plus belle. Et près de l'entrée se trouvait une tombe d'une blancheur sans commune mesure avec ce qu'il connaissait. Draco devait être au Paradis!

Il avança, trébuchant plusieurs fois, puis finalement s'abaissa devant.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Oui c'était bien marqué... Il souffla, garda un long silence puis commença à parler, frôlant la pierre légèrement nacrée:

"Bonjour Papa... C'est moi. Je suis finalement venu, tu vois? Ca a été dur, tu dois bien te moquer d'en haut. Je ne suis vraiment pas courageux, n'est-ce pas? Que fais-tu, là-haut? Tu me regardes...? Tu penses à moi?... Moi je ne cesse de penser à toi. Ta lettre était... Ta lettre était magnifique. Même si jamais tu ne m'as vraiment dis ces mots là, au moins tu les pensais... Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur ta proposition. Harry Potter va devenir mon Père... s'il veut toujours de moi. Je serais vraiment heureux ainsi! C'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel n'est-ce pas? Tu y étais attaché, même si tu n'as jamais voulu le reconnaître! Tu l'appréciais bien plus que tu ne le laissais paraître. Mais je te connais mieux que quiconque, je pense. Et je le savais très bien... J'ai hâte que Harry revienne, mais il est très occupé! Il est en train de réaménager toute la Vie Sorcière! Si tu étais là, tu lui en aurais fais voir de toutes les couleurs je parie. Jaloux!"

Il souffla encore, gardant le silence, puis finalement posa sa main à plat sur la tombe et y déposa sa tête.

"Tu me manques. Je t'ai connu durant toute ma vie... Tu étais la seule personne que je voyais, quand j'étais petit. Tu as été nul en ce qui concerne ma toute petite jeunesse... Mais... tu as réellement été... un père merveilleux. Je n'en aurais jamais voulu d'autre si j'avais eu à choisir. A part peut-être Harry Potter, reconnut-il avec un sourire. Mais ne sois pas jaloux... Par ce que je t'aime, Papa. Tu me manques horriblement. Parfois, j'ai envie de retrouver des paroles réconfortantes, des bras puissants pour me relever, m'aider... Et personne n'est là. Severus se fait vraiment trop vieux!... Je veux te revoir..."

Il soupira et retint ses larmes.

"Je pense que ton père ne serait pas trop fier de te voir ainsi, Esteban," dit une voix derrière lui, qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Le blond se releva dans un sursaut, tournant la tête vers l'arrivant.

"Harry..."

"Oui, c'est moi. Bonjour," répondit doucement le Survivant, avec un doux sourire. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et s'assied à ses côtés.

"Ah! C'est glacé! Mais comment as-tu fais!" S'exclama-t-il, à moitié amusé.

Esteban le regarda, surpris, puis éclata de rire.

"Désolé... C'est nerveux!" S'excusa-t-il.

"Tu ris toujours, quand tu es excité... Je trouve ça agréable."

Esteban redoubla de rire et emporta avec lui son futur père. Enfin, après quelques instants, ils durent reprendre leur souffle, puis Harry Potter recommença à parler:

"Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu te revoir jusqu'à maintenant... J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire et..."

"C'est bon. Je sais. Tout est dans la Gazette du Sorcier..."

"Tout? Ca m'étonnerait! Je les ai fais chanter pour qu'au moins la moitié reste secret! Reeta Skeeter est une vraie peste! Heureusement que je l'ai coincée juste à temps!"

"Tu veux dire que... Moins de la moitié de ce que tu as fais seulement a été rapporté sur les journaux?" S'exclama Esteban, sidéré.

Eh bien oui... Pourquoi? Il y a énormément de choses qui doivent rester dans l'anonymat. _Comme votre présence, à nouveau à mes côtés, Hermione, Ron,_ pensa-t-il heureux et amusé. Ca avait été une rencontre pleine de crises de larmes, de rires, d'hystérie... Il en gardait un souvenir magnifique! Ils lui avaient tellement manqué...

"Euh...," commença Esteban, le sortant de sa rêverie. "En fait j'étais déjà complètement stupéfié de voir tout ce que tu faisais... Alors en sachant que tu as fais deux fois plus... Je n'ose pas imaginer!"

Harry eut un nouveau petit rire, puis reprit son sérieux:

"Viens. Lève-toi, on va rentrer se sécher les fesses, d'accord?" Dit-il avec un sourire.

Esteban rie un peu en réponse tout en se mettant debout.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était mouillé en fait... J'étais trop..."

"Tu es très émotif, en ça, tu ne ressembles pas à Draco. Lui était beaucoup plus morne, même au fond de lui-même. Tu sais, il me manque énormément à moi aussi..."

"Oh, oui, je sais. Vous l'aimiez, hein? Je crois que j'ai vaguement entendu ça... Ca me revient un peu, maintenant. Vous lui aviez fais remarquer que vous aviez laissé énormément d'indices... C'était quand?

Le regard de l'homme s'assombrit. Il continua pourtant à marcher."

"C'était... avant qu'il ne meurt... A mon avis tu as du capté ça dans ton inconscience... Oui, je l'aimais... Désespérément! J'ai d'ailleurs encore énormément de sentiments pour lui. Mais je fais le deuil. La vie continu, et on m'a appris à ne jamais regarder en arrière. Juste garder ses souvenirs et vivre avec. Mais ne pas se retourner... C'est de Dumbledore," finit-il en jetant un regard au jeune homme.

"Dumbledore... Lui aussi était formidable. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose hein?"

"Non. Avec Dumbledore, la perte est moins profonde, plus lancinante."

"Tu étais beaucoup lié à lui?"

"C'est lui qui m'a tout appris. Nous étions devenus comme des frères, en fait. Nous nous étions entraînés tous deux pour défaire Voldemort. Nous avons passé plus de dix ans ensemble! Oui, nous étions réellement très proches..."

"Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Alors, tu fais le deuil pour deux personnes, au lieu d'une seule. Ce doit être vraiment douloureux..."

Esteban se reprit en lui-même. Lui ne pleurait que son père. Harry devait être beaucoup plus touché. Il pleurait son amour et son... frère, en quelque sorte. Bien que Dumbledore ait deux ou trois fois son âge.

Le collège approchait et finalement ils y parvinrent. Harry ouvrit le gros portail et invita le blond à y entrer, puis referma la porte.

"Dis-moi... Je t'ai entendu... Tu as longuement réfléchis à notre proposition, à Draco et à moi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui. Enormément... Je t'attends depuis longtemps, tu sais!"

Il remarqua à ce moment-là qu'il le tutoyait. Harry Potter le mettait vraiment à l'aise... Il l'adorait!

"Alors tu veux bien que je t'adopte et que nous formions tous deux une famille?"

"... Bien sûr!" S'exclama Esteban.

Harry sourit. Il leva sa main et la posa sur l'épaule du garçon. Puis finalement, après une hésitation, il l'attira à lui.

"J'en suis heureux. Vraiment. J'aime l'idée d'avoir un fils tel que toi, jeune Blackwisdom-Malfoy..."

"Blackwisdom-Malfoy-Potter, s'il te plaît, rie le blond, nerveusement. Puis il se laissa emporter par la tendresse dont faisait preuve l'homme."

"Oui... tout ça! Viens, allons remplir les papiers, si tu veux bien. Il sera bientôt l'heure des cours!"

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. Harry passa sa main devant la gargouille et l'escalier apparût, la statue les laissant passer.

"Mais comment tu fais ça?"

"Ah! Je t'apprendrais Esteban, ne t'inquiètes pas," répondit doucement l'homme en souriant.

Arrivés à la porte, Harry tapa. Un "oui" bourrue lui répondit. Il ouvrit la porte.

"Professeur Snape... Bonjour."

"Monsieur Potter!"

L'exclamation avait été brutale. Puis après un soupir de frustration et de délassement, il reprit, un peu plus chaleureusement:

"Bienvenue."

"Oh, je n'en attendais pas autant, Professeur. Merci... Et ne prenez pas cela en mal, s'il vous plaît. Je suis venu vous voir pour confirmer que mes choix étaient diplomates et pesés... Vous vous en sortez?"

"En fait, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi difficile et en même temps aussi simple, d'être Directeur. Cela me plaît..."

"Il s'en sort très bien, je trouve," répondit Esteban, le coupant. Tout va très bien. Les professeurs qu'il a trouvé son vraiment compétents Mais il ne nous donne plus de points, à Serpentard!"

Harry rie en se tournant vers le garçon.

"Merci, Esteban. Tu viens de prouver que tout va bien! Alors maintenant passons à des choses plus familiales... Tu veux? Tiens."

Il avait sortit une liasse de feuilles qu'il tendit à Esteban.

"Je les ai lus. Toutes. J'en ai discuté à Neville, il n'y a aucun problème. Mais si tu veux, je te les laisse le temps que tu les lises, avant de signer, d'accord? Il y a aussi la feuille pour la fortune Malfoy... et celle des Blackwisdom a été distribuée à des Orphelinats, il y a de cela seize ans..."

"C'est tant mieux! C'était la meilleure chose à faire!"

"Tu sais aussi... Tu es majeur Esteban, tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir de tuteur..."

"Je sais, je le sais très bien. Mais ma décision est prise. J'ai fais le bon choix, j'en suis sûr, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Est-ce que je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez, tous les deux?" Coupa le Directeur.

"Oh, "commença Harry, passant une main dans ses cheveux, "eh bien... Je vais adopter Esteban..."

"Quoi!"

"C'est en fait prévu depuis presque un an mais..."

"Mais cet enfant n'aura jamais de parents normaux! Par Merlin..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, je sais ce que je fais," répondit Esteban.

"Si tu le dis..."

Esteban survola les feuillets puis signa.

"Je te fais confiance. Tu as d'ailleurs toute ma confiance... mon nouveau Papa..."

"Ne te force pas. Ca viendra peut-être avec le temps, ces mots d'affection. Mais laissons faire les choses comme elles viennent."

Esteban soupira puis sourie. Oui, il valait mieux qu'il prenne l'habitude. Le dire ainsi et surtout à lui, faisait vraiment étrange. _Papa_... Quand il disait cela, ce n'était pas Harry qu'il voyait dans son coeur. C'était Draco, son véritable père.

"Bien... Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je dois repartir. Il me reste deux trois choses à faire encore. Tu as trouvé tous les professeurs, Severus?"

"Oui... Mais celui de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal doit partir en décembre... Elle est enceinte... Est-ce que tu..."

"Je serais de retour à ce moment-là. Mais je pense sincèrement que je ne ferais plus que cette dernière année. Mon avenir est déjà tracé..."

Un silence se fit puis Harry aux dit au revoir deux hommes puis transplana sans prévenir.

"Je déteste quand il fait ça!" S'énerva Snape.

"Moi aussi..."

Mais il souriait.

"Et comment dois-t-on t'appeler à présent?"

"Eh bien... Monsieur Blackwisdom Malfoy Potter... Mais dîtes Potter, ce sera plus court... La vie continue, hein?"

"Tu regrettes de quitter ton nom?"

"Qui ne le regretterais pas? Mais c'est mon passé. Il sera toujours gravé. Mon nom sera à jamais Blackwisdom Malfoy Potter. On fait juste plus court..."

"Oui, tu as raison. Allez! Bientôt les cours commenceront! Dépêche-toi d'aller déjeuner."

Esteban hocha la tête au vieil homme et se détourna pour sortir.

Les papiers devaient être ratifiés et enregistrés. Il se passa plus d'un mois. Au retour d'Harry en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les papiers entraient en vigueur. Il en avait d'ailleurs fais deux copies dont une qu'il donna à son fils maintenant légitime.

Severus fit sa déclaration après les vacances de Noël, au soir de la rentrée:

"Chers élèves. Vous savez tous que Madame Kales était enceinte. Elle nous a quitté pour prendre soin de sa santé et celle de son enfant. En remplacement et pour la dernière fois à Poudlard, je vous présente à nouveau, après plusieurs mois d'absence, le Professeur Potter."

D'abord étonnée, la salle exulta en cris et en applaudissements. Jamais Poudlard n'avait été aussi bruyante!

Harry se leva, sourie en attendant la fin de cette euphorie puis prit la parole:

"Je vous remercie tous infiniment. Comme le Professeur Snape vient de le dire, je ne suis là que pour remplacer jusqu'à la fin de l'année votre professeur Kales. Ensuite, je serais appelé ailleurs pour m'occuper des affaires Magiques et Moldus et prendre soin de mon fils... Merci encore pour votre accueil."

Il hocha la tête et se rassied La salle resta quelques instants silencieuse avant d'applaudir à nouveau et de commencer à chuchoter. Harry Potter avait un fils?

Esteban avait envie de rire. Il souriait et écoutait d'une oreille distraite les exclamations de ses camarades.

"Le professeur Potter a un fils, vous le saviez?"

"Non! Qui est-ce?"

"J'ai entendu dire par mes parents du ministère qu'il avait adopté un enfant..."

"Bon, les gars, je monte me coucher. Je n'ai pas faim ce soir. A tout à l'heure."

Il préférait monter tout de suite au lit. Aujourd'hui il avait une boule dans la gorge et dans l'estomac. Il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé de la journée.

"D'accord Ban. A tout à l'heure!"

Il s'entendait vraiment beaucoup mieux avec les autres élèves. Ca lui faisait énormément plaisir. Il pouvait enfin avoir une vie tranquille d'élève tout ce qui a de plus banal.

Esteban se déshabilla et se coucha en entrant dans son dortoir. Il était fatigué et le manque de nourriture, même s'il ne le sentait pas, avait des effets sur son corps. Quand ses amis entrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre, il dormait déjà...

"Bien, je suis heureux de tous vous retrouvez. J'espère que vous n'avez rien oublié de mes cours! Que vous avez appris Madame Kales? Oui, Monsieur Galdwin?"

"Nous avons travaillé sur les sorts de Total Désarmement et de Bouclier Spirituel."

"Très bien! Ces deux sortilèges sont très pratiques et ils sont vraiment fascinants! Je veux une démonstration! Monsieur Galdwin, commencez."

Mikaël Galdwin se mit au centre de la salle. On avait retiré toutes les tables, comme auparavant lors des cours de Potter. Avec le professeur Kales, ils les avaient remis mais avec le retour inattendu de leur ancien enseignement, les anciennes coutumes revenaient!

Mikaël fit deux sortilèges passables. Ils étaient un peu trop fragiles. Mais Harry était content car sa collègue avait profité de la grande avance des élèves de Poudlard pour leur apprendre des sortilèges très perfectionnés demandant beaucoup de concentration et d'entraînement.

"Bravo Monsieur Galdwin. A votre voisin, à présent. Monsieur Crabbe."

Tous les élèves passèrent un par un et Harry leur donna à chacun des encouragements et des consignes.

Enfin le tour d'Esteban arriva. Il se délectait à l'avance de la surprise de ses camarades et son coeur battait très vite.

"Monsieur Potter, c'est à vous," dit enfin son père.

Esteban attendit quelques secondes et se délecta des sursauts de surprise des autres.

"C'était toi," s'exclama Julian, l'un de ses amis Serpentard.

"Allons Esteban Potter, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire! N'abuses pas ainsi des bonnes choses," rie Harry.

La classe éclata finalement de rire. Esteban n'eut pas à montrer ses prouesses car déjà les élèves sautaient sur l'occasion:

"Alors c'est vrai, vous avez adopté Esteban, Monsieur?"

"Oui, je l'ai adopté. C'était le voeu de son père. Et nous avons tenu tous les deux à le respecter. Nous en sommes heureux, n'est-ce pas?"

Il s'était tourné vers Esteban.

"Oui..."

"Bien! Ne dépassez pas les limites jeunes gens! Beaucoup de choses restent à faire! La vie n'attend pas!"

Oui la vie n'attendait personne mais le temps persistait à donner aux hommes des souvenirs, des moments inoubliables. Et Esteban et Harry en étaient heureux. Ensemble ils avaient reconstruit ce que Voldemort avait toujours voulu détruire: la famille et l'amour...

_Ima._


End file.
